Les Jeux du Sort
by Nathalea
Summary: Tarot divinatoire : 22 cartes, 22 destins, 22 personnages. Une réécriture du tome 7 au prisme de la guerre, de la beauté, des triomphes et de la mort, de la fatalité... et de l'amour, peut-être ? (Suite de "Zodiaque").
1. L'Empereur

Bonjour amis lecteurs,

 **Quelques avertissements** avant de vous lancer dans l'aventure.

Cette fiction est **la suite** de mon autre fanfic intitulée **"Zodiaque"**. Pas de panique, vous devriez pouvoir suivre le fil sans avoir lu le premier tome, mais je vous encourage fortement à y faire un petit tour avant de plonger dans l'intrigue : ne serait-ce que pour goûter l'atmosphère, et saisir des références qui, autrement, risqueraient de vous échapper...

Ensuite, tout comme Zodiaque, cette fiction **n'est** **pas une suite d'OS**. Certes, le point de vue change à chaque chapitre, mais il y a un fil rouge, une histoire suivie, qui retrace le cours des évènements du tome 7. En outre, si vous avez déjà lu Zodiaque, vous savez que l'ambiance risque d'être assez sombre, crue et violente. **Le rating M se justifie amplement**.

Enfin, comme dit dans le résumé, le thème de ce nouveau cycle est le tarot divinatoire. Je tiens donc à préciser que je ne connais rien à cet art et que je n'en ai pas la prétention : je me contente d'écrire sur ce que les cartes m'inspirent. D'ailleurs, je ne publierai pas les cartes dans l'ordre qui leur est normalement dévolu : vous pourrez vous amuser à deviner qui correspondra à qui... Amis de la cartomancie, soyez cléments !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

Nat'

* * *

Je suis l'Empereur.

Je contemple la longue table dressée devant moi. Il fait sombre. La pièce est vaste, haute de plafond, humide, en ce soir d'orage. J'aime ce genre d'atmosphère. On a l'impression que le chaos est sur le point de s'emparer du monde. Que le ciel va se déchirer pour vomir des hordes de légions démoniaques en furies. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il va faire, pas vrai ?

Je fais le tour de la table. Lentement, insidieusement, les anneaux de mon serpent frôlent le sol froid à mes pieds dans un chuintement à peine audible. Mais je l'entends. Les autres aussi l'entendent. Cette bande d'incapables qui me sert de fidèles…

Ils l'entendent, et ils frémissent à mesure que je passe derrière eux, effleurant le dossier de leur chaise, leurs cheveux… Ressentent-ils mon aura à mesure que j'approche ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment été capable de déceler ma propre odeur, cette froideur dont on me dit entouré… J'espère qu'ils le ressentent. Je veux planter mon aura dans leur chair aussi profondément que les crochets d'un reptile. Pour leur prendre quelque chose. Le leur voler, à tout jamais. Et y laisser quelque chose de moi en retour… Les marquer, les posséder, pour qu'ils m'appartiennent. Ceux-là m'appartiennent déjà. Un seul appel aux frontières de ma conscience me renvoie l'écho de la marque que j'ai apposée sur leur bras. Ils sont là, frétillants, juteux, englués dans ma toile, mes araignées… Mes serviteurs, mes sbires, mes Mangemorts…

Je lève les yeux, et je contemple chacun d'entre eux. La plupart fuient mon regard. Bien. Contrairement à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, je n'ai jamais cru qu'il fallait gouverner par l'amour. L'amour est une idiotie, une invention, une faiblesse. L'amour ne vous achète pas le respect et l'obéissance. La crainte, en revanche… La crainte est la plus persuasive des armes. Regardez ce qu'ils ont déjà commis, et ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à commettre, tous ces hommes, par la crainte de moi…

La crainte de moi… Cela sonne presque comme une prière. Eh bien que ma volonté soit faite.

Impassible, j'écoute mes araignées prendre la parole pour débattre du jeune Potter. Toujours le jeune Potter… Un problème qui m'obsède, il est vrai, je ne peux le nier. Je sais en moi que c'est ridicule. Le jeune Potter est un moucheron pour mes tendres filets… Et même s'il est passé à travers les mailles au fil des années, il ne pourra pas éternellement m'échapper… Très bientôt, d'ici quelques jours, peut-être…

Je fais taire mes laquais. Rogue a émis une opinion, et j'ai confiance en Rogue. C'est peut-être le seul qui tient véritablement debout, parmi cette bande de rebuts…

Tandis que je le dévisage, il me rend mon regard, impassible, droit dans les yeux. Severus… Tu es peut-être le seul à véritablement oser me regarder, pas vrai ? Le seul parmi tous… Toi qui sais si bien me fermer ton esprit, Severus, que se cache-t-il derrière l'opaque noir de tes iris ? Tu m'as toujours été fidèle et je saurai te récompenser, sois en sûr… Les autres sont là par fanatisme ou par crainte. Toi, tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu es peut-être le seul à me servir par conviction.

Comme guidé par cette pensée, je me tourne vers l'autre bout de la table. Ils sont là, tous les trois. Parfaits dans leurs vêtements ajustés et leurs étoffes hors de prix. Même si la mite commence doucement à se frayer un chemin parmi tes parures, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ? La déchéance ne te sied guère. Mais elle m'amuse, et c'est si rare parmi ce ramassis de brutes…

Que pourrais-je exiger de toi cette fois-ci, Lucius ? Tu es un mort en suspens et tu le sais, pas vrai ? Ta chère épouse le sait, et ton fils aussi, même s'ils espèrent peut-être encore se sauver… Ton fils… Quel dommage qu'il ne m'ait pas donné prétexte à le tuer. Cela aussi, je le dois à Rogue, quand j'y pense…

Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir la douleur traverser les yeux de cette folle de Narcissa. Son amour pour son fils transpire par tous les pores de sa peau : je peux en sentir l'odeur, elle pue comme une biche blessée qui déverserait ses entrailles sur la route… Qu'aurais-tu fait, Narcissa ? Si j'avais pris ton cher petit Drago, si je l'avais tué sous tes yeux et que j'avais exposé son cadavre sur cette table, ici-même, pendant des semaines ? Si je t'avais forcée à dîner jour après jour devant son corps en décomposition ? Peut-être perçois-tu ces pensées en moi, car tu frissonnes et ta main se resserre compulsivement sur celle de ton fils. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais lui faire, pas vrai ?

Je ne suis pas comme ces soudards des guerres passées. Je ne suis pas comme tous ces pervers qui hantent les cellules d'Azkaban. Je ne trouve pas mon plaisir dans la chair et le viol : c'est tellement trivial, tellement… animal. Ce serait digne de Greyback, si Greyback n'avait pas d'autres appétits plus mesquins…

Non, je jouis dans la souffrance des autres. Je jouis de leur torture et de leur mort. Leur vie écorchée à la pointe de mon caprice… Imaginer tuer ton fils sous tes yeux me donne envie de jouir, Narcissa, et je dois me détourner de toi pour contenir cette ardeur qui m'anime. C'est vers ton époux que je me reporte :

\- Pourquoi pas ta baguette, Lucius ?

J'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé de quelle façon t'humilier encore plus, à défaut de te faire souffrir. Déjà tes traits se distendent : tu ressembles à une mouche à laquelle j'arracherais les ailes, très lentement, et puis les pattes, une par une…

Rien n'est plus sacré pour un sorcier que sa baguette. C'est l'emblème de son statut, de ce qu'il est, dans son âme et dans ses veines. C'est le signe de son appartenance à notre monde. Pour un Sang-Pur issu d'une vieille famille de sorciers comme toi, Lucius, c'est un trophée. Un honneur, une fierté, une partie de toi et de ton identité, aussi vital que l'air dans tes poumons, ta chair et tes os. C'est drôle, quand on pense à quel point cet objet a une forme phallique… Comme si tout se rapportait à nos instincts primaires, en fin de compte, peu importe à quel point nous tentons de les maquiller, de les parfumer et de les cacher. Tout n'est qu'une question de domination. Et cela tombe bien, j'adore dominer.

\- Ne te sens-tu pas honoré de prêter ta baguette à ton maître, Lucius ?

Je me délecte de ces paroles. Je sens tous les regards braqués sur nous, qui se repaissent de l'humiliation. Tous en sont conscients, et Lucius plus que jamais. Ce sont ses dernières gouttes de pouvoir que j'aspire hors de lui en lui demandant cela. La dernière étincelle de dignité qui pouvait rester dans cette pauvre loque fadasse.

Il finit malgré tout par me tendre sa baguette, le doux agneau, et je m'en empare avec force. Tu vois, Lucius, je t'ai pris. Aussi sûrement que si je t'avais plaqué là sur la table devant ta femme et ton fils pour te faire subir les derniers outrages. Je t'ai pris, et tu te mettrais à genoux entre mes cuisses si je te le demandais.

Je retourne à ma place. Auprès de moi, Bellatrix dévisage son cousin par alliance avec presque autant de mépris que moi. Il y a un mélange d'amusement et de honte, dans son regard, la façon dont ses commissures se soulèvent pour dévoiler ses dents… Elle a honte que Lucius fasse partie de sa famille. Elle le tuerait de sa main s'il lui en donnait le moindre prétexte, tout comme son neveu, Drago… Elle a toujours blâmé Narcissa d'avoir choisi un homme aussi faible, d'avoir engendré un fils aussi faible, mais elle ne le lui reprochera pas, elle dont l'époux l'agace et l'indiffère depuis des années…

C'est amusant, quand on connait l'appétit dévorant de Bellatrix. Une tigresse, dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Ses amants ont tendance à ne pas survivre à ses faveurs…

Malheureusement pour elle, je m'amuse de ce feu sensuel, je la laisse danser autour de moi telle une flamme, me lécher, me caresser, mais jamais elle n'obtiendra de moi ce qu'elle veut… Les désirs de Bellatrix me sont étrangers. Son amour de la souffrance, en revanche…

Un faible cri me tire de mes réflexions. J'accorde une seconde d'attention à la silhouette qui flotte au-dessus de la table, à la vue de tous. Charity Burbage…

Rien que son nom m'écorche la bouche. Elle aussi, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir la sentir : son amour des Moldus, leur sillage qui empuantit l'air autour d'elle… Elle ne mérite pas que je m'attarde plus longtemps sur elle. Comme tous ceux de son espèce, comme tous les Moldus et les Traitres-à-leur-sang, elle n'est rien de plus qu'un insecte qui a besoin qu'on lui rappelle où se trouve sa juste place dans l'ordre naturel du monde.

Aucun souci. Je me ferai un devoir de le lui rappeler. Je suis né pour cela : je le sais, c'est inscrit dans mes veines, dans mon nom, dans l'histoire de ma famille depuis des générations…

Je lève ma baguette. A cet instant seulement, mon sang bout dans mes veines, et ce qui se rapproche le plus du plaisir chez moi explose : je la tue, sans retenue, sans inhibition, je la tue et je sens mon pouvoir s'emparer de sa vie, s'emparer d'elle, la posséder, puis la déserter, dans un acte aussi charnel qu'intime…

Comme à chaque fois, ma résolution remue en moi comme un serpent, se cristallise.

Je suis l'Empereur. Je suis prêt à gouverner. Le Monde n'a qu'à se préparer.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu =)

Si vous aimez ce que je fais, sachez que je viens de publier un roman, un vrai ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions en MP ou dans les reviews si cela vous intéresse. Vous pouvez également faire un tour sur mon profil pour y trouver tous les liens utiles. Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une prochaine carte...

Nat'


	2. Le Chariot X La Tempérance

Ce chapitre est une sorte d'expérimentation ^^. Autant vous dire qu'il a été un cauchemar à mettre en forme sur ce site haha (vu qu'on ne peut pas mettre de grands espaces ou des tirets pour faire des colonnes évidemment, ce serait trop facile ^^). Du coup, j'espère que le concept vous plaira =)

D'ailleurs je pense qu'il n'est **lisible correctement que sur ordi,** et non sur téléphone, sorry.

Et pardonnez-moi pour tous ces petits "x" ^^

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

 **Je suis le Chariot.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l** **Je suis la Tempérance.**

 **Inlassablement, je marche vers la guerre.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l** **Inlassablement, je contemple la guerre qui approche, et je tremble.**

 **Je suis né avec un tempérament de feu.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l** **Je suis né pour la paix.**

 **C'est ma nature.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l** **La guerre m'est contre-nature.**

 **l**

 **Qui serais-je, si je laissais mes amis mourir** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Mais qui serais-je, si je laissais ces atrocités se**

 **sans prendre part aux combats ?** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l perpétrer sans faire entendre ma voix ?**

 **l**

 **Qui serais-je, si je restais bras ballants à** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Qui serais-je, si je ne tentais pas de ramener**

 **assister aux horreurs de ce monde ?** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l un peu de raison en ce monde ?**

 **l**

 **Je ne mériterais pas ma famille, je ne** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Je ne mériterais pas ma famille, je ne**

 **mériterais pas mon nom.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l mériterais pas mon nom.**

 **l**

 **Je suis Fred Weasley.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Je suis George Weasley.**

 **Défier les règles ne m'a jamais fait peur.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Défier les règles ne m'a jamais fait peur.**

 **Risquer ma vie ne m'a jamais fait peur.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Mais risquer ma vie aujourd'hui me fait peur.**

 **l**

 **On m'a demandé de prendre un risque, pour** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l On m'a demandé de prendre un risque, pour**

 **aider un ami, aider Harry.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l aider un ami, aider Harry. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour aider Harry.**

 **l**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vais prendre du Polynectar, et** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Aujourd'hui, je vais prendre du Polynectar, et**

 **pour la première fois, George et moi, nous** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l pour la première fois, Fred et moi, nous**

 **serons parfaitement identiques. En** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l serons parfaitement identiques. En**

 **apparence, du moins. Les gens ont toujours** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l apparence, du moins. Les gens ont toujours**

 **tendance à nous associer, à nous confondre, à** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l tendance à nous associer, à nous confondre, à**

 **nous parler et à nous voir comme si nous ne** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l nous parler et à nous voir comme si nous ne**

 **faisions qu'un.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l faisions qu'un.**

 **l**

 **Et nous ne faisons qu'un.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Mais nous ne faisons pas qu'un.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Personne ne pourrait être plus dissemblable que Fred et moi.**

 **l**

 **George est un soldat, comme moi. George est** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Fred se prend pour un soldat, un courageux, un brave.**

 **courageux, comme moi. Ensemble, nous** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Il croit que le monde lui doit tout, que la mort l'ignorera,**

 **mènerons le charriot qui libèrera le monde.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l que sa jeunesse le rend éternel, et qu'il triomphera de tous les** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l maléfices.**

 **l**

 **La vie est un défi, la guerre aussi.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Il a jeté un défi à la vie, à la guerre, et j'ai peur**

 **Il y a longtemps que je l'ai relevé.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l que très bientôt, nous le perdions.**

 **l**

 **Que ce soit par l'insolence, le rire,** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Que ce soit par l'insolence, le rire**

 **l'insouciance ou l'audace, je répondrai** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l l'insouciance ou l'audace, Fred ne voit pas les dangers qui se  
**

 **présent, pour massacrer les enfoirés qui** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l préparent. Il n'a pas vu, il n'a pas compris. Tout va trop vite.**

 **prétendent nous voler notre avenir.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Il ne voit pas ce que ce conflit a d'inéluctable et de terrible.**

 **l**

 **Je suis Fred Weasley. J'aime le Soleil, la** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Je suis George Weasley. J'aime ma famille, le**

 **beauté, la joie, l'odeur des feux d'artifice dans** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Terrier, la vie, l'odeur rassurante des pancakes**

 **la nuit d'été, l'étincelle complice dans les yeux** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l de ma mère le matin, l'étincelle complice dans les yeux**

 **de mon frère, la chaleur moite et sucrée de** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l de mon frère, la douceur des lèvres d'une fille**

 **l'étreinte d'une fille…** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l sur ma peau...**

 **l**

 **C'est pour toutes ces choses que ce soir, et** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l C'est pour toutes ces choses que ce soir, et**

 **tous les autres soirs s'il le faut, je combattrai,** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l tous les autres soirs, je tremble, je redoute, car**

 **encore et encore.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l la Mort arrive, et tout ne sera bientôt plus qu'ombre et poussière** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l derrière elle.**

 **l**

 **Je suis le Charriot.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Je suis la Tempérance.**

 **Je suis Fred Weasley.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Je suis George Weasley.**

 **Je suis celui qui vivra.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **l Je suis celui qui mourra.**

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^

Vous l'aurez compris, il faut lire sur deux colonnes hein =p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)


	3. Le Pape

Ils me prennent pour le Pape.

Voilà ce que je représente à leurs yeux. Tous ces gens qui m'ont élu, acclamé, célébré, comme si j'étais le seul et ultime espoir du monde sorcier.

Le seul et ultime espoir, c'est exactement ce que je suis.

Je suis Rufus Scrimgeour. J'ai succédé à Cornelius Fudge à la plus haute fonction de ce pays : Ministre de la Magie. Désormais, c'est mon effigie qui figure en grand sur les affiches du Ministère, c'est mon nom qui préside sur le papier à en-tête, et c'est moi qui siège sur le trône inconfortable du Magenmagot.

Le jour où j'ai appris cette nomination, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. De ce sourire froid et amer que j'ai toujours arboré. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour la fonction de Ministre, c'est pourquoi, jamais, du temps de son mandat, on n'aurait pu me surprendre à manquer de courtoisie envers Cornelius Fudge. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Ministre. Fudge était mou, familier, avenant, sympathique avec son éternel chapeau melon vert et ses airs paternalistes. Fudge était un Ministre de paix. Moi, je suis un Ministre de guerre.

On remarque tout de suite la différence. On m'a souvent comparé à un lion, je le sais, et rien n'est plus vrai. Je suis un vieux lion. Je n'ai jamais souhaité le poids de la couronne, seulement la servir au mieux. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai acceptée par nécessité, et déjà sa pesanteur m'écrase, m'accable. Mais qu'importe.

Je n'ai jamais été populaire. Je ne suis pas de ces gens au contact facile que les électeurs aiment. Mais je ne suis pas là pour être aimé. Je suis là pour sauver le monde sorcier, sauver autant d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants que possible. Je suis là pour combattre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, pour envoyer de jeunes Aurors l'affronter face à face, lui et ses sbires, sa horde d'abominations, et je suis là pour leur ordonner, sans compassion ni pitié : « Tue ».

Ces jeunes gens m'obéissent, et ils meurent. Ils meurent en masse. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour y remédier. La seule chose qui me motive aujourd'hui, alors que je remonte lentement l'allée qui mène au Terrier des Weasley, c'est donner à ces jeunes gens une bonne raison de continuer à mourir. Et pour cela, je dois convaincre Harry Potter.

Je frappe, on me reçoit. Avec respect mais froideur, comme je m'y attendais de la part des Weasley. Eux aussi respectent la fonction de Ministre, même s'ils me méprisent. Tant mieux. Peut-être les impératifs de la guerre leur parleront-ils d'autant plus.

Je patiente dans le salon bariolé, retenant mon jugement sur cette débauche d'étoffes et de bazars en tous genres, et puis soudain, il est là. Lui et ses deux acolytes : cela aussi, c'était à prévoir… Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley me saluent avec une égale froideur, mêlée de curiosité, et d'un soupçon de crainte… Oui, je fais peur aux gens, c'est sans doute aussi une des raisons qui m'a conduit au pouvoir en ces jours funestes. Comme si je pouvais faire peur à Voldemort…

Potter, lui, me serre la main avec rien de plus dans son regard que du défi.

Intérieurement, je retiens un soupir. Je sais d'ores et déjà que la tâche ne va pas être facile. Je sais que ce garçon et moi nous sommes déjà dressés l'un contre l'autre dans le passé, et que Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour dissiper cette inimitié. Alors, à présent que Dumbledore est mort…

Le souvenir du vieil homme me revient en pensée, et je serre les dents. Un grand sorcier, assurément. Je peux affirmer qu'il fait partie des rares personnes pour lesquelles j'ai éprouvé du respect, même en tant qu'adversaire politique. Mais à présent, un jour comme aujourd'hui, son fantôme intervient encore dans les affaires qui m'occupent…

\- Monsieur le Ministre, lâche Potter comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

Je le contemple un bref instant. Il a changé, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. La mort de Dumbledore l'a marqué, bien sûr. Mais pas seulement. Il me parait plus maigre, plus grand. Les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance ont fondu sur son visage osseux. Il a l'apparence d'un homme qui se serait débarrassé de tout ce qu'il y avait de superflu dans sa vie, pour ne concentrer que l'essentiel, les forces dont il aura besoin pour se battre dans cette guerre. Ses yeux n'ont plus ces restes de naïveté, d'innocence qui commençaient déjà à sombrer lors de notre première rencontre. Il a le regard déterminé à présent. Il se tient assis dans cette pièce surchargée, aussi déplacé que je le suis moi-même, parce qu'il a déjà fait ses adieux à ce monde et que chaque seconde lui crie de partir. Potter a l'allure d'un homme qui a tout sacrifié, qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Je comprends pourquoi son aura fascine à ce point… Et je sais aussi qu'il en sera d'autant plus dur à manier.

Posément, je lui explique les raisons de ma venue. Le testament, les objets légués par Dumbledore. Je lis les noms et les conditions une par une. Je sens l'excitation monter cher Granger et Weasley, mais le regard de Potter, lui, s'assombrit. Peut-être devine-t-il déjà les raisons de ma venue ici. Moi, je devine déjà mon échec. Je l'avais prédit avant même de pénétrer ici. Mais je tente quand même, parce que c'est mon devoir de Ministre, et que je ne pourrai pas arriver au terme de cette guerre en me disant que je n'ai pas tout essayé.

Je lui demande donc, avec tout le calme dont je suis capable, si Dumbledore lui a légué un plan avant sa mort, un secret, des connaissances, un moyen quelconque avec lequel combattre Voldemort, et qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité me communiquer pour une de ces raisons absurdes dont il avait le privilège.

Evidemment, Potter nie en bloc. Je sens la colère monter dans sa voix, dans son visage autrefois si pur et maintenant si dur. Pourtant, cette colère ne semble pas diriger entièrement contre moi… Ses amis semblent sincères lorsqu'ils expriment leur surprise face aux objets que Dumbledore leur a légués. Des objets absurdes, comme toutes les lubies du vieil homme… Il aura décidément choisi de mener son monde à la baguette jusqu'au bout. Par détours, par énigmes… Mais l'heure n'est plus aux devinettes : cela, Dumbledore semble ne l'avoir jamais compris. Son amour des petits jeux nous aura peut-être tous condamnés aujourd'hui… Si ni Potter, ni moi-même ne comprenons ce qu'il attendait de nous.

Une dernière fois, je tente de convaincre Potter de se rallier publiquement au Ministère. De se prononcer en notre faveur, d'être notre porte-parole, d'encourager les Aurors et le peuple à ne pas perdre espoir… L'espoir est la meilleure chose que Voldemort a su nous prendre, et cela nous tue à petit feu aujourd'hui…

Mais comme la dernière fois, Potter ne veut rien entendre. Face à cela, je sens mon vieux caractère se crisper, se raidir : je n'y peux absolument rien, je ne suis pas fait pour la diplomatie. Je n'ai pas été élu pour comprendre les caprices stupides d'un adolescent qui ne comprend rien à cette guerre et aux enjeux qu'elle implique.

Comment ne peut-il pas comprendre que le moral des troupes est primordial pour ne pas s'effondrer ? Comment peut-il me rejeter ainsi alors que le partage d'informations sera peut-être tout ce qui nous sauvera ?

Mais non, Dumbledore, encore : Potter a confiance en Dumbledore, et Dumbledore n'a jamais souhaité se lier avec moi. Potter accorde plus d'importance aux griefs qu'il nourrit envers le Ministère, qu'à la nécessité de tous nous sauver. Il a son propre plan, ses propres projets en tête : je peux le lire dans ses yeux. Il croit qu'il pourra défaire cette guerre à lui seul, peut-être. L'Elu… J'ai connu d'autres hommes comme lui, de jeunes hommes, animés de folies telles que celles-ci, et elles ne leur ont jamais réussi…

Lorsque je me lève pour partir, je contemple Potter dans les yeux. J'y vois le reflet de mon propre avenir. L'entêtement de Potter va le conduire jusque dans la tombe, lui et ses amis si précieux. Je ne m'attends pas à un autre destin pour mes pairs et moi-même.

Je combats pour une cause que je sais perdue. Je suis le dernier rempart qui se dresse entre le monde sorcier et le chaos absolu. Le dernier espoir auquel les gens se raccrochent, pour se convaincre que l'on peut encore gagner, qu'un gouvernement organisé dirige encore les opérations, et qu'une solution finira par être trouvée, forcément.

Je suis la dernière œillère que le peuple a trouvé pour se cacher de la réalité. Je suis venu ici aujourd'hui pour demander à Potter d'incarner cette œillère avec moi. Je comprends qu'il ait refusé.

Je suis Rufus Scrimgeour. Je suis le Pape qui vend des miracles aux gens, qui leur promet un avenir, de l'espoir, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'ils sont faux.

Je suis un Ministre de guerre. Censé porter le poids de la sagesse, de l'expérience, porter le poids de la couronne sur mes épaules.

Mais je ne sauverai pas le monde sorcier.

Tout ce que le monde sorcier a élu, c'est un dernier vieux lion, digne de porter la couronne. Pour que, lorsque le moment sera venu et que l'histoire contemplera nos noms, le Ministère de la Magie brille d'un ultime éclat, d'une ultime preuve de valeur, avant de déposer la couronne, ensanglantée, aux pieds de Voldemort.


	4. L'Impératrice

Certaines subtilités de ce chapitre vous échapperont peut-être si vous n'avez pas lu "Zodiaque". Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous rattraper : lisez les chapitres 3 et 6 (et tout le reste tant que vous y êtes : il n'y a que 13 chapitres ^^).

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

C'est une très belle journée d'été. J'ai toujours cru voir une forme d'ironie, dans ce tour cruel que nous joue la nature : partout autour de nous, des gens disparaissent, des gens meurent. Pourtant, le Soleil brille à son zénith. Plus resplendissant que jamais. Le ciel bleu semble se jouer de nous, et les oiseaux qui s'ébattent dans les airs nous narguent de leur innocence.

J'aime regarder la vue depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Quand j'étais petite, je contemplais mes frères se disputer au Quidditch, trépignant pour pouvoir les rejoindre. A présent, plus personne ne joue au Quidditch à ma fenêtre. Mes parents vont et viennent, dressant les tables, fixant le chapiteau. Ils me font penser à ces oiseaux qui tourbillonnent dans le ciel : tentant désespérément de fuir la réalité…

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus absurde qu'un mariage en temps de guerre. J'admire Bill et Fleur pour leur idéalisme. Leur éclat, leur flamme, cette fougue qui les pousse à dire « Non » à la guerre, « Oui » à la vie, « Oui » à l'espoir…

Mais quelque chose s'est brisé en moi durant l'année écoulée. J'ai perdu cette lueur qui anime les oiseaux, et qui leur permet de voler… Je suis capable de la voir en Bill et Fleur, mais je ne la ressens plus. Je ne suis plus libre. Je dois cohabiter avec ces vestiges de moi, désormais : ces petits résidus flétris, amers et noirs, qui diffusent leur saveur cynique en moi…

Je contemple Bill et Fleur, afférés à tout préparer dans le jardin, et je suis incapable de nous voir, Harry et moi. Nous sommes la génération sacrifiée. Pas d'avenir, pour lui et moi… Pas d'avenir au-delà du lendemain.

Je me suis perdue dans bien des choses, l'année dernière. D'autres bras. D'autres souffrances. D'autres malheurs, pour nier ceux qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver… Pour nier celle que j'étais, avec toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait… Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, avec le recul, je pense que la plus grande blessure que je me suis infligée à moi-même a été d'espérer. Ce sont mes espoirs qui m'ont mordu le cœur, trainée dans la poussière, dans le lit de Dean et de tant d'autres hommes, l'espoir insensé, fou, que cette guerre ne viendrait pas, que nous n'aurions pas à nous battre, que je ne serais plus Ginny Weasley et que je n'aurais pas à perdre tout ce qui m'était cher, pas à le perdre lui…

A cause de cet espoir insensé, j'ai dressé une barrière entre Harry et moi. Lui voulait accepter son destin. Embrasser cette prophétie qui le condamnait à tuer ou être tué, mourir en martyr, ou vivre en assassin, même si cela le répugnait. Harry a changé. Il a fait face à cette guerre alors que je n'en étais pas encore capable. Cela nous a séparés. A cause de cela, je me suis perdue…

J'ai erré, de couche en couche, jusqu'à ce que Dean me capture et ne saisisse tout ce qu'il y avait de tordu en moi. Avec Dean, j'ai cru cessé d'exister. C'était ce que je voulais, pas vrai ? Je ne voulais plus être Ginny Weasley. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, je ne voulais plus ressentir. Cela me convenait d'être cette chose sans estime que Dean prenait, martyrisait et prêtait comme bon lui semblait. Et pourtant, cette liaison terrible avec Dean a pris fin…

Que s'est-il passé en moi ? Aujourd'hui, je regarde dans le miroir, et je vois une personne totalement différente de celle que j'étais à l'époque. Je contemple mon visage fin, ma peau pâle, le drapé délicat de mes cheveux qui s'enroulent sur mes épaules, la légère poudre de maquillage qui souligne mes cils… Il n'y a pas de peur, dans mes yeux. Je me vois tel que je voyais Harry à l'époque : sûr de lui, magnifique et terrible. Parce que j'ai accepté. Moi aussi, à mon tour, enfin, j'ai accepté cette guerre et toutes les horreurs qu'elle s'apprête à nous faire. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas regarder Bill et Fleur sans moquerie. Harry et moi, nous nous aimons. Mais nous allons mourir. Tous ceux qui disent le contraire nous semblent naïfs, et en silence, nous sourions.

Je ressens une grande paix à l'intérieur de moi-même. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point il était reposant d'accepter son sort. J'ai l'impression d'être sortie d'un long combat, naïf et vain, un combat qui m'a torturée pendant une année entière. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve enfin telle que j'aurais toujours dû être. Une Gryffondor. Une Weasley. Une Impératrice.

Harry m'a parlé de ce livre que Dumbledore a légué à Hermione : les Contes de Beedle le Barde. Dans ce livre, il y a un conte, le conte des trois frères, qui parle d'accueillir la mort comme une vieille amie.

J'ignore si la mort est mon amie. Mais, tout comme Harry, je l'ai acceptée, et je sens son aura descendue sur moi désormais : elle m'enveloppe telle une armure, insensible à toutes les agressions du monde. Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre, puisque j'ai déjà tout renoncé.

L'année dernière, j'étais une petite fille perdue, qui fermait les yeux à l'approche de la tempête. Cela m'a coûté l'homme que j'aimais. L'homme que j'aimais a fait face, il s'est plongé dans la tourmente, et il y est mort, pour devenir autre chose. Un guerrier. L'Elu qui pourra stopper la tempête, peut-être ? Probablement pas. Harry n'a jamais entretenu ce genre d'espoirs, et je ne les nourris plus non plus. Nous nous battons parce que nous devons le faire, c'est tout. Personne ne nous a donné le choix. C'est injuste. Et ça n'a pas le moindre sens…

Pourtant je me tiens là à mon tour aujourd'hui. J'ai accepté l'inévitable : la guerre, la vie, la mort, et leur éternelle vacuité. La petite fille perdue est morte à son tour dans la tempête. Elle aura mis du temps, mais enfin, elle est devenue autre chose. Elle aussi peut se battre et mourir, désormais. Elle est l'Impératrice.

Délaissant le miroir, je m'aventure hors de ma chambre. La maison bruisse des dizaines de vies qui l'animent : le mariage est pour ce soir. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, j'ai l'impression de me tenir à la frontière du monde. Comme si nous allions basculer, très bientôt. Comme si ce mariage marquerait la fin de notre existence telle que nous l'avons connue. Et après…

Je repère Harry dans la cuisine. Il est seul. Est-ce qu'il sait, lui aussi ? Je lis dans son regard qu'il sait. Lentement, je tends la main vers lui et l'étreins :

\- Viens avec moi, je lui murmure.

Il me suit, sans un bruit. Cela fait des semaines que nous avons rompu. Mais ce n'était pas une vraie rupture : lui et moi ne le savons que trop bien. La vraie rupture viendra lorsqu'un éclair vert frappera nos deux corps, et qu'il ne restera plus rien.

Silencieusement, je l'entraine dans ma chambre et referme la porte derrière nous. Harry me regarde faire, sans rien dire. Depuis que j'ai accepté notre sort, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans mes propres pensées, et je lui suis ouverte, tout autant. Un seul esprit, un seul amour, un seul sort. Je l'embrasse sans la moindre parole, savourant le goût de sa langue dans ma bouche, ses bras autour de mon corps. A cet instant, je nous trouve immortels. Indestructibles, car rien ne peut nous atteindre, absolument rien : nous irons jusqu'au bout. Nous allons mourir, et nous avons appris à nous en foutre. Il y a quelque chose de beau, de terrible et de noble, dans ce sacrifice gâché…

Le baiser que nous échangeons en ce moment, c'est notre ultime pied de nez à ce monde. C'est notre façon de lui dire que toutes ces épreuves, toutes les impasses dans lesquelles il nous a jetées, nous indiffèrent. Nous vivrons et nous nous aimerons quand même. Avec l'insolence de ceux qui se savent condamnés. Nous volerons chaque étincelle d'intensité à la moindre seconde qui nous sera accordée.

Harry passe ses mains sous mon T-shirt léger. Ses paumes sont chaudes tout contre ma peau. Je le sens brûler auprès de moi, d'un brasier qui nous consume tous les deux : nous nous allongeons sur le lit, et nos corps se retrouvent comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Nous ne l'avons jamais fait dans ma chambre, encore moins au Terrier. A Poudlard, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, Harry n'arrivait pas à coucher avec moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux, et voyait que je désirais un autre que lui : celui qu'il était avant, l'adolescent dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, et qui n'avait pas encore dit oui à son sort…

A partir de l'instant où j'ai accepté celui qu'il était devenu, le désir est revenu. Harry se sentait coupable de ne pouvoir m'offrir celui que j'aimais. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir changé, de ne pouvoir revenir en arrière. Mais j'ai changé aussi, à présent.

Nous nous déshabillons lentement, savourant à chaque vêtement retiré le contact de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. J'aime l'atmosphère confinée du Terrier autour de nous, l'intimité chaude de nos baisers, et les bruits de la campagne au loin. Tout est si tranquille. L'espace d'une seconde, nous pourrions presque croire que nous sommes deux adolescents comme les autres, volant un péché à la vie.

Harry m'embrasse, sur les lèvres, les seins, au creux de moi. A chaque fois que je sens mon corps s'éveiller à ces sensations, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la mort qui viendra nous saisir très bientôt. Alors, je me sens plus vivante que jamais. Je ressens chaque caresse dans la moindre de mes fibres nerveuses. J'éprouve chaque plaisir comme une insulte au destin qui veut nous saisir.

Harry entre en moi, et pendant ces quelques instants, tout cesse d'exister, enfin. Nous sommes une particule d'éternité, dans le chaos du temps. Nous sommes la beauté décelable en toutes choses, et si difficile à saisir, parfois. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux lorsque je songe à ce que nous aurions pu être, si l'épée de Damoclès n'attendait pas de s'abattre sur nos têtes. Notre amour aurait-il été différent alors ?

Harry vient en moi, et comme à chaque fois, je reste fascinée par cette sensation que nos deux êtres se mélangent. Qu'il n'y a plus de frontière discernable entre lui et moi. L'Elu et l'Impératrice… Quel glorieux couple nous feront, lorsque nous frapperons tous les deux aux portes de l'au-delà. Bien sûr, après cela, il n'y aura plus rien…

Harry s'étend auprès de moi, et je le contemple, captivée par sa présence. Son odeur, son étreinte, son sperme en moi : tout me rappelle qu'il est en vie, que je suis en vie, que nous sommes là, tous les deux, à cet instant précis. Pour combien de temps encore ? Tout parait si fragile…

Il me vient à l'esprit que cet instant-là est parfait. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres, ce sera le tout dernier. On ne peut pas revivre deux fois une telle plénitude. Après avoir brillé d'un éclat corrosif au ciel des amants maudits, Harry et moi allons nous séparer. Si nous poursuivons notre destin, nous ne nous unirons plus jamais, et nous mourrons seuls, loin l'un de l'autre, entourés d'ennemis, de souffrance et de froid.

Il semble lire dans mes pensées :

\- Tu sais, parfois, il m'est arrivé d'envisager… D'en finir maintenant, dit-il tout doucement.

On dirait que ses propres paroles l'effraient. Il continue quand même :

\- Tu sais… Ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de faire ce que l'on attend de moi. Ne pas me laisser massacrer parce que c'est ce qui a été décidé par une étrangère, bien avant ma naissance. Punir tous ceux qui reposent leurs espoirs uniquement sur moi, sans se préoccuper de qui je suis ni de ce qui m'arrivera.

Ses paroles trouvent un écho en moi :

\- Il m'est arrivé de le penser aussi, je lui avoue dans un murmure.

Il caresse mon visage, et sourit :

\- Maintenant, ce serait un bon moment, pour le faire. Le meilleur moment.

Je l'embrasse. Je presse longtemps mon visage dans le refuge sucré de son cou. J'écoute nos deux corps battre, et respirer. L'adrénaline monte en flèche en moi, mais je sais ce que je dois lui dire :

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne solution, je déclare en affrontant son regard.

Il me dévisage, ses merveilleux yeux verts empreints de curiosité. Alors, je poursuis :

\- Nous sommes dans cette merde à cause d'eux. A cause d'une guerre que nous n'avons pas voulue, encore moins déclenchée. C'est uniquement à cause d'elle que nous sommes condamnés. Alors… Se tuer maintenant, ce serait trop facile, tu comprends ? S'ils veulent ma vie, je veux les forcer à venir la chercher. Je ne mourrai pas tranquillement dans mon lit, et je ne me laisserai pas faire quand le vrai moment viendra, tu peux me croire. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux être tuée. Les forcer à venir prendre ma vie, à contempler mon sacrifice, et à en ressentir l'impact, comme je le ressentirai.

J'appuie ma main contre sa poitrine, doucement :

\- Ça devrait être la même chose pour toi. A dix-sept ans, le monde t'a élu sauveur et unique espoir du monde sorcier. Ils veulent que tu affrontes Voldemort, ils veulent que tu gagnes la guerre pour eux. Force-les à assumer ce choix. Et à vivre avec.

Harry caresse mes cheveux, avec une tendresse qui m'émeut soudain au-delà des mots :

\- Tu n'as plus peur de mourir ? me demande-t-il.

J'entremêle mes doigts aux siens :

\- Non, plus maintenant.

Il m'embrasse, et nous restons silencieux, dans la quiétude de l'autre. Arrive alors la fin de l'éternité. Il nous faut nous rhabiller, retourner au monde des vivants et prétendre que nous en faisons toujours partie. Avant de quitter ma chambre, Harry m'enlace et m'embrasse une dernière fois. Je sens mon odeur mêlée à la sienne sur sa peau, et je souhaite qu'elle l'accompagne, tel un talisman. Ron entre à cet instant.

C'est fini. La particule s'est brisée. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là, véritablement, que la guerre a commencé.


	5. L'Etoile

Le professeur Trelawney m'a toujours affirmé que j'avais une bonne étoile. Dans les circonstances actuelles, cependant, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à la voir. Les étoiles semblent toutes nous avoir abandonnés : le ciel est déserté au-dessus de nous, et si je devais contempler l'avenir, je ne verrais qu'un horizon noir. Qu'y a-t-il de pire : le noir ou le vide ? Sans doute vont-ils ensemble, et cela hante mes cauchemars…

J'entame ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Dire que la vie a repris son cours dans l'école me semble bien étrange. La vie a repris, oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Elle ne ressemble à rien de ce que nous avons connu. C'est le professeur Rogue qui fait la loi désormais. Les Mangemorts sont lâchés dans l'école, libres de punir et de torturer qui bon leur semble. Le professeur McGonagall tente tant bien que mal de garder tout le monde à flot, de protéger les plus faibles, mais… Il règne dans l'air comme une hystérie collective. Elle est là, juste sous la surface, elle attend.

Le professeur Trelawney m'a toujours dit que j'étais particulièrement sensible à ce genre de choses. Je ressens les ondes négatives qui agitent notre monde, et je le sens basculer, approcher du précipice, inexorablement… Nous sommes tous les passagers d'un navire qui ne tardera pas à se fracasser. Amis, ennemis… Une seule destination : notre affrontement tout proche. Tous n'en sortiront pas indemnes. Quel camp émergera de l'autre côté ?

Assise à la table des Gryffondors, je regarde mes amis, agités des mêmes pensées. Neville Londubat ne lâche plus Luna Lovegood d'une semelle, même s'ils ne sont pas dans la même maison. Celle-ci n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Parfois, elle semble ne même pas le remarquer. Avec eux – le trio d'argent, comme je me plais à les surnommer – Ginny Weasley rayonne d'un éclat animal. Elle est toujours aussi belle que l'année dernière, d'une beauté scandaleuse, interdite : j'ai presque mal de la regarder. Quelque chose a changé en elle, pourtant. L'année dernière, Ginny était triste. Aujourd'hui, elle a l'allure d'une reine. Il y a comme une volonté effroyable dans son regard, qui me pousse à la respecter et à la craindre.

Ginny a tenté de raviver l'AD dès son arrivée à Poudlard, avec plus ou moins de succès. Tous n'ont pas répondu présent à l'appel, mais je suis fière de dire que je l'ai fait. Je ne suis pas naïve : je ne pense pas que nous pourrons venir à bout de cette guerre par nous-mêmes, avec nos moyens d'adolescents, entre deux salles de classe. Mais cela fait du bien de faire quelque chose. De frôler un tout petit peu le risque, tout en se donnant bonne conscience…

Dean et Seamus ont aussi répondu présent. Dean avec son air déterminé qui m'a toujours légèrement fait frissonner. Qui a l'air de faire frissonner Ginny… Et Seamus, dans l'ombre de Dean, fidèle au poste… Je me sens un peu pareil, je crois, vis-à-vis de Lavande…

Lavande. Mon amie de toujours se tient à côté de moi, arrangeant ses cheveux d'une manière encore différente, comme elle le fait chaque jour. C'est une sorte de défi qu'elle s'est donnée à elle-même, à la vie : ne pas laisser la guerre l'empêcher d'être jolie… A mes yeux, elle sera toujours jolie, quoi qu'elle fasse. Ce n'est pas un hasard si je reste dans le sillage de Lavande depuis si longtemps. Moi, Parvati Patil, tombée sous le charme d'une petite blonde de onze ans le soir de sa répartition, au point d'abandonner sa sœur jumelle à Serdaigle pour rejoindre les Gryffondors… Chaque jour, je regarde Lavande, et je ne regrette pas mon choix une seconde.

Lavande s'est épanouie depuis sa rupture avec Ron Weasley. Je n'ai rien contre Ron, mais j'avoue ne jamais avoir compris l'obsession qui a saisi Lavande pour lui durant notre sixième année… Je ne me suis pas sentie jalouse, parce que j'ai tout de suite su que cela ne marcherait jamais. Mais à présent, Lavande papillonne de lit en lit, joyeuse, libre et jamais vulgaire, comme un papillon. Elle assume clairement sa sexualité, et cela se voit. A mes yeux, cela la rend encore plus jolie, et c'est une torture.

Je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne. En quatrième année, j'ai invité Harry au bal parce que Lavande m'y encourageait, persuadée qu'elle était que je lui plaisais. Je n'ai obéi que pour lui faire plaisir, bien sûr… Mais peu à peu, l'adolescence et les années m'ont révélé à moi-même ce que je me cachais. J'aime Lavande. Je l'aime et je la désire, d'une façon que je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire. Mes pensées font rougir la petite fille qui subsiste en moi. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, j'ai accepté d'être une figurante dans ma propre vie : compagne fidèle de Lavande, condamnée à rester à ses côtés, mais jamais _avec_ elle, jamais comme ça…

C'est l'heure de reprendre les cours. La journée se poursuit, dans cette ambiance surréaliste que tout le monde fait mine d'ignorer. Dans les couloirs, je croise Cho Chang, qui elle aussi a répondu présente à l'appel de l'AD. Ça non plus, ça n'a pas eu l'air de ravir Ginny. Je la comprends. Je crois que Cho n'a pas encore abandonné tout espoir de récupérer Harry. Je contemple mes propres pensées, et je trouve ahurissant de se préoccuper encore de ce genre de choses, dans la situation où nous sommes… Peut-être est-ce la preuve que nous sommes toujours bien en vie. A mes yeux, c'est surtout la preuve que nous sommes toujours des enfants.

Aucune nouvelle d'Harry ne nous est parvenue depuis sa disparition à la mi-été. Ron et Hermione n'ont pas reparu non plus, et il est évident qu'ils sont avec lui. Au moins, ils sont libres : autrement le Ministère, la presse et les Mangemorts eux-mêmes auraient célébré leur capture en grande pompe… Je songe à eux, tandis que le professeur Binns annone ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il est sans doute le seul ici à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose… Pour lui, le passé restera toujours plus spectaculaire que le présent. Moi, je songe à Harry, Ron et Hermione, perdus quelque part en pleine nature, dans un lieu hostile, peut-être, seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes, au milieu d'une guerre dont personne ne comprend quelque chose… Que ferais-je, à leur place ?

A ma place, je contemple Lavande, jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle capte mon regard et me sourit, comme elle le fait toujours. Que ferais-je s'ils lui faisaient du mal à elle ?

Le soir, de retour au dortoir, je suis les conseils du professeur Trelawney : je contemple les étoiles et je cherche des réponses dans l'obscurité. Mais les étoiles sont muettes. Elles se moquent de mes tourments d'adolescents, et les affres de la guerre ne leur sont pas d'un plus grand intérêt. C'est la première fois que je doute, je crois, des enseignements du professeur Trelwaney… Est-ce cela que la guerre m'a pris ? Ma foi, mon innocence. L'espoir…

Une chose est sûre : elle ne me prendra pas Lavande. Cela fait partie de ce quelque chose en moi, que personne ne peut atteindre ni toucher. Une chose qui fait partie si intrinsèquement de mon être qu'elle en est devenue mon identité.

Ce soir, le lit d'Hermione reste vide à ma droite, mon autre camarade s'est endormie, et Lavande reste seule éveillée, en train de recoudre un bouton à la lumière d'une bougie. La lueur chaude caresse la douceur de sa peau, irise la pulpe de ses lèvres d'un reflet gourmand, un rouge sensuel, qui m'attire… Ses cheveux sont des filaments d'or orfévrés dans une tresse parfaite. Ses mains, attentives à leur tâche, font aller et venir l'aiguille, rapides, précises, dans une danse qui m'obsède…

A nouveau, Lavande capte mon regard. Ses yeux restent ancrés en moi, cette fois. Je mets plusieurs secondes à réagir. Confuse, je baisse les yeux, espérant qu'elle ne dira rien et qu'elle retournera à son ouvrage, comme toujours. Mais Lavande se lève de son lit. Doucement, elle s'assied à côté de moi et replace une de mes mèches brunes derrière mon oreille :

\- Tout va bien ? dit-elle.

Nous avons souvent partagé le même lit, plus jeunes, lorsque nous gâchions des nuits entières en confidences, lorsque l'orage tonnait fort, ou que notre famille nous manquait. Avec l'âge, mon lit est devenu le refuge des chagrins amoureux de Lavande. Combien de rires, combien de larmes sur cet oreiller… Mais jamais encore la présence de Lavande ne m'avait gênée, comme à cet instant.

Elle me dévisage. Son regard insiste, rencontre chaque détail : ces sourcils noirs que j'ai toujours trouvés trop épais, cette peau brune, même à l'approche de l'hiver, ces cheveux noirs trop fournis, et ces yeux, trop grands, trop sombres… Lavande a de beaux yeux bleus, elle, comme le ciel d'été.

Soudain, sans prévenir, elle approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse.

Stupéfaite, je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer. Même si j'ai rêvé cette scène des milliers de fois en pensée, je n'ai jamais imaginé la réaliser. Une raison absurde me pousse à lever les boucliers, à rejeter tout en bloc, mais Lavande plaque une main contre mes lèvres, doucement :

\- Parvati, murmure-t-elle.

Sa peau sent bon : la crème pour les mains et le savon au jasmin.

\- Ne dis rien, ordonne-t-elle.

Dans son regard, je discerne une vérité effarante. « Je sais », hurlent ses grands yeux clairs. « Je sais, et pour que tu n'aies pas à l'avouer, je t'en prie, laisse-moi faire. »

Alors je me laisse faire. Lavande s'approche à nouveau de moi, et je goûte à ces lèvres que j'ai tant désirées. C'est une sensation étrange, un univers de sensations que je n'ai jamais exploré : Lavande est contre moi, en moi : sa langue mêlée à la mienne, son odeur, le goût de ses bonbons à la fraise dans ma bouche, comme si nous ne partagions plus qu'un seul être, un seul corps.

Je me sens brûler d'un désir si longtemps renié. Lavande ne me touche pas, ne m'étreint en rien, et déjà un plaisir anticipé monte par vagues en moi…

Je me suis déjà touchée en pensant à elle, bien sûr. J'ai déjà joui en pensant à elle. Je pensais que ce baiser n'arriverait jamais – et encore moins tout le reste – alors je me suis permise des folies…

Mais à présent, Lavande passe ses mains contre ma poitrine. Pour me rassurer sans doute, elle ne cesse pas un instant de m'embrasser, et elle guide mes mains tremblantes lorsqu'enfin j'ose faire la même chose.

Sa poitrine est voluptueuse sous mes doigts. Je ne veux pas songer à tous ceux qui l'ont effleurée avant moi : ce soir, Lavande n'est que pour moi.

Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle aimait les filles. Je n'en avais même jamais rêvée. Je suis peut-être sa première, et cette seule pensée m'électrise, me cabre : enfin je me rapproche d'elle et j'unis mon corps au sien…

Elle m'allonge sur le dos. Ses mains vont et viennent, malicieuses, à la frontière de mon chemisier. Les boutons cèdent un par un tandis que ses baisers descendent lentement sur le sel de ma peau, m'arrachant des soupirs que je réprime. La respiration de notre camarade endormie rythme nos gestes. Lorsque Lavande libère mon soutien-gorge et embrasse mes seins, je me mords les lèvres et agrippe les couvertures.

Ses mains sont descendues elles aussi. Elles effleurent mes cuisses à présent, violent la frontière de ma culotte à petits pois, et je me tends, je frissonne, toute entière offerte à ce contact dont je veux plus et tout de suite.

Lavande joue avec moi. Ses doigts me caressent, partent, reviennent, et je finis par supplier pour qu'enfin, elle entre en moi, emplissant ce vide qui m'a consumée pendant des années.

C'est délicieux. C'est mieux que tout ce que mes fantasmes auraient pu simuler. C'est Lavande.

Ses doigts entrent et ressortent, pressent, s'agitent avec un art proche de la magie pure. Je crois mourir lorsqu'ils m'abandonnent, mais alors, Lavande défait fermement la jupe qui m'emprisonne encore. La petite culotte à pois glisse le long de mes jambes, et, de ses lèvres, Lavande dépose un baiser au creux de moi-même.

Je dois me retenir de respirer. Pendant plusieurs secondes, la timidité, la gêne, m'empêchent de réfléchir. Et puis je sens sa langue aller et venir en moi, et tout devient nébuleux.

Mes jambes s'écartent malgré moi. Mes soupirs, indifférents à notre compagne endormie, vont crescendo. Je regarde Lavande, et je vois ses boucles blondes entre mes cuisses, moi entièrement nue, offerte à elle dans l'indécence la plus totale, et cette vision me comble. Je laisse aller ma tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, offerte aux sensations.

La langue de Lavande bouge comme une extension de moi-même. C'est frais, humide, c'est parfait. Ses doigts la rejoignent dans un ballet sensuel, et bientôt je ne m'appartiens plus : je cède à ce plaisir fou qui s'est emparé de moi, à l'érotisme de l'instant, et mes soupirs atteignent leur pamoison.

L'orgasme est si intense que j'en ai presque mal. Il résonne en moi, dans mon ventre, dans toutes les fibres de mes muscles. Mon corps semble devenir mou et cotonneux. Je suis en sueur, mais je ne sens plus le contact du lit sous mon poids.

Lavande se redresse, s'allonge sur le ventre à mes côtés, une main soutenant son front. Je la regarde, éperdue d'incompréhension :

\- Pourquoi ? je lui demande.

\- Parce que j'ai été stupide de ne pas le voir plus tôt, répond-elle. Parce que tu as toujours été là pour moi.

Elle se penche pour m'embrasser :

\- Et parce que tu es belle, murmure-t-elle.

Je sens mon propre goût sur ses lèvres : encore une sensation étrange et sensuelle…

\- Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie, reprend-elle. J'en ai toujours envie…

Je la regarde, encore entièrement vêtue sur le lit, et je comprends soudainement. A nouveau, mes joues s'empourprent :

\- Je n'ai jamais… Je n'ai jamais…

\- Moi non plus, sourit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas grave. A partir d'aujourd'hui, on apprendra ensemble.

J'écoute ses paroles, sans y croire. Dans ce sourire, il y a la promesse d'un lendemain… Alors, enfin, pour la première fois, j'embrasse véritablement Lavande, de ma propre initiative. Je n'ai plus peur de la toucher et de la voir disparaitre sous mes yeux. Je l'effleure parce qu'elle est la chose la plus belle et la plus précieuse que j'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie.

Je ne sais pas où je suis dans cette guerre. Aucun de nous ne le sait. J'ignore ce que les étoiles nous réservent. Je ne sais qu'une seule chose, une seule. Ils ne me prendront pas Lavande. Elle est la seule étoile dont j'ai besoin.


	6. Le Jugement

La cellule est froide et nue. Depuis des années que l'on m'a jeté ici pour y mourir, cela fait longtemps que plus personne ne se préoccupe de moi. On me nourrit, on me surveille, on me laisse contempler le Soleil de temps en temps. Mais celui que j'étais autrefois est bel et bien mort. Le respect, l'admiration, la haine ou la terreur que j'ai pu inspirer se sont envolés depuis longtemps. Mon nom ne suscite plus que de brefs échos dans les remous du monde, une note de bas de page dans les livres d'histoire, tout au plus.

Pourtant, j'ai été grand, autrefois. J'ai été fort, et j'ai connu le meilleur de tous.

Un souffle d'air interrompt mes réflexions. Lorsque l'on a passé plus des deux tiers de sa vie en cellule, il est parfois difficile de garder le cours de ses pensées. Elles se baladent, ricochent sur les murs de pierres nues, tentent désespérément de s'échapper… Sans y parvenir.

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose est différent dans l'air, pourtant. Je le ressens. Voilà sans doute ce que cela fait de passer des décennies privé de sa nature profonde, loin du monde de la magie. A présent, mon instinct réagit comme un voyageur assoiffé en plein désert. Avide de la moindre source d'eau. Moi, je ressens le pouvoir lorsqu'il approche, et je sais qu'il est venu pour moi aujourd'hui.

Cela fait un petit moment que je m'y prépare, déjà. Depuis que l'un des gardiens a eu la prévenance de m'avertir de la mort d'Albus. Qu'ai-je ressenti à cet instant ? Une étrange tristesse, qui ne m'avait pas étreint depuis…

Sans résister, je ferme les yeux. La fraicheur du soir m'enveloppe, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai connu pires rigueurs à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je préfère laisser les souvenirs m'envahir, cette nuit. Les souvenirs, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Et les regrets. Le scénario mille fois rejoué de ma vie, telle qu'elle aurait pu être. Avec Albus…

Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai rencontré. Très jeune homme, en charge d'une famille qu'il ne voulait pas assumer, une famille qui le réfrénait, disait-il, dans son chemin vers la grandeur…

La grandeur. Ce mot me parlait, à l'époque. Albus me parlait. Ses airs bravaches, son ambition, son ingéniosité, sa volonté de conquérir le monde, avec férocité s'il le fallait… Pour moi qui débarquais de mes contrées oubliées, jamais je n'avais rencontré un être aussi vivant qu'Albus. Aussi intense, aussi captivant, en une seule rencontre…

Je n'ai pas tardé à l'accompagner dans ses projets, et plus loin que cela. J'ai découvert l'amour avec Albus. La sensualité, la passion comme je ne l'ai jamais connue depuis. Peu de gens aiment à se souvenir qu'il fut un jour un adolescent aux cheveux auburn et au visage glabre, beau et solennel dans sa maturité, le regard déjà investi de cette intelligence bleue qui ne le quitterait jamais… Peu de gens parviennent à voir l'homme, le très jeune homme, derrière le sage. Et moi aussi, j'ai été jeune. Je peux même dire que j'ai été beau. Avec ce profil grand et blond des hommes du Nord…

Albus et moi nous sommes trouvés, l'espace d'un été, d'une folie partagée. Aujourd'hui mon corps fatigué a tout oublié des nuits de plaisir, du goût de ses baisers sur mes lèvres, de comment c'était de sentir ses mains sur mon corps et son désir en moi, moi en lui… Mais mon cœur, lui, se souvient. Même après que tout se soit fini en désastre. Même après les années de séparation, la déserrance, la descente au plus noir de moi-même, et l'affrontement, enfin… Même après tout ce temps, je n'ai pas oublié. Ce que cela faisait de l'aimer… D'être aimé par lui, même si c'était fini. Même si je lisais le déchirement dans son regard…

Un grand craquement retentit dans le couloir, juste à côté de ma cellule. C'est lui, je le sais. Je l'attends. Il y a longtemps que la peur m'a déserté. Peut-être que si j'avais davantage éprouvé la peur, étant plus jeune…

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas commis toutes les erreurs qui m'ont conduit jusqu'ici. Toutes celles qui m'ont séparé de lui…

Pendant cet été à moitié rêvé, Albus et moi avons fait comme tous les jeunes amoureux de notre âge : nous avons refait le monde. La seule différence était que nous avions le talent, et la patience pour l'appliquer. Où nos chemins se sont-ils séparés, je ne saurais le dire. En ce jour terrible qui a vu la mort d'Arianna, sans doute…

Ce souvenir-là, je me le refuse, mais il s'impose à moi. Sans arrêt, je revois en pensée les larmes dans les yeux d'Albus, le désastre sur son visage, dans sa voix, et la sensation d'entendre son cœur se briser en même temps que son amour, sa foi en moi, nos espérances…

Je suis parti ce jour-là. J'ai fui, comme un lâche. J'ai changé ma honte et mon chagrin en colère, je les ai transformés : j'ai donné vie à cette vision qu'Albus et moi nourrissions, en dix fois plus grand, dix fois plus dur…

Je me suis perdu dans ces rêves qui n'auraient jamais dû prendre vie. J'ai noyé l'homme que j'étais, l'homme que j'aimais, sous un océan de ténèbres. Ai-je fait tout cela pour le provoquer ? Dans l'espoir que nous aurions à nous retrouver face à face, un jour ou l'autre, et qu'il m'achèverait ?

Peut-être bien. J'aurais dû me douter, pourtant, qu'Albus ne m'achèverait pas. J'ignore si c'était une marque de cruauté ou de compassion de sa part. Je me souviens de son regard, au moment ultime, lorsque le combat a définitivement basculé : j'y ai lu une hésitation, sincère, et peut-être un reste d'amour pour moi… Un reste d'espoir…

L'espoir, c'est bien ce qui t'a toujours animé, Albus. On te disait capable de voir le meilleur en chacun, d'accorder une seconde chance à tous. Avais-tu cette même indulgence pour moi ? Avais-je droit à une seconde chance dans ton cœur ?

Je crois que oui. Cette pensée me réchauffe la nuit, me réchauffe à cet instant même, au seuil de te rejoindre…

La peine que j'ai ressentie au moment de ta mort était authentique. Quelque part, ce fut l'instant le plus vrai qui se soit jamais révélé à moi-même. Même si tu ne m'as jamais rendu visite, même si nous ne nous sommes ni vus ni parlés pendant des dizaines d'années… Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu m'as pardonné, et toujours aimé. Je sais que j'ai été pour toi un trésor enfoui, chéri, inavoué, comme tu as été le mien. Je sais que cet été et ses regrets étaient ancrés en toi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je déplore que tu aies eu à souffrir une mort si cruelle…

Mais tout est bien, à présent. Mon heure arrive. J'ignore si je vais te rejoindre, Albus, mais je sais que je mourrai avec ton nom sur mes lèvres.

La porte cède. Voldemort arrive. Il est tel que je l'imaginais : grand, pâle, sans amour ni chaleur dans son aura. Lui ai-je ressemblé un jour ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Moi, je t'avais au fond de mon cœur, Albus. Même aux pires moments, lorsque je refusais de l'admettre. Cet homme-là n'a personne. Et je le plains sincèrement.

\- Où est-elle, Grindelwald ? me demande-t-il de sa voix claire en se penchant sur moi, tel un égal.

« Pauvre fou », ai-je envie de lui dire. « Le spectacle de ma carcasse dans cette cellule ne t'a donc rien appris ? Tu ne mesures donc pas à quel point ce chemin est vide ? »

Tant pis. Il ne m'appartient pas de le faire dévier de cette voie. Moi entre tous les autres, j'en ai perdu le droit depuis longtemps. Tout ce qui compte, c'est rejoindre Albus aujourd'hui. Je savoure l'ironie qui veut que le jugement s'abatte sur moi de la main de cet homme, la main du mage noir qui m'a succédé, et que tu as combattu toute ta vie, Albus…

Notre âge est bel et bien mort. Il est temps pour une nouvelle forme de guerre. Celle-ci sera plus terrible, j'en ai peur. Je plains les héros qui nous succèderons. Pour moi, tout cela n'a plus d'importance :

\- Elle est avec lui, je réponds. Elle a toujours été avec lui. Albus…

L'éclair de lumière verte ne se fait pas attendre. Je vois cela comme une délivrance.

Albus, notre combat s'achève enfin.


	7. La Tour

Bonjour ami lecteur, petite note avant de commencer ce chapitre : dans le chapitre 5 (sur Parvati), j'ai parlé de Cho Chang qui aurait rejoint elle aussi les rangs de l'AD à l'appel de Ginny. C'était une erreur de ma part, puisque dans les romans, Cho a un an de plus qu'Harry, par conséquent, elle devrait déjà avoir terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais bon, puisque je n'ai pas envie de bouleverser mon chapitre, nous allons donc partir du principe que je prends la version des films, où Cho et Harry ont le même âge, et où Cho est donc en 7e année ^^

Vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre portera sur Cho Chang.

Bonne lecture ! (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Zodiaque, le chapitre concernant Cho était le chapitre 2).

* * *

Poudlard a tellement changé. Je revois encore la Grande Salle, illuminée de milliers de chandelles, sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus Dumbledore contemplant l'œuvre de sa vie. Je revois encore les magnifiques sculptures de glace disposées là pour le Bal de Noël lors du Tournoi des Sorciers, et les sourires sur les visages des jeunes filles, les perles, les bijoux, les tissus somptueux, les garçons de notre adolescence, transformés par la solennité de leur tenue et de l'évènement…

La vie me semblait si belle à l'époque. Je me souviens qu'il me suffisait d'un rien pour sourire, et ce sourire m'attirait la sympathie, naturellement. Je ne suis pas de ces jeunes filles spécialement extraverties. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour être populaire, mais mes parents m'ont toujours qualifiée ainsi : « Tu es un Soleil, Cho. Le monde tourne autour de toi et les gens t'aiment. Tu es douce, et belle : ça fait mal rien que de te regarder. »

Aujourd'hui je mesure à quel point tout cela, c'était des sottises. L'amour d'une apparence, voire même d'une aura, ne vous apporte pas la connaissance de l'autre, encore moins son amitié. J'ai vu la valeur de ces amitiés lorsque Cédric est mort. Lorsque j'ai soutenue Marietta par compassion pour elle. L'année dernière, je me noyais de solitude, je m'apitoyais sur moi-même… J'aurais bien sauté de la Tour d'astronomie si cela avait pu ramener les regards sur moi, une dernière fois…

Péché d'orgueil. Péché de petite fille. Heureusement, ma route a croisé celle de Luna juste à temps, et Luna m'a sauvée…

Je n'ai jamais vraiment reparlé à Luna de cette fameuse nuit où, à la faveur d'une étreinte, d'un baiser, d'un peu plus que cela… Elle m'a fait entrevoir tout ce à quoi je renonçais. Tout ce que j'avais refusé de voir depuis le deuil de Cédric. Tout ce que je pourrais être, et devenir. Parfois encore, certaines nuits, je fantasme sur ce petit fragment d'étrange et d'interdit auquel elle m'a initiée… Luna, ton monde n'appartient décidément qu'à toi seule. Ce serait une illusion de vouloir en faire partie, mais, pour te remercier, cela fait un an que je m'emploie à être ton amie.

Rien de plus que cela. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi de cette façon-là, et moi non plus. Cette fameuse nuit en haut de la Tour, tu as fait la seule chose susceptible de me ramener à la vie, à moi-même. C'était un instant de vérité si parfait qu'il ne pouvait advenir qu'une seule fois. Depuis, je me suis efforcée de me reconstruire, et tes sourires, tes regards distraits m'y ont aidée.

C'est étrange. La sensation de se renforcer, de se consolider soi-même, alors que partout autour de moi, le monde s'effondre. Poudlard a sombré dans les ténèbres et la peur : j'ignore comment j'aurais survécu à cette année si j'étais restée là à me morfondre… J'éprouve presque de la culpabilité à me sentir de mieux en mieux chaque jour, tandis que là-bas dehors, des gens souffrent et meurent…

J'ai repris le contrôle de ma vie. J'ai réappris à sourire, à endurer les mauvais jours et à savourer la lumière lorsqu'elle se présente… Les vieux amis d'autrefois sont revenus, tels des papillons attirés par la flamme, et je les ai accueillis à bras ouverts, même si je sais que cette fois, je ne leur accorderai plus jamais l'importance qu'ils avaient dans mon cœur, plus jamais.

J'ai décidé de me servir de cette attraction solaire dont je suis censée disposer. Lorsque Ginny Weasley a appelé tous les anciens à reformer l'AD, j'ai répondu présente. Tous mes amis ont suivi le mouvement, y compris Marietta, et même si pour certains, ce n'était qu'un effet de mode, je sais que cela constituera malgré tous des bras en plus pour notre petite Rébellion…

Ça ne représente sans doute pas grand-chose face aux adultes qui se battent là dehors. Mais j'ai la satisfaction de ne plus être passive. De ne plus être spectatrice de ma propre vie.

Bien sûr, Ginny Weasley n'a pas été ravie de me voir débarquer dans la Salle sur Demande, mais… Même cela, c'était une satisfaction. Un plaisir un peu pervers tel que je ne m'en étais jamais accordée.

Je sais que tu sors avec Harry, Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Je sais qu'il t'a laissée tomber pour partir courir le monde à la recherche de Dieu sait quoi. Poursuivre seul le plan de Dumbledore, affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, combattre cette guerre, tout seul…

Qu'est-ce que tu crois, sale petite garce aux cheveux roux ? Tu penses être la seule à t'inquiéter pour lui toutes les nuits ? Tu penses être la seule à le comprendre, à le connaitre, à savoir ce qu'il doit endurer et à prier pour qu'il lui revienne sain et sauf ?

Tu n'es qu'un choix de seconde main, Ginny Weasley. Un lot de consolation, un prix de circonstance. Tu ne dois ta chance que parce que tu es la sœur de son meilleur ami. La fille la plus proche qu'il avait sous la main, et qui ne soit pas Granger. La fille qui s'est tapée la moitié de l'école…

Je n'ai jamais compris la fascination qu'avaient les garçons pour toi, petite Ginny. Tu es vulgaire. Tu as beau te donner des airs d'impératrice depuis cette nouvelle année, moi je vois clair dans ton jeu : je me rappelle les mains baladeuses de tous ces garçons, les baisers surpris dans les recoins de couloirs, les mille et une rumeurs qui ont couru sur toi, sur Dean et sur tous les autres, toutes plus scandaleuses les unes que les autres…

Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas déjà tombée en cloque. Combien d'avortements à ton actif, petite Ginny ? Combien de MST éliminées discrètement dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? Quand je pense qu'Harry t'a touchée, cela me dégoûte, et j'espère pour lui qu'il a fait attention…

Je te regarde, et je vois la haine que tu me portes toi aussi. Mais c'est pire que de la haine : dans tes yeux, il y a une dose d'indifférence, parce que tu ne te sens pas menacée par moi, parce que je ne compte pas. Eh bien, détrompe-toi. Je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot. Cho Chang est de retour, la Cho dont Harry est tombée amoureux, la Cho qu'il a aimée, cette fameuse année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : souriante, joyeuse et forte…

Pour Harry, j'ai été sa première. Son premier amour, son premier baiser, sa première femme dans son lit. Tu ne pourras jamais remplacer ça dans son cœur : je t'ai précédée partout, quoi que tu fasses. Et quand je te regarde aujourd'hui, moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est le mot « ordure » écrit sur ton front. Harry ne se contentera jamais d'une traînée comme toi. J'ai la présence que tu n'auras jamais. La beauté, la grâce. Tente d'impressionner tant que tu voudras, mais tes airs hautains ne tromperont pas ton monde indéfiniment. Ça me fait du bien de te haïr. Cela me renforce. Je laisse derrière moi la petite fille en pleurs, pour redevenir la femme, la princesse en haut de la Tour…

Attends un peu, petite Ginny. Je ne compte pas rester assise là à pleurer et attendre cette fois-ci. Moi aussi, je vais me battre. Moi aussi, je serai parfaite pour lui. Je sais qu'il me reviendra.

La seule guerre qui compte, pour moi, c'est celle-là.


	8. Le Diable

Deux jours que je moisis dans cette cave. Deux jours sans rien à boire, à manger, sans voir la lumière du Soleil ou même la chaleur d'une flamme…

J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas m'associer à ces imbéciles. Ted Tonks, et cet abruti de Dirk Creswell… Un vieillard et un lèche-cul. Tout juste bons à cirer les pompes de qui voudra bien leur donner de l'attention. De l'attention, ils en ont eu, ça c'est sûr…

Ils fertilisent les chrysanthèmes à l'heure qu'il est. Gornuk aussi. « L'endroit est sûr », qu'il disait ce salopard de gobelin. « L'endroit est sûr ! ». Sûr, ça, il l'était… Sûr pour les Rafleurs en quête de proies bien juteuses. J'ai eu beau leur répéter cent fois que je nous sentais observés, ils n'ont pas écouté. Et le lendemain, ces chiens nous tombaient dessus…

A part moi, seul Gripsec s'en est sorti. Je l'aime bien ce Gobelin. Bien sûr, nous éprouvons l'un envers l'autre le mépris mutuel que se vouent Gobelins et sorciers depuis des siècles. Mais cela ne me dérange pas. Le mépris est un sentiment qui me plait. Je crois que j'aurais aimé naître Gobelin : il y a chez Gripsec une forme de cruauté tout au fond du regard, un petit noyau dur et froid, qui brille sans se dissimuler… Peut-être que si j'étais né Gobelin, je n'aurais pas eu à cacher ce que je suis. Mais alors, où aurait été le plaisir, pas vrai ? Se dissimuler fait partie du jeu. Les voir tous évoluer autour de moi dans l'ignorance parfaite, les voir me sourire et m'apprécier, se laisser séduire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'approchent suffisamment près pour me voir, me voir vraiment… Alors, rien ne peut plus les sauver…

Ginny en savait quelque chose. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu rester à Poudlard, histoire de le lui rappeler tous les jours… Oui, cela m'aurait plu de déambuler dans les couloirs, moi Dean Thomas que tout le monde apprécie, souriant et charmeur, le cœur meurtri depuis que cette cruelle petite garce de Ginny s'en est allée courir d'autres lits, un lit plus prestigieux…

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont tous pensé, à Poudlard. Pauvre Dean. Etait-ce vraiment sa faute s'il était tombé sous le charme de Ginny l'Ensorcelleuse, s'il avait cru la changer ? Mais on ne change pas une putain, pas vrai ?

Je souris pour moi-même. Me remémorer ces quelques mois avec Ginny, ce sont mes seuls instants de chaleur au milieu de cette fuite exaspérante qu'est devenue ma vie. Je n'accorde aucune importance à la pureté du sang : c'est peut-être la seule différence entre les Mangemorts et moi… Et le fait que je suis mon propre maître, bien sûr. Tout cela pour dire que cela me contrarie d'avoir dû abandonner tous mes jouets préférés à Poudlard pour devoir battre la campagne avec un vieillard, un imbécile et deux Gobelins, tout cela parce que je n'ai pas la preuve d'être un Sang-Mêlé. Alors, dans mes rares instants d'intimité, oui, je repense à toi, ma belle Ginny… La façon dont tu te jetais soumise à mes pieds comme la petite chienne que tu étais. La façon dont tu me laissais te faire absolument tout ce que je voulais, peu importe l'humiliation, la douleur ou l'outrage : parce que tu pensais le mériter… Parce que ton petit Elu et toi, vous n'arriviez pas à baiser… Parce que cette guerre vous avait retourné l'esprit, et que j'étais là pour en profiter…

Je n'en ai rien à foutre de cette guerre. Si les Rafleurs n'en avaient pas après ma peau, je leur aurais souhaité bon vent et j'aurais passé mon chemin. Mais me voilà contraint de fuir, moi, Dean Thomas… Prisonnier désormais du Manoir de Lucius Malefoy. Si ça ce n'est pas une vaste blague…

Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir Lucius de près, mais du peu que j'en ai vu, son fils tient bien de lui. J'ai toujours trouvé que Drago Malefoy était une vraie loque. A se pavaner dans les couloirs comme un paon, toujours prêt à invoquer son père si les choses tournaient mal… Que croyait-il, que le nom de Lucius Malefoy était une sorte de sortilège secret qui le protègerait de tout ? Que grâce à Lucius Malefoy, tous ses ennuis ne deviendraient plus qu'un mauvais rêve ?

Il a bien déchanté, pas vrai, ce sale bâtard aux cheveux blancs… Quand son père est allé faire un petit séjour à Azkaban, il faisait moins le fier. Tout au long de sa sixième année, je l'ai vu se décrépir comme une mauviette, et aujourd'hui je crois bien que son Maître en personne se ferait une joie de l'écorcher, lui et toute sa famille…

Non. C'est moi qui l'écorcherais. Voldemort, lui, il fait les choses plus _proprement_ …

Oui, je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom. Vous avez remarqué ? La peur est une chose qui m'est inconnue. La peur, la compassion, la jalousie, l'amour… Autant de petits moucherons dérangeants qui farcissent le cœur des autres hommes et les empêchent de s'amuser. Moi, j'aime m'amuser. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'encombrer de fardeaux aussi puérils. Et l'Avada Kedavra, c'est décidément trop propre pour s'amuser avec ses ennemis…

Voldemort, il ne sait pas ce que ça fait d'ouvrir un homme en deux et de contempler ce qu'i l'intérieur. Il ne connait pas l'odeur du sang, de la merde et des tripes, il ne sait pas ce que ça fait de plonger sa main dans la poitrine d'un homme et d'en ressortir le cœur encore chaud. Moi non plus, je ne le sais pas, bien sûr… Mais si les Malefoy ne m'offrent pas davantage de distraction, et si ce vieil imbécile d'Ollivander qu'on a enfermé avec nous ne se décide pas à la fermer, il se pourrait bien que je le découvre…

Je ferme les yeux. Les pulsions meurtrières sont malvenues lorsque l'on est prisonnier entre quatre murs. Si je tue leurs autres otages, il y a fort à parier que je sois le prochain sur la liste… A moins qu'ils ne décident de m'embaucher ?

Je souris à nouveau. Peut-être que cette chose tordue et noire au fond de moi, c'est précisément ce qui les a retenus de me tuer. C'est vrai ça : pourquoi moi et Gripsec ? Pourquoi pas Tonks et Creswell ? Les Mangemorts ont déjà prouvé qu'ils ne rechignaient pas à tuer des vieillards et des enfants… Alors, peut-être que c'est cet éclat de cruauté au fond de nos yeux, qui a su leur parler… Peut-être que quand Queudver descend jusque dans notre prison et qu'il croise mon regard, il voit quelque chose de pire encore que chez son Maître, et peut-être que cela lui fait peur…

Je n'ai pas l'ambition de Voldemort, pourtant. L'ambition est une preuve de stupidité pour les gens comme nous. Afficher ce que nous sommes est le meilleur moyen de nous faire descendre dans la fleur de l'âge… Non, moi j'ai la ferme intention de vivre très, très longtemps. Je ferai du mal à toutes sortes de gens avec toutes sortes de façons au cours de ma vie. Et le meilleur, c'est que lorsque je dirai enfin adieu à ce monde de cafards pour accepter le grand vide qui nous attend tous, je serai pleuré en héros. Je serai regretté, entouré de tous mes amis que j'aurai dupés… Et il n'y aura pas de mort pour moi, parce que le vide, je le porte déjà. Je m'en nourris. Je me demande ce qu'il faudrait, à vous, pour vous rendre vide… Pour que j'absorbe l'essence même de votre bonheur, de votre estime de soi et de votre identité, jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus rien, plus rien que mes choses…

J'aurais dû naître Détraqueur. Il doit y avoir une forme d'extase à donner le Baiser à un condamné… Une forme de jouissance que nous pauvres sorciers ne pourront jamais connaitre, peu importe le nombre de gens que l'on baise ou que l'on tue… Un contact aussi intime… Une âme, qui en aspire une autre… J'aurais aimé faire ça à Ginny. J'aurais aimé la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure. Une autre fois, peut-être…

Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Peu importe l'issue de cette guerre : Dean Thomas ne mourra pas au fond d'une cave sans avoir planté au moins une fois ses mains dans la chair d'une proie… Peut-être que ce sera Ginny. C'est une Sang-Pur : les Mangemorts épargneront sûrement sa beauté une fois qu'ils auront massacré le reste de son ennuyante famille… Peut-être que ce sera Seamus. Ah, Seamus, toi aussi tu me manques… Tu es mon jouet le plus ancien et le plus précieux. Cabossé, comme tous les vieux jouets longtemps torturés par leurs maîtres. Mais je suis sûr que toi aussi, je te manque. Comme Ginny, tu es un bon chiot qui a pris la mesure, mais toi tu ne songeras jamais à te rebeller. Je suis ton monde, et même la souffrance est un cadeau de ma part à tes yeux… Que fais-tu en ce moment à Poudlard ? Est-ce que tu déplores mon absence ? Est-ce que tu te réchauffes auprès d'un autre garçon en imaginant que c'est moi ? Ce puceron de Creavey, peut-être ? Si ce n'est pas un suceur de queues celui-là, je suis prêt à m'arracher la mienne… Quoique, elle pourrait avoir d'autres usages plus intéressants pour toi…

A nouveau, je souris pour moi-même. Ce sénile d'Ollivander me croie aussi fou que lui, et Gripsec se méfie de moi. Aucune importance. Un jour je sortirai d'ici et j'irai rendre une petite visite à Ginny. Lui rappeler à qui va son allégeance. Si Voldemort laisse quelque chose de son Potter adoré, peut-être que j'irai lui en prélever un petit morceau et que je le lui offrirai… Une bonne queue bien raide, ça la tenterait peut-être ? Elle aimait ça dans mes souvenirs…

J'entends du bruit dans l'escalier. C'est à nouveau Queudver, le rat puant de Voldemort. Par ennui ou par jeu, je me relève pour me placer juste devant la porte avant qu'il n'entre. Il sursaute en me voyant. Je ne fais rien, je ne désobéis pas. Je suis à la distance qu'il m'a imposée, les mains croisées derrière le dos, bien droit dans mes fringues de voyage. Je lui souris. Est-ce l'absence de peur dans mon regard ? Est-ce ce petit fragment d'obscur commun à Gripsec et à moi ? Toujours est-il qu'il me voit à cet instant, je le sais. Il me voit pour ce que je suis vraiment. La surprise cède la place à la terreur dans ses iris : oui ça y est, elle est là, cette terreur subtile et froide qui s'insinue de mes yeux vers les siens, qui rampe, s'élève, le contamine, qui glace peu à peu son cœur et son esprit… Aimes-tu ce que tu vois, Queudver ?

Et vous…

Aimez-vous ce que vous voyez ?


	9. Le Bateleur

Le Bateleur. Je revois ce personnage en esprit, par-delà les brumes de l'alcool, la fumée de cigarettes, et la fumée d'autres choses, moins recommandables… Le Professeur Trelawney nous avait parlé de lui une fois, sur une des cartes de son jeu de tarot taché par le xérès et les années d'usure. Le Bateleur… Un garçon stupide revêtu d'une sorte de costume d'arlequin, et coiffé d'un chapeau large ridicule. Voilà comment je me sens en ce moment. Voilà comment je me suis senti toute ma vie, je crois…

Je suis assis au comptoir d'un bar Moldu. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer, et pas assez de lucidité pour m'en inquiéter. Dans l'état dans lequel je suis, ça me serait complètement égal de transplaner devant tous ces gens pour ignorer l'addition. Il y a des Rafleurs plus terribles qu'un barman et trois pauvres ivrognes Moldus pour me courir après…

Le Bateleur… J'ignore pourquoi ce détail insignifiant refait surface en moi ce soir. Hermione déteste la Divination. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'y repense. Peut-être que dès l'instant où je l'ai laissée, je n'ai cessé de la voir partout, jusqu'au fond de mon verre de whisky… Hermione, est-ce que tu me détestes aujourd'hui ? Probablement. Je t'ai sans doute donné tellement de raisons de me détester, et depuis tellement longtemps… Est-ce que tu me vois comme le Bateleur, stupide avec mes cheveux roux écarlate et mes airs maladroits, jamais capable d'aligner un mot intelligent devant l'autre lorsqu'il s'agit de te plaire ?

Je n'y peux rien. La maladresse est ancrée en moi, comme la jalousie, la crainte, le manque de confiance en soi… Autant de défauts qui me rongent, qui détruisent l'homme que tu aurais voulu voir en moi, que j'aurais dû être pour toi… Tu-Sais-Qui les a vus aussi, ces défauts. Son foutu médaillon a bien su les aiguiser pendant tout ce temps où je l'ai porté tout contre mon cœur. La nuit, quand je dors recroquevillé sous un pont ou en rase campagne, je l'entends encore me murmurer à l'oreille dans mes cauchemars.

« Elle en aime un autre », me dit-il. « Comment pourrait-elle t'aimer toi ? Qu'as-tu jamais fait pour elle qui puisse susciter son admiration, et encore moins son amour ? Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est te rouler dans la fange avec Lavande, et ne rien lui épargner du spectacle. Tu n'as su que la blesser. Et elle s'est consolée avec un autre. »

Un autre… Le médaillon n'avait qu'un nom à me susurrer : « Harry ».

« Elle le désire », disait-il. « Et il la désire aussi. Tu ne vois pas l'étincelle dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se parlent ? Cette étincelle qui disparait dès qu'ils t'aperçoivent, remplacée par la mauvaise humeur, la contrariété. Voilà à nouveau Ronald qui va tout gâcher, se disent-ils. Pourquoi s'encombre-t-on d'un tel poids ? Alors que nous pourrions être tellement plus heureux ensemble, tous les deux sous la tente… »

Maintenant avec le recul, alors que je suis assis seul dans ce bar minable, tous ces arguments me semblent curieusement perdre de leur saveur. Bien sûr, ces pensées, il m'est arrivé de les ressentir dans mes instants de déprime. Mais jamais avec une telle intensité. Jamais avec une telle conviction. J'ai toujours nourri de la jalousie pour Harry, une jalousie mal placée, sans doute, mais jamais je n'ai sérieusement cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Hermione et lui… Je n'y crois pas plus aujourd'hui. Je n'y croyais que lorsque je portais le médaillon. Et pourtant, je me souviens encore des paroles candides de Luna, dans la Grande Salle durant notre sixième année, alors qu'Hermione semblait s'être totalement détachée de moi…

« Elle est amoureuse », avait dit Luna avec son sourire prophétique qui déchiffrait tout ce qui m'échappait.

C'était la clairvoyance naturelle de Luna, justement, qui m'avait glacé le sang. Qui m'avait noué l'estomac comme je le sens aujourd'hui se nouer sur l'alcool et le vide. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était vrai, je n'ai jamais osé poser la question à Hermione, même après que Lavande et moi ayons rompu et qu'elle soit revenue auprès de moi. Je crois que je redoute la réponse… J'enfouis mon nez dans mon verre de whisky pour me donner raison.

Une fille m'observe depuis le coin du bar. Je crois qu'elle est là depuis peut-être une heure, mais c'est la première fois que j'émerge suffisamment pour la remarquer. Elle est jeune, à peu près mon âge. Ses cheveux bruns s'enroulent en lourdes boucles élégantes sur ses épaules frêles. Ils sont plus sombres que ceux d'Hermione. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je compare tout à elle ? Comme si ma vision du monde était sans cesse passée au prisme de son existence… Ce genre d'expression ne me ressemble pas. Je crois que, loin d'elle, honteux de l'avoir abandonné, j'ai tellement faim d'elle que tout mon esprit se tend pour l'approcher, de la plus faible manière que ce soit… J'aimerais tellement être à la hauteur. J'aimerais tellement réparer mes erreurs. Mais j'ai aussi cette certitude fataliste en moi qui me dit que si on me donne un jour la chance de la retrouver et de me faire pardonner, je prendrai peur, comme je l'ai toujours fait, alors je dirai une connerie pour masquer mes émotions, et je ferai tout foirer…

Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi lucide envers moi-même ? Cela m'effraie.

Au bar, la fille a remarqué mon regard : elle me sourit et s'approche. Ses yeux sont d'un beau vert absinthe. Mais le maquillage les gâte : trop de fard à paupières, trop d'ombres sur ce beau visage pâle. Le rouge agressif du maquillage ressort trop, dénature ses traits, efface la personne qui se trouve derrière…

Elle m'adresse la parole. J'ai du mal à situer exactement ce qu'elle me veut. Je sais juste que je lui réponds, et que pendant dix minutes, nous entretenons une conversation superficielle et sans suite, qui n'essaye même pas de nous duper nous-mêmes. Dix autres minutes s'écoulent avant que nous ne nous éclipsions tous les deux dans la ruelle derrière le bar.

En moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Ou peut-être que je ne le sais que trop bien. C'est ma vieille connerie qui ressort, celle qui me pousse à toujours tout gâcher, absolument tout, avant même que cela ne devienne vrai… Je sais bien qu'Hermione n'est pas là ici ce soir et que de toute façon, nous ne sommes même pas ensemble. Moi qui ai profité à fond de chaque centimètre carré de Lavande, je n'ai jamais senti l'odeur des cheveux d'Hermione, la douceur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres ou la chaleur de son étreinte… Je ne m'en suis pas montré digne. Et maintenant, je l'ai abandonnée. Peut-être même qu'un autre l'a touchée avant moi… Un autre auquel elle s'est donnée comme elle ne se donnera jamais à moi…

L'alcool, le chagrin : tout ceci emporte mes remords tandis que la fille m'embrasse de ses lèvres trop rouges. Son haleine sent le gin et la cigarette : un mélange qui n'a rien d'agréable, mais je suis trop désespéré pour m'y attarder. A cet instant, sentir la chaleur de son corps autour de moi me semble une juste revanche sur tous les malheurs qui m'accablent. Peu importe que je sois fautif, ou que je le sois encore plus le lendemain.

La fille s'écarte et défait ma ceinture sans davantage de sentiments. Il me vient à l'esprit qu'il s'agit sans doute d'une professionnelle, et que je n'ai toujours rien pour la payer. Le préservatif qu'elle exhume de son manteau renforce mes impressions : en un tour de main, nous voilà isolés par cette barrière de plastique, aussi tangible que celle qui se dresse entre nos deux cœurs, nos deux esprits, nos deux êtres.

« Qui es-tu ? » ai-je envie de demander à cette fille de la nuit.

Mais je me rends compte aussitôt que je ne veux pas connaitre la réponse. Je ne veux qu'Hermione.

A genoux dans la neige fondue mêlée de boue, la fille me prend dans sa bouche et réveille des souvenirs de mon temps avec Lavande. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs physiques, et l'excitation que je ressens est presque mécanique, indépendante de ma volonté : la stimulation efficace des zones adéquates, qui donne un résultat adéquat.

Elle se relève lorsqu'elle me sent suffisamment prêt, puis elle baisse sans plus de cérémonie son collant filé et plaque ses deux mains contre le mur de briques. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Maladroitement, mes doigts tâtonnent sous sa robe courte pour trouver son point chaud et humide entre ses cuisses. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais fait ce qu'il faut pour la mettre à l'aise, mais son indifférence et ses manières me persuadent que ce n'est pas la peine : je me contente d'user de mes doigts pour me guider et m'introduire en elle.

Elle n'a pas de réaction. J'ignore totalement ce que notre acte lui inspire, et je suis trop saoul pour en éprouver de la honte. Rien ne me culpabilise davantage que l'abandon d'Hermione. Je songe à tout cela tandis que mes sens se concentrent uniquement sur ce qu'ils perçoivent : la chaleur étroite et délicieuse autour de moi, la douceur des traits d'Hermione, le brun de ses cheveux rebelles et le sérieux dans sa voix… Tous ces détails, ces milliers de petits détails, qui n'ont pu être vus que de moi, je le sais…

Je jouis, sans passion ni réelle plaisir, une larme m'échappant malgré moi. La fille se retourne pour attendre son dû. Je lui donne un Gallion, en lui expliquant qu'il s'agit d'or, et elle me laisse partir bouche bée.

Je ne sais pas où je traine la nuit suivante, ni le jour d'après. Je sais juste que je finis par échouer dans un bar, horriblement similaire au précédent, le soir du Réveillon de Noël. Je joue avec le Déluminateur de Dumbledore, quand soudain, une boule de lumière s'en échappe et entre en moi.

« Ron », me dit-elle, et c'est la voix d'Hermione qui réchauffe mon cœur et mon âme toute entière tout à coup. « Ron ».

La certitude s'empare de moi, sans même que j'aie besoin d'y réfléchir une seconde. Je transplane, déjà vacillant sous l'espoir…

Le reste est une surprise sans nom. Une forêt englacée, une mare gelée dans le noir, et Harry qui se débat tout au fond de l'eau… Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde avant de plonger à mon tour pour l'en libérer. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, j'ignore comment j'y suis arrivé, et j'ai presque oublié la voix d'Hermione entre temps. Tout cela n'a plus d'importance tandis que je sauve in extremis la vie de mon meilleur ami. Mon meilleur ami…

Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Comment ai-je pu l'abandonner à cette obscurité, lui, et la femme de ma vie ?

Une égale incompréhension se déploie dans ses yeux tandis que je lui raconte ma mésaventure. Nous n'osons pas parler d'Hermione, pas encore. Dans le silence, tandis que nous nous remettons à peine du froid, l'épée de Gryffondor miraculeusement posée entre nous, je laisse de côté les mystères qui agitent nos vies pour observer mon ami de plus près.

Je ne suis parti que quelques semaines, mais la métamorphose est visible, aussi criante qu'un cocard en pleine figure. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais du mal à me rendre compte d'à quel point Harry avait changé depuis notre dernière année. Peut-être que je changeais en même temps que lui. Mais à présent, après ce bref exil, je vois le stress et le manque de sommeil qui étirent sa peau, je vois les cernes noirs qui dévorent ses joues, et cet éclat fanatique, presque démentiel, qui anime ses yeux et semble le faire tenir sur ses jambes à lui seul… Harry a le regard d'un soldat envoyé à la mort. Je le sais, Ginny avait le même regard la dernière fois que je l'ai quittée, et cela m'effraie. J'ai peur que mon meilleur ami et ma sœur se prennent pour des kamikazes. J'ai peur qu'ils aient perdu tout espoir alors qu'ils sont censés l'incarner.

Moi, je ne veux pas perdre espoir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je dois vivre pour sauver les miens, sauver Hermione, et avoir une chance de lui prouver que je ne suis pas ce minable qui l'a abandonné au plein cœur de la guerre, pour baiser une pute à demi-saoul dans une ruelle.

C'est cette pensée qui me renforce tandis qu'ensemble, Harry et moi, nous détruisons le médaillon de Serpentard. Alors seulement, le courage me revient de rentrer au camp.

Je me fige dès l'instant où je vois Hermione. Elle se fige aussi. Cette vision, sa présence, je l'ai rêvée tant de fois à travers mon ébriété… J'aimerais tellement lui ouvrir mon cœur en grand pour qu'elle puisse voir tout ce que je souhaiterais lui donner, sans y parvenir… Je voudrais qu'elle comprenne à quel point je suis désolé, je voudrais qu'elle dise que j'en vaux la peine, qu'elle se batte pour moi, même si je ne le mérite pas… Je sais que je suis un nul, j'en ai toujours été convaincu. Tous les autres peuvent le penser aussi, ça n'a aucune importance. Mais si elle ne le pense pas… Si seulement elle pouvait ne pas le penser… Cela aurait valu le coup de vivre, même en étant moi.

Hermione m'accueille par des coups frappés sur mes bras dressés. Ses mots me heurtent comme autant de blessures à vif. Etrangement, à mesure que sa colère se déverse et me terrifie, je me surprends à l'aimer encore davantage. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible. J'adore cette fougue chez elle, cette passion, cet élan, j'aimerais lui couper la parole et la serrer contre moi pour l'embrasser, mais je sais qu'elle se débattrait plutôt que de me laisser faire… Une part de moi voit du réconfort dans la colère qu'elle me manifeste : cela signifie que je compte, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Alors les mots s'écoulent de ma bouche. Et je sais, à l'instant où je parle, que ce sont les mots justes, pour une fois. Je ne lui dis pas que je l'aime, mais ces sentiments résonnent dans chaque ligne de mon récit, dans cette boule de lueur qui est entrée dans mon cœur au son de sa voix… Jamais je n'aurais pu trouver image plus parfaite pour exprimer ce qu'elle représente pour moi…

Hermione m'écoute longuement, sans rien dire. Les larmes ne franchissent pas ses yeux. Lorsque j'ai terminé, elle se contente de me dévisager, et je sens nos deux cœurs, nos deux destins, sur le point de basculer à cet instant…

Ils n'en font rien. Elle se détourne et rentre dans la tente. J'ignore ce que j'éprouve : peur, confusion, déception, colère, espoir et désespoir mêlés… Peut-être que nous avons basculé, en fin de compte, mais pas du côté que j'espérais. Je me sens tomber dans une longue chute. Parce que j'ai vu l'hésitation d'Hermione, je l'ai vue. J'ai vu son cœur se tendre vers moi, et renoncer.

Parce que Luna avait raison.

Elle en aime un autre.


	10. La Papesse

Un phare dans la nuit. Voilà ce que j'ai l'impression d'être à leurs yeux. Je pourrais pointer dans n'importe quelle direction, ils me suivraient aveuglément. Ils s'en remettent complètement à moi. Ils restent assis là à me regarder, pendant que je relis encore et encore ce foutu exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barde, et ils attendent que je délivre mon jugement. Se rendent-ils compte qu'ils font ainsi peser leur existence, l'issue de cette guerre toute entière, sur mes épaules ? Je ne suis pas un puits de science dont sortent magiquement toutes les solutions. Je suis Hermione Granger. Je suis une adolescente de dix-sept ans, sans famille, sans amour, aussi terrifiée qu'ils le sont… Mais cela, ils ne le voient pas. Ils ne voient que ce que j'ai toujours représenté pour tout le monde : la grosse tête, la solution miracle, celle sur qui on peut se reposer car elle ne dira jamais non.

Inspirant à fond, je chasse ma mauvaise humeur du mieux que je peux. C'est plus facile depuis que Ron a détruit le médaillon.

Il a détruit le médaillon…

Malgré moi, mon regard et mes pensées se tournent vers l'adolescent roux qui partage mon existence depuis déjà sept ans. Il est assis là-bas au bord du feu, avec Harry, et je sais qu'il baisse les yeux pour ne pas capter mon regard. Ron a peur de moi depuis qu'il est revenu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ma colère, à tant de froideur. Pour dire la vérité, moi non plus, je ne m'y attendais pas…

J'ignore d'où me vient cette colère. Elle est juste là, c'est tout. Constamment. Elle me donne envie de hurler à la moindre remarque de Ron, de le secouer par les épaules et d'enfin lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il n'a jamais été capable d'assimiler…

Mais je ne fais rien. Je reste assise là, à tenter de juguler cette fureur inconnue en moi…

Une partie de ma conscience me susurre que je suis injuste avec Ron. Que je me mens à moi-même. Je sais très bien pourquoi je suis en colère. Je suis en colère parce que ce n'est pas lui que je veux…

Secouant la tête, je tente désespérément de me replonger dans ma lecture. Mais c'est peine perdue. A côté de la colère, il y a une forme très particulière de douleur et d'angoisse qui palpite… Comme chaque soir depuis notre fuite du mariage et le début de notre errance, je scrute le ciel. J'ai ce reflexe depuis toute petite lorsque je me sens seule : je me dis que peut-être, quelque part, quelqu'un d'autre regarde la Lune en même temps que moi… Alors on se sent un peu moins seule, pas vrai ?

Peut-être que Malefoy regarde la Lune, ce soir. Peut-être qu'il s'est encore réfugié dans la salle de bain des préfets et qu'il pense à moi. Peut-être qu'il garde toujours une bière pour moi en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Cette pensée me fait sourire. L'amertume en moi se contracte, et je me détourne pour que les garçons ne voient pas les larmes qui m'échappent.

Malefoy me manque.

A la fin de l'année dernière, je me suis séparée de lui parce que les circonstances l'exigeaient. Parce que nous allions fatalement nous retrouver ennemis dans une guerre qui nous dépassait. Parce que je devais partir, et parce que Ron venait de se séparer de Lavande… Il y avait une chance, pour lui et moi. Aucune avec Drago. Ron était mon premier amour, mon premier flirt, celui que je n'hésitais pas à appeler pour moi seule en pensée mon âme sœur…

Je crois que je n'ai fait que regretter ma décision depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard.

Bien sûr, je dois aider Harry dans sa quête des Horcruxes, et j'irai jusqu'au bout. Mais je regrette d'avoir quitté Drago pour Ron. De toutes les raisons du monde, je n'aurais pu en choisir de pire. J'aurais pu épargner à Drago cette souffrance…

J'ai refusé de le voir au début. Pendant le mariage, pendant notre quotidien paisible au Square Grimmaud, je me suis raccrochée à l'idée que je me faisais d'un amour avec Ron, à l'idée d'un avenir possible, d'une romance comme je l'avais toujours rêvée. Mais j'avais tort. Mon amour pour Ron s'est étiolé avec les kilomètres sous nos pieds et la menace toujours grandissante. Le médaillon que nous portions nuit et jour a révélé le pire de nous-mêmes, toutes ces choses que j'avais toujours refusé d'accepter sur lui…

Je me suis rendue compte que toutes ces années, j'avais aimé une illusion. Désormais Ron m'étouffait de sa jalousie, me reprochait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait trouver en lui-même, me blessait par sa manière brute et maladroite de m'aimer sans avoir le courage de l'exprimer.

J'en ai eu assez. Je veux plus. Ses tentatives de se rapprocher de moi auraient peut-être pu marcher l'année dernière, lorsque j'étais encore une adolescente complexée par l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle-même, mais plus maintenant. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je suis une femme. Malefoy m'a révélée à moi-même. Il m'a montré ce que pouvait signifier une relation profonde avec quelqu'un qui le méritait, le ressentait vraiment. Il m'a fait me sentir belle, mature, désirable, là où Ron me souille de son envie et de son mal-être.

J'ai désespérément tenté de lui pardonner, pourtant. J'ai tenté de me raccrocher à lui, de former un lien. Mais comme toujours, il n'a cessé de s'échapper. Jusqu'au jour où il est parti pour de bon.

Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux ce jour-là. Malgré tous ses défauts, malgré l'influence néfaste du médaillon, je n'aurais jamais cru Ron capable de nous abandonner, Harry et moi, tous seuls au milieu de la tourmente, avec toutes les armées de Voldemort à nos trousses…

Mais non. Ron est parti, sans un regard en arrière. Il m'a laissée. Ça a été facile pour lui de me laisser.

Je ferme les yeux, et je revois nos adieux à Drago et moi. Je me souviens comme chaque seconde semblait avalée aussitôt par le passé pour disparaitre, comme le temps glissait comme des sables mouvants sous nos pieds, à quel point j'aurais tout donné pour préserver notre petit bulle hors du monde… J'ai dû jeter toute ma volonté dans ces adieux, et je sais que Drago aussi. Je sais à quel point cela a été dur pour lui de ne pas me retenir. Ron, lui, a simplement tourné les talons et il a transplané.

Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir giflé lorsqu'il est revenu. Sur le moment, ma colère était si intense qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour le soulagement, aucune. C'est à cet instant-là, je crois, que j'ai réalisé que quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé entre Ron et moi.

J'ai eu le temps de penser à nous lorsqu'il n'était pas là. J'ai eu le temps de penser à Malefoy. J'ai mesuré le gouffre qui séparait mes sentiments pour l'un et pour l'autre, alors que tous deux étaient absents. L'absence de Malefoy demeurait une plaie lancinante. L'absence de Ron était comme une délivrance…

Je soupire et le regarde à nouveau. Que dois-je faire à présent ? Je ne lui pardonne pas d'avoir ruiné les chances que nous avions ensemble. Je ne me pardonne pas de m'être aveuglée à son sujet. Je refuse de passer ces heures sombres consumées par ma colère envers lui. Que dois-je faire ?

Le mieux serait sans doute de m'en détacher, j'imagine. Noyer dans l'indifférence ce qui n'a jamais existé. Je n'ai qu'un seul cœur, et qu'une seule personne à qui le dédier aujourd'hui.

Drago… Je me souviens de chaque instant passé avec toi. Je me souviens de tes lèvres, de tes cheveux blonds sur ma joue, de tes bras autour de moi dans l'eau chaude du grand bain. Dans mes rêves, j'entends encore ta voix murmurer à mon oreille pour me rassurer, je savoure ton humour cynique et tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es, si loin de l'image que tu t'étais toujours donné…

Je donnerais tout pour savoir ce que tu fais en ce moment même. Je voudrais partager tes pensées, ton quotidien à présent que ton maître est monté sur le trône, tes souffrances et les doutes qui te dévoraient déjà lorsque nous étions ensemble…

Je sais ce que Voldemort t'a fait subir. Toutes les nuits, des mois durant, j'ai enragé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi, de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, d'être condamnée à rester de mon côté de la barrière, là où la vie nous avait aléatoirement jetés…

Ron ne comprendra jamais ce genre de scrupules. C'est facile pour lui de diviser le monde en deux petits tas bien nets et de ne pas en demander davantage. Aujourd'hui, je réalise qu'il vaut mieux vivre enchainée auprès de celui que l'on aime que libre auprès de celui que l'on hait… Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi, Drago… Même si cela signifiait ma perte, je voudrais être avec toi. Je voudrais délaisser cette guerre et toute cette merde pour t'emmener loin avec moi, partir là où personne ne pourra jamais nous retrouver et nous demander notre nom, ou le statut de notre sang.

C'est impossible, bien sûr. J'ai le sens du devoir, c'est une des choses que tu as aimé chez moi. Et tu es pris dans une toile qu'aucune volonté ne parviendra jamais à trancher. Mon seul espoir en ce monde, c'est donc de mettre un terme à tout cela, de trouver une solution, une dernière, une ultime solution pour Hermione Granger…

Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour te sauver, je le sais. Te sauver de Voldemort, te sauver de gens comme Ron qui ne voient que ton nom de famille, et pas l'homme qui se cache derrière. Je te sauverai, ou je mourrai en essayant. Comme Harry, je n'ai plus d'autre but dans la vie. J'espère qu'en chemin, nos destins se croiseront, ne serait-ce qu'un instant…

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux contes de Beedle le Barde, je me relève pour marcher droit sur Harry et Ron. Une résolution nouvelle m'habite lorsque je prononce ces mots :

\- Je veux aller voir Xenophilius Lovegood.


	11. La Lune

Ce chapitre est, comment dire... Dark. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ^^

* * *

Je suis dans ce cachot depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Il est difficile de compter les jours lorsqu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Je ne peux pas voir l'éclat de la Lune, je ne peux pas contempler le Soleil gouverner mes journées, ni les étoiles veiller sur mes rêves. Je ne suis pas seule dans ce cachot. Dean insiste pour tenir un décompte en se basant sur la régularité de nos repas, mais je ne suis pas persuadée que nos geôliers veillent à nous nourrir correctement. Il est très clair que nous ne sommes pas leur priorité, et s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour faire chanter mon père, je serais probablement morte depuis longtemps.

Il m'est difficile d'analyser cette pensée. Que m'inspire-t-elle, au juste ? Pas grand-chose. La perspective de ma mort ne m'a jamais effrayée : la mort, je la connais depuis l'enfance. Nous sommes de vieilles amies, elle et moi. La mort m'a pris Maman, et si elle doit venir me prendre bientôt, alors je lui sourirai et je l'embrasserai. La plupart des gens ont peur de l'inconnu, ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, de ce qui ne leur ressemble pas. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai des amis maintenant, et je penserai à eux si je dois mourir.

\- Lovegood ! me crie Dean depuis le fond de la cave. Tu parles encore toute seule.

\- Désolée ! je lui réponds. Je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte.

Dean ne répond rien. Agenouillé dans le noir, il laisse sa nervosité s'emparer de lui : je la vois qui agite tous ses membres, qui fait de lui son esclave, qui le contraint à se relever toutes les cinq minutes pour explorer à nouveau la configuration de la pièce, comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà fait le tour des centaines de fois.

Je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise lorsque je me suis rendue compte que j'allais devoir partager ma cellule avec Dean Thomas. De tous mes anciens camarades de Poudlard, il est peut-être le seul sur lequel j'ai du mal à poser mon regard. Il y a quelque chose en lui. Un instinct indéfinissable, une ombre, un souffle, qui me brûle tout au fond de mon cerveau, juste derrière mes yeux. Lorsque je le regarde, quelque chose me crie : « Sauve-toi, Luna ! ». C'est le vieil instinct de la proie face au prédateur. Mais pourquoi Dean serait-il un prédateur ?

Comme tout le monde, je connais le Dean Thomas souriant de Poudlard. J'ai entendu parler de ses malheurs avec Ginny Weasley, et je connais sa bonne humeur et sa fidélité légendaire à Seamus Finnigan. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le tableau ne colle pas. Une silhouette, un frisson, comme un noyau d'obscur dissimulé très loin sous la surface de ce joli visage.

Lorsque je regarde Dean, je vois un costume. Je vois une enveloppe vide, parfaitement ajustée, parfaitement maitrisée, mais qui me renvoie mon reflet, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre derrière.

Dean Thomas sent que je l'observe et sourit. La captivité est en train de rogner son costume aussi sûrement que des mites. J'ai l'impression de voir son masque glisser sur son visage pour révéler sa vraie nature. Quelle est-elle ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de le savoir. La peur n'est pas une émotion familière pour moi : je suis ouverte à l'étrangeté sous toutes ses formes, et même cette cave au fin fond du Manoir Malefoy, même les terribles habitants qui l'occupent, ne peuvent entamer la sérénité que je ressens pour moi-même. Pourtant, face à Dean, mes poils se hérissent. A la façon dont il me dévisage, je sais qu'il se méfie de moi : il sent ma différence comme je sens la sienne. Nous nous tournons autour, telles deux créatures de l'absurde cherchant à jauger le danger de l'autre. Je ne suis pas de nature belliqueuse, pourtant, quelque chose en moi me dit que Dean Thomas devrait être détruit… Il fait planer dans l'air autour de lui une menace bien plus insidieuse que la perspective de la guerre au-dessus de nos têtes. Je me demande si les Malefoy s'en sont rendus compte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il a emprisonné dans cette cave ?

Une toux sèche me tire de mes réflexions. Heureusement, Dean n'est pas seul enfermé avec moi : je crois qu'autrement, sa noirceur se serait emparée de moi depuis longtemps. A la façon dont il me regarde parfois, je perçois toutes les choses qu'il souhaiterait me faire… Ollivander et Gripsec l'empêchent d'accomplir ce fantasme. Même dans un contexte aussi brutal que celui-ci, ils constituent l'interdit social qu'il ne peut pas franchir. J'apporte de l'eau à Ollivander en essayant de préserver ma paix intérieure de l'influence de Dean.

C'est alors que nous entendons des pas dans l'escalier. Etrange : on vient de nous apporter à manger. Mais c'est alors que je sens l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdir : une aura sourde, glacée, s'empare de tous les muscles de mon corps, et je sais qu'il est là. Il n'est encore jamais venu nous voir en personne depuis que nous avons été faits prisonniers. Je suppose qu'il doit être très occupé à massacrer des gens aux quatre coins du pays…

Ollivander se recroqueville auprès de moi, tandis que Gripsec cherche le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce. Seul Dean se remet debout et attend adossé au mur près de la porte, dans une attitude de défi. Dans cet instant de pénombre, il me semble presque apercevoir son aura danser au rythme du terrible visiteur qui franchit la porte…

Lord Voldemort pénètre dans notre cellule. Il hume l'air, comme s'il pouvait s'imprégner du parfum de notre peur. Je n'ai aucune peur à lui donner. Pour Tom Jedusor, je ne ressens que de la pitié. Je le regarde, et je regrette ce qu'il est devenu. Je me demande quelle destinée les étoiles ont tracé pour lui, pour le conduire ainsi devant moi à l'état de monstre. Je me demande s'il aurait pu en être autrement, en d'autres lieux, en d'autres temps. L'essence de ce qu'il est me répugne, il heurte tout ce qu'il y a de précieux dans mes convictions et dans mon cœur. Mais je n'ai pas de colère, pas de haine, et pas de peur.

Ses yeux de reptile balayent les prisonniers un par un. Il s'avance davantage, et je vois Lucius Malefoy s'avancer à sa suite, puis Peter Petigrow, Bellatrix Lestrange, et, en dernier, Drago Malefoy.

Tu es tellement pâle, Drago ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Si tu es ici, c'est que les vacances doivent être arrivées à Poudlard. J'aperçois ton aura danser dans la cellule trouble : elle suinte l'angoisse et les regrets, la terreur et le dégoût de toi-même… La marque ancrée de force sur ton bras te mutile un peu plus chaque jour. Elle te fait souffrir, parce qu'elle te dénature. Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, Drago. Tu n'es pas comme eux.

A l'instant où tu redresses les yeux, je te vois qui croise mon regard, et tu as un mouvement de recul. Ce n'est rien. Non, ne t'en fais pas : je vais bien. Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ma présence ici. Tu n'y es strictement pour rien. Je vois au fond de toi, comme au travers de l'eau la plus pure, et je sais que tout au fond de ton cœur, tu ne voulais rien de tout ceci. Tu es innocent. Regarde-moi bien, Drago, lis en moi comme je lis en toi, et accepte cette vérité que je veux te transmettre : je ne t'en veux pas. S'il te plait, je ne t'en veux pas…

Mais Drago baisse les yeux, submergé par un désespoir si absolu que je manque vaciller sur mes jambes. Il reconnait Dean également, Ollivander, et sa détresse redouble. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire pour Dean…

Lord Voldemort esquisse un sourire épanoui :

\- Quelle belle collection tu nous as récoltée, Lucius, commente-t-il. Dommage que ce ne soient que des pièces de second choix.

\- Maître, la fille Lovegood…

\- Nous sera utile pour faire taire cet imbécile de Xenophilius, je le sais. Mais ma patience a des limites. Cet abruti a intérêt à se tenir tranquille, où je ferai exploser son torchon une bonne fois pour toutes.

Voldemort pénètre plus avant dans la pièce. Il s'arrête en face de Dean, qui joue la comédie de la peur à la perfection : les yeux au sol, priant pour qu'on l'oublie. Moi je vois ce que personne d'autre ne semble percevoir : l'attraction magnétique qui émane de lui, qui tend ses bras d'obscur vers la puissance du mage noir… Mais Voldemort passe son chemin. Peut-être est-il trop monstrueux lui-même pour percevoir le monstre tapi au fond de Dean : son frère de ténèbres…

Moi, en revanche… Moi, je sais qu'il me verra comme un phare au milieu de l'océan.

Cela ne manque pas. Les ténèbres ont toujours été attirées par la lumière, pas vrai ? Est-ce de la lumière qu'il voit en moi ? Ou est-ce seulement l'absence de peur ? Lord Voldemort s'avance vers moi, et son sourire s'élargit à mesure que je soutiens son regard :

\- J'en connais une qui n'a pas peur, susurre-t-il en se passant lentement la langue sur les dents. Pas vrai que tu n'as pas peur, n'est-ce pas, petite fille ? Tu te crois courageuse ? Je te croyais à Serdaigle, pourtant…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire peur, je réponds sans chercher à le provoquer.

Il n'y a pas d'insolence dans ma voix : c'est un fait, c'est tout. Il semble le comprendre… Et cela l'amuse :

\- Quel genre de force crois-tu posséder ? Luna, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne pourrais pas te briser, comme j'ai brisé tous les autres ?

Cette fois, je ne lui répondrai pas. Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Pour moi, cet homme qui me fait face m'est aussi étranger qu'une autre espèce, une autre planète, un autre univers qui ne pourra jamais entrer en collision avec le mien. Peu importe la menace ou les souffrances infligées : ce n'est que de la chair, et je suis tellement plus que cela. L'essence de ce que je suis réside loin en moi-même, dans d'autres horizons qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi, des paysages qui font que je suis Luna. J'ai dû apprendre à enfouir mon âme en moi-même pour survivre depuis bien longtemps déjà…

Mais le mage noir en face de moi veut relever le défi. Je le lis dans ses yeux, avant même qu'il ne lève sa baguette sur moi pour me torturer. Le sortilège fend l'air, et je m'effondre en hurlant. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis toujours Luna. Loin en moi-même, dans une contrée d'herbes bleues et de plantes magnifiques, je cours sous un Soleil rose comme le matin, et rien ne peut m'atteindre, absolument rien.

J'entends des cris autour de moi. Est-ce les miens ? Est-ce ceux de mes compagnons de cellule qui supplient pour ma vie ? Depuis combien de temps dure ce supplice ?

Je serais incapable de le dire. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour garder prise sur la réalité. En fait, depuis mon enfance, j'ai tout fait pour m'en libérer…

La réalité n'a aucun intérêt, la réalité est trompeuse. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que le monde m'a dotée de ce don qui décèle ce que les autres ne voient pas, même si je suis condamnée à ne pas être crue. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je demeurerai à jamais incomprise, et hors d'atteinte pour qui que ce soit… Ce n'est pas grave. Cette solitude était nécessaire pour me protéger de ce que ce monde m'a infligé. Et de ce qu'il continue à me faire.

Dans un éclat de rire, Voldemort relève sa baguette, et je sens les effets du sortilège libérer mon corps. J'éprouve du soulagement, sans doute. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas fini. D'autres Mangemorts ont accouru à mes cris. Tous baignent dans une aura vermeille qui trahit leur soif de sang. Mon sang. Perdu contre le mur du fond, Drago, tu es une larme qui me poignarde de ta douleur… Tu t'en veux, terriblement. Tu voudrais avoir le courage d'agir, de faire quelque chose, mais tu ne peux pas. Cela ne servirait qu'à entrainer ta mort en plus de la mienne. Alors, tu voudrais simplement fuir… Mais tu te l'interdis. Tu penses que tu dois rester, que tu te dois de contempler mon supplice, d'affronter dans les yeux ce que je subis, par respect pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agenouille à mes côtés. Il n'est même pas essoufflé, alors que j'entends ma respiration se briser sur les murs de pierres nues. Il passe doucement ses doigts glacés sur mon visage pour dégager mes cheveux :

\- Je vois que tu es forte, c'est vrai, murmure-t-il. Mais personne ne m'a jamais résisté. Tu entends ? Personne. Tôt ou tard, j'aurai tes larmes, petite Luna. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Peu importe le moyen.

\- Laissez cette enfant tranquille !

Le courage d'Ollivander est récompensé d'une claque de la part de Queudver. Voldemort, lui, s'allonge sur moi et remonte ma jupe. Je sais ce qui va venir. J'inspire à fond mais je ne ferme pas les yeux. Je regarde le plafond, le tracé infini des pierres au-dessus de ma tête, je songe à l'histoire qu'elles ont vécue, à la carrière dont elles ont été extraites, et aux milliers de miracles de l'univers qui ont permis leur formation au cours des années et des siècles. Je songe à tout cela tandis que l'aura glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres me pénètre totalement pour m'infliger une violation au-delà de toute espérance.

Pourtant, je suis toujours Luna. Je suis toujours la petite fille qui court dans les champs de fleurs, et je suis heureuse. Il n'y a pas de douleur, pas de honte, pas de peine, à cet endroit. Seulement toutes les espèces de papillons que je compte découvrir un jour…

Le mage noir se retire avec un cri de satisfaction. Je me suis totalement détachée de mon corps. Ce qui peut lui arriver désormais m'est indifférent. Mes bourreaux n'existent pas : comme le reste du monde, ils font partie d'un univers qui ne pourra jamais m'atteindre. Même lorsque Voldemort ordonne à ses sbires de prendre le relai, je ne bouge pas, je ne crie pas, je ne tente à aucun moment de me relever : je ne suis plus ici, Luna n'est plus dans cette cellule, ce n'est que du sang et des os : Luna court dans les champs de fleurs bleus, et elle est heureuse.

Des éclats de voix attirent malgré tout mon attention : c'est Drago, qui refuse d'obtempérer. Drago qui tente de s'éclipser par l'escalier avant qu'on ne l'oblige à me violer à mon tour. Je sens mes lèvres bouger :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Drago. Vas-y. Ce n'est pas grave.

Mais il me dévisage, épouvanté, et il fait non de la tête avant de finalement s'enfuir sous les éclats de rire général. Je laisse un sourire éclairer mes traits. Je suis heureuse de lui avoir épargné cette blessure. Son acte n'aurait pas pu me faire de mal, pas plus que celui de ces hommes, mais lui s'en serait senti souillé. Tu as une belle âme, Drago. Elle ne devrait pas être ternie par la guerre…

Moi, je suis déjà ternie. Les horreurs de ce monde m'ont tellement déformée que je suis devenue autre chose : une chose morte qu'il est impossible de soumettre ou de torturer, une chose qui demeurera à jamais prisonnière de son monde intérieur, hors de portée des hommes.

Voldemort doit se forcer à admettre sa défaite : il quitte la cellule avec ses sbires en me laissant à demi-nue sur le sol, promettant qu'il creusera la question de ma résistance avec la plus grande attention. Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas peur. Rien ne peut me faire peur.

J'entends le vieux Ollivander sangloter à côté de moi. Alors seulement, j'essaye de me redresser pour le consoler, pour lui assurer que ce n'est pas grave, que je vais bien, mais… Mon corps ne m'obéit pas. Les ravages du sortilège m'empêchent encore de bouger. Je me résous donc à attendre, tentant de transmettre par la pensée au vieil homme toutes les ressources positives que je peux trouver en moi-même.

C'est alors que j'entends Dean s'approcher de moi. Je peux faire l'effort de tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il s'est agenouillé sur le sol, un peu en retrait, comme un chien qui renifle le danger. Il me contemple pour analyser ce qu'il voit. La profonde curiosité dans son regard trahit son incompréhension : comment ai-je pu résister ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas brisée ? Finalement, un sourire radieux dévoile ses dents :

\- Tu es très maligne, tu le sais, ça ? Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa bande sont des imbéciles.

Je ne dis rien. Les battements de mon cœur se rappellent douloureusement à moi. Je n'aime pas voir la frontière de la réalité flotter si proche de moi : Dean incarne cette barrière, et cette barrière se jette sur moi :

\- C'est ça ton secret, hein, Luna ? murmure-t-il en me surplombant de tout son poids. Tu as l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Et on ne peut pas briser ce qui l'est déjà…

Alors, malgré moi, tel un poison dévorant qui pénètre mes défenses et les détruit toutes, je sens la terreur exploser au fond de mon ventre. Le sourire de Dean s'élargit, horriblement satisfait. Je vois le scorpion tout au fond de lui.

Ecartant mes jambes, Dean ignore les protestations stupéfaites d'Ollivander : il me prend à son tour, et il me force à être avec lui, à le ressentir, à chaque instant, à chaque seconde. Il écrase son regard noir dans le mien, et je revois toutes ces nuits après la mort de Maman, je revois le visage de mon père encore et encore, et ses mains sur moi, en moi, je revis la sensation de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir depuis toutes ces années comme si c'était la première fois.

Lorsque Dean vient en moi, je prends brusquement conscience de ce que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts m'ont fait. Je pense à mon père qui a passé des années à pleurer son pêché sans jamais s'en délivrer, sans jamais être capable d'y renoncer… Je pense à ce que je suis. Je ne suis rien. Dean a profané ma petite Lune aux champs d'herbes bleues.

Il me libère, et je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps


	12. Le Soleil

Ceci est un conte, mais ce n'est pas un conte pour enfant. La première fois que je me le suis raconté à moi-même, j'ai fermé les yeux en pleurant. La seconde fois, je l'ai raconté à ma fille. Mais jamais jusqu'au bout. Elle l'a entendu bien des fois depuis, et j'ignore ce qu'elle perçoit dans ses métaphores poétiques. Je crois que quelque part, j'espère qu'elle finira par deviner la fin. J'espère qu'elle devinera la fin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et qu'elle s'échappera.

 **XXX**

Il était une fois un Soleil amoureux d'une planète.

Le Soleil était un être lumineux : il aimait le jaune de ses rayons, la chaleur de son cœur, sa surface bouillonnante de passion et de vie. Mais le Soleil vivait une tragédie : le Soleil était seul. Il regardait l'espace infini autour de lui et n'y voyait que du vide. Les rares météores à croiser sa route ne s'arrêtaient jamais pour le saluer, pire même : ils se précipitaient sur lui pour lui faire du mal. Mais le Soleil absorbait leurs attaques sans jamais se plaindre. Aux confins du ciel, il apercevait parfois l'éclat d'êtres semblables à lui, mais ils étaient si loin qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir les atteindre. Alors le Soleil devint très malheureux, et sa lumière déclina.

Jusqu'à ce que se produise un miracle. Un jour, dans une explosion de roches et de gaz, une boule de roche se stabilisa dans son orbite. C'était une planète. Le Soleil n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant : la planète était un concentré de magma en ébullition et de gaz toxiques, toute cabossée, toute neuve, mais le Soleil n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau de toute sa vie. La planète le fascinait par sa différence : sa petite taille, sa sauvagerie et son existence explosive, la diversité qui peuplait son sein. Peu à peu, le Soleil darda son regard et ses rayons sur la petite planète, et la planète se mit à tourner autour de lui. Elle sollicitait sa chaleur, elle sollicitait ses pensées. Avec l'âge, elle devint une sphère parfaite et tout un univers se développa en elle, tout un écosystème fait de richesses et d'originalité, de joie et de dynamisme. Le Soleil aimait sa planète. Le Soleil entama avec elle une danse infinie, et pendant un temps, ils furent heureux. Un jour, la planète accoucha d'une petite Lune, et le Soleil, comblé, posa sur sa famille une chaleur bienfaisante.

Et puis un jour, la planète mourut. Un astéroïde la frappa de plein fouet, et tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était disparut dans une explosion de fin du monde : ses atomes se dispersèrent dans le vide sidéral, et il n'en resta plus rien.

Le Soleil pleura, pleura et pleura longtemps. L'univers n'avait pas encore inventé de mots pour exprimer son chagrin. Et puis un jour, le Soleil s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas tout seul. La petite Lune née de sa planète bien aimée était toujours là. Elle avait survécu à l'explosion, même si elle avait tout vu. Alors le Soleil prit la petite Lune dans son orbite et s'efforça de la réchauffer.

La petite Lune était triste, elle aussi. Mais elle voyait le chagrin du Soleil et elle tenta de l'apaiser. Tous les jours, elle se fit plus brillante et plus joyeuse et plus belle. Une nouvelle flore ne tarda pas à éclore à sa surface et à s'épanouir. Alors, le Soleil se dit que la petite Lune ressemblait décidément beaucoup à sa planète mère. Comme elle, elle était vive et différente. Pleine de rêves incompréhensibles, de beauté et de poésie. Il n'y avait pas trace de mort en elle, aucune trace de mal : rien que l'envie de vivre, d'admirer, et de rendre le Soleil heureux.

Le Soleil aimait sa petite Lune. Le vide laissé par sa bien-aimée planète ne se trouvait comblé que lorsqu'il dardait ses rayons sur elle. Mais toujours l'absence palpitait en lui, et cette absence avait rendu le Soleil malade : une partie de son cœur s'était effondré, son orbite avait dévié. Le Soleil ne savait plus quel était le cours naturel des choses, et peu à peu, il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Il regarda la petite Lune comme il avait regardé sa mère. De sa chaleur, de sa lumière et de ses rayons, il l'approcha, l'embrassa, la caressa, espérant retrouver cet élan de création et de vie, cet amour qu'il partageait autrefois avec sa bien-aimée planète.

Mais la Lune était trop petite pour subir ainsi l'attraction du Soleil. Ses rayons détruisaient la flore qui s'ouvrait en elle. Peu à peu, la Lune se départit de toute vie, de tout espoir, de toute joie. Elle renferma ses rêves en elle-même, mais son noyau durcissait lentement. La petite Lune devint une pierre morte. Toutes les nuits, son éclat nu brillait sous le regard de son père, mais toutes les nuits, elle mourait et se fossilisait un peu plus. Pourtant, jamais elle n'osa défier le Soleil. Il était son père et elle le savait malade. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, même si c'était de la mauvaise façon. Elle savait que lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle, il voyait sa mère, et qu'il ne voulait pas réellement lui faire du mal. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller dans ce vaste univers…

Le Soleil continua d'embrasser la petite Lune, et peu à peu, avec l'âge, il grossit, vieillit, gagna en lumière et en chaleur en même temps que sa folie. Le Soleil savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, il savait qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter depuis longtemps déjà. Mais son cœur était brisé et son esprit avec lui.

Ainsi se termine l'histoire. Je n'ai jamais osé raconter la fin à ma fille. Mais moi, dans mes rares moments de lucidité où ma conscience me harcèle, je l'entends et je pleurs. Que tous les astres des cieux me maudissent.

Un jour, le Soleil finira par détruire petite Lune.


	13. La Mort

Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, le précédent chapitre faisait référence à Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna.

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

La salle de bain est froide et sans émotion. C'est une grande pièce blanche, carrelée de marbre, où la robinetterie d'argent grince sous les assauts de l'hiver. Il n'est pas rare de voir l'eau geler dans les conduites d'évacuation. La chaleur du poêle ne suffit pas à adoucir l'atmosphère : dans le silence du soir, l'eau du bain répand des volutes de vapeur à travers la pièce. Elle se colle aux miroirs, s'y condense et transforme les murs en fontaines ruisselantes. Cela m'est égal. Immergé dans le bain, j'écoute le murmure délicat des gouttes qui s'écrasent sur le sol. Je contemple la lueur des torches osciller dans l'obscurité, animer l'humidité d'un sillon doré, creuser dans chaque perle d'eau un monde lumineux aussitôt dérobé. Je respire les arômes des sels de bain et celui, plus discret, du parfum qu'utilise ma mère.

Il est étrange pour moi d'être à la maison. Mon estomac se noue rien qu'à cette pensée. Mais je repousse cette peur tout au fond de mon esprit.

La peur et moi sommes des amis de longue date, à présent. Nous nous sommes apprivoisés l'un l'autre, si je puis dire. Je l'ai laissée prendre possession de moi, s'inscrire dans mon ADN aussi profondément que la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras, et en échange, elle a accepté de me laisser les idées claires. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit toujours une bonne idée, ceci dit…

Un hurlement perce le silence. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai conscience de l'eau brûlante qui irrite ma peau, d'ordinaire aussi pâle que le carrelage de la pièce, mais désormais rouge comme le sang que j'ai sur la conscience. Je n'y peux rien si je me sens sale. Je n'y peux rien si la seule idée de ce hurlement me donne envie d'enfouir mon visage au fond de l'eau quitte à ne plus jamais refaire surface. Mais cette option-là, je l'ai exclue depuis longtemps. Ma vieille amie la peur le sait, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas mourir. Combien de vies auraient été épargnées, cependant, si j'avais choisi de mourir ?

Comme à chaque fois que ces idées noires me menacent, j'allonge la tête en arrière dans la large baignoire en porcelaine et je contemple les rideaux de vapeur sublimés par les flammes. J'imagine que je suis ailleurs. Je revois une autre salle de bain : la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard, avec ses dizaines de robinets colorés, ses onguents improbables, et la jeune fille qui venait me retrouver au plus noir de la nuit, à l'insu de tous, pour partager une bière, un baiser, une étreinte…

Combien de fois Hermione et moi nous sommes nous retrouvés ainsi, dans le secret de ce petit monde aquatique qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, cette bulle d'harmonie qui, chaque matin, éclatait lorsqu'était venu le moment de retrouver la réalité ?

Il y a bien longtemps que la réalité nous a rattrapés désormais. Hermione Granger est partie suivre la trace des héros avec son premier amour. Et moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai suivi le chemin tracé devant moi depuis ma naissance.

Je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusions. Lorsque cette guerre a commencé, j'ai toujours su où elle me conduirait et quel rôle me serait dévolu. Je ne suis pas de ces idéalistes qui se voilent d'espérances, qui espèrent au prix d'une souffrance plus grande encore… Mais Hermione, elle, espérait. Je crois qu'au fond d'elle, elle espérait que notre volonté seule empêcherait cette guerre d'arriver, qu'en fermant les yeux suffisamment longtemps, la tempête nous épargnerait… Mais cela n'a pas été le cas, bien sûr. Moi-même, je n'ai jamais cherché à fuir mon destin. Peut-être que j'aurais dû.

Avec un soupir, je m'enfonce plus profondément dans l'eau. Je refuse de penser à tout cela aujourd'hui. Le passé et l'avenir me sont aussi inutiles qu'inaccessibles. Les choses que Voldemort m'a fait subir au cours de cette sixième année à Poudlard auraient suffi à rendre n'importe quel adolescent de seize ans fou à lier. Les choses qu'il continue à me faire…

A mon entrée à Poudlard l'année dernière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a marqué, dans mon âme et dans ma chair. Il a apposé sa propriété sur mon bras, et puis il m'a violé, parce qu'il pouvait le faire et parce qu'il se nourrit de la peur comme du nectar le plus délicieux. Il m'a dépossédé peu à peu de toutes mes certitudes en ce monde, de tous mes refuges, de ma dignité et de mon honneur. Pour lui, par crainte de lui, j'ai commis des actes que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner. J'ai sacrifié ma morale, mes espérances, tout ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir de bon en moi, je le lui ai abandonné au prix d'une existence prolongée à ses côtés, d'une vie qui n'en est même pas une, une vie que je ne supporte pas de vivre… La seule chose que Voldemort n'a pas pu me prendre, c'est ma conscience. Et ma conscience me harcèle aujourd'hui…

Dans ces heures les plus sombres, et encore aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir a été le souvenir de ces nuits passées dans la salle de bain des préfets avec Hermione. Voilà pourquoi à présent, je m'efforce de faire le vide en moi. J'oublie que rien de tout ceci a jamais existé. Je me ferme à la réalité, pour m'ouvrir à cet instant hors du temps, cette nuit sans cesse renouvelée où Granger est venue me retrouver drapée d'innocence, dans la candeur de ses illusions, sa pureté, sa lumière plus fabuleuse que tout ce que j'avais jamais espéré toucher dans ma vie… Je m'abandonne à ses rêves, car ils sont plus beaux que mes cauchemars. L'espace de quelques instants à peine, je m'autorise une vie d'adolescent ordinaire à ses côtés, j'imagine ce que nous aurions pu devenir si le monde en avait décidé autrement, et je laisse le venin de l'espoir me détruire aussi sûrement que la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras.

Où es-tu en ce moment, Hermione ? Tu m'as quitté l'année dernière parce que le devoir t'appelait, parce que nous savions l'un et l'autre qu'au petit matin, le Soleil se lèverait sur un univers coupé en deux, et que nous ne serions pas sur la même rive… Tu m'as quitté parce que Weasley venait de se séparer de Lavande Brown, et que tu voulais vous accorder une chance…

Tout cela, je le savais avant même que notre histoire ne commence. Ça n'a pas été dur pour moi de te voir partir. Lorsqu'on n'attend rien de la vie, on ne risque pas d'être déçu, pas vrai ? Pourtant je ressens chaque seconde le manque de ta présence, la crainte de te savoir en danger, livrée seule aux mains des monstres que je côtoie chaque jour. J'ai parfois la sensation de n'avoir été pour toi qu'une source d'angoisse, et je m'en veux, car le souvenir de nos nuits ensemble est sans doute la seule chose qui maintient encore mon masque en place aujourd'hui. La chaleur que tu m'as apportée brûle encore en moi comme une flamme protectrice. Même si je ne la mérite pas. Et même s'il n'y a aucun avenir pour nous deux.

Le Soleil s'est levé : nous nous tenons l'un et l'autre au bord du précipice, chacun sur une rive, et nous ignorons encore lequel de nous deux va sombrer. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Nous ne pourrons pas survivre ensemble. Adversaires, l'issue de cette guerre nous séparera aussi sûrement que le voile qui sépare le monde des vivants de celui des morts. Aussi, avec l'ironie amère qui semble régner sur ma vie, je ne sais pas ce que je dois te souhaiter, Hermione… Je ne veux pas mourir. Mais vivre au prix de ta mort me parait encore pire. Ces pensées me laissent présager un horizon que je refuse d'affronter. Si seulement nous pouvions retourner dans cette salle de bain des préfets…

Un nouveau hurlement retentit à travers le Manoir, et des coups sourds sont frappés à ma porte :

\- Drago ! crie la voix étouffée de ma mère. Dépêche-toi !

Je sors du bain sans protester. Presque automatiquement, je sens se refermer sur moi le costume que je présente à la face du monde : tout juste assez de crainte pour plaire à mon maître, mais assez de lucidité pour ne pas devenir pour lui un fardeau. Parfois, je m'effraie en constatant à quel point il m'est devenu facile d'endosser ce rôle. Je suis tellement doué pour mentir au monde que j'en viens parfois à me demander où se situe la frontière du mensonge. Quelle part de réalité y a-t-il dans le collaborateur et le lâche que j'incarne ?

Je m'habille en refoulant un sourire cynique. Voilà ce que tu m'as fait, Granger. Tu me pousses à vouloir voir en moi-même l'étoffe des héros, alors que comme toi, comme Potter, comme tous ces gosses sacrifiés sur l'autel de la folie, je ne suis que de la chair à canon qui tente maladroitement de survivre au prix de sa conscience. Tu aiguises la connaissance de mes fautes, mais n'ait crainte, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Personne ne me déteste autant que moi-même.

Descendant le grand escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, je prends la direction des cris. Je ne suis pas surpris de trouver ma tante Bellatrix en haut des marches qui conduisent à la cave :

\- Toujours en retard, pas vrai, Drago ? minaude-t-elle.

Je ne lui réponds pas. La perspective de ce que je vais voir me remplit de terreur, mais, comme à chaque fois, je me force à avancer, par respect pour ces camarades plus braves que moi que l'on a enfermés dans les entrailles de ma propre maison…

Je descends les marches et m'approche de la grille. A travers l'obscurité, j'aperçois la silhouette prostrée de la victime du jour : Luna Lovegood. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Depuis son arrivée ici et son étonnante résistance face à mon maître, Luna est devenue le jouet préférée de Bellatrix. Ma chère tante espère la faire craquer en lui infligeant tous les sévices possibles. En silence, j'ouvre la porte et je m'agenouille à ses côtés. Une caresse de ma baguette magique guérit ses blessures les plus graves. Je ne peux rien pour les blessures de l'âme.

A mon contact, Luna gémit doucement, mais elle semble s'être réfugiée dans un monde hors d'atteinte. Peut-être cela vaut-il mieux. Je continue d'opérer en tachant d'ignorer mes pensées, de ne pas me laisser contaminer par la peur et la haine des autres occupants de la cellule à mon égard, ni par la culpabilité qui monte par vagues en moi. Je dois tenir. Ne rien laisser transparaitre. Survivre. Plus tard, il sera temps de laisser libre cours à l'horreur que tout cela m'inspire. Plus tard, il sera temps de pleurer sur l'injustice, l'impuissance, sur notre innocence disparue. Mais pour l'heure, mon masque est la seule chose qui me sépare de l'état dans lequel se trouve Luna.

Vérifiant que nous sommes seuls, je ne peux malgré tout pas réprimer la compassion qui me pousse à effleurer ses cheveux, son visage plissé par la douleur :

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Luna…, je murmure comme si cela pouvait me libérer.

Elle m'entend. Je la vois ouvrir les yeux et me dévisager, serrer ma main entre ses doigts fins. Ce seul contact me brise le cœur. Je voudrais pouvoir changer ce que je suis. Je voudrais pouvoir la sortir de cette cellule et l'emmener loin, oublier tout des conséquences et des menaces qui pèsent sur ma vie et celle de mes parents… Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux que laisser ses grands yeux bleus me dévorer, et imprimer en moi une cicatrice de plus, un crime, une victime de mon inaction…

« Et si c'était Granger ? », martèle ma conscience. « Et si c'était Granger, que ferais-tu ? ».

Je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse à cette question. En attendant, Luna se redresse sur un coude, caresse mon visage en retour, et, de sa voix nébuleuse, elle articule très lentement :

\- Toi aussi tu es enfermé dans cette cave, Malefoy. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais… Tu es aussi prisonnier que moi. Tu es autant une victime que moi. Ils essayent de te briser depuis tellement longtemps… Mais, à ta manière, tu leur résistes.

Posant sa main à plat sur ma poitrine, elle répète :

\- Tu leur résistes ! Il y a un feu qui brûle en toi, qui fait de toi ce que tu es, et ce feu est toujours là. Je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas s'éteindre. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, ne le laisse pas s'éteindre.

Elle sourit, de ses lèvres tâchées de sang :

\- Il n'y a que comme ça que tu puisses vraiment mourir.

Alors, s'écartant de moi pour se relever seule, elle me laisse à mes ténèbres, plus bouleversé que jamais.

Il me faut du temps pour retrouver le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Du temps pour absorber en moi-même cette horreur de plus, cette vision de Luna, ma camarade de classe, une adolescente que j'ai connue depuis l'enfance, battue, violée et torturée dans le sous-sol de ma propre maison, pour avoir montré plus de courage que je n'en aurais jamais…

Je secoue la tête. C'est à nouveau Granger qui parle en moi. Elle me fait confondre courage et stupidité. Le genre de courage auquel j'aspire n'arriverait qu'à me faire tuer… Mais peut-être que cela vaudrait mieux.

Recroquevillé sur moi-même, mortifié, je laisse mon esprit sombrer dans ce cycle sans fin.

 **XXX**

Il suffit de quelques jours pour que l'équilibre de mon monde bascule à nouveau. La réponse que je redoutais tant d'entendre se force un chemin jusqu'à ma conscience, jusqu'au seuil même de ma maison, lorsqu'une bande de Rafleurs frappe à notre porte pour nous livrer le corps ligoté de Harry James Potter.

Je me souviens de ma tante Bellatrix débarquant hystérique pour me déloger de ma chambre, je me souviens de son timbre surexcité tandis qu'elle m'explique la situation, tandis qu'elle m'enjoint :

\- On a besoin de toi, Drago ! Il faut que tu nous dises si c'est bien lui ! Imagine ce que cela représenterait pour notre famille !

Dans sa voix, je perçois déjà l'amour qu'elle espère recevoir de son maître en retour de ce glorieux trophée…

Et puis arrive le salon. Trois silhouettes jetées à terre : des cheveux roux, des cheveux bruns qui me font rater un battement, et des cheveux noirs…

Je sais, avant même que les prisonniers ne relèvent la tête, que ce sont eux. Et la première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit claque comme un fouet, incisif : « Tout est fini ».

Etrange, comme la fin du monde peut avoir quelque chose de rassurant… Alors même que les sbires de ma tante trainent le visage déformé de Potter jusque sous mes yeux, alors même que mon camp vient de gagner et que cela signifie la survie pour moi et les miens, une forme de certitude se cristallise dans mon cœur. Peut-être que c'était cela qui me manquait depuis tous ces mois. Peut-être que dans le fond, l'incertitude est pire que la connaissance, la guerre elle-même est pire que son issue. Tant que mon sort n'était pas fixé, je me raccrochais à ma propre survie, je ne pouvais que conjecturer les sentiments qui me saisiraient en cas d'une victoire de Lord Voldemort…

A présent que son plus grand ennemi git à mes pieds devant moi, je sais. On a gagné, je me dresse triomphant sur la rive survivante en plein Soleil, un seul mot de moi suffirait à condamner l'autre rive à la nuit. Pourtant, je ne dis rien.

Je contemple Potter. Son visage ravagé ne suffit pas à me dissimuler ses traits. Potter et moi avons partagé trop de choses, nous nous connaissons intimement, nous les deux facettes d'un même destin, voués à marcher vers notre propre mort dans l'acceptation totale, et l'indifférence de tous… La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, nous avons partagé une nuit de révolte ensemble, mais ce temps à présent est révolu. A l'époque, nous étions encore des enfants, l'innocence s'accrochait toujours à nos pas même si la menace grondait. Nous n'avions pas encore dû affronter l'horreur pour survivre. Je n'avais pas encore livré Dumbledore et le château tout entier à la poigne des Mangemorts, et toi, Potter, tu n'avais pas encore affronté une armée d'Inferi…

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes sales toi et moi. Nous nous retrouvons l'un en face de l'autre comme nous l'avions toujours pressenti. Quelques fois, je me demande si la prophétie qui vous unit toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devrait pas plutôt se rapporter à toi et moi… Mon frère d'armes, mon frère de sang, mon frère de mort…

Je tiens la victoire entre mes mains, je suis debout sur la rive triomphante, le Soleil m'inonde, et pourtant… Pourtant, je marche vers le vide. Je sens mon cœur et mon esprit se verrouiller, unis par cette décision unanime. La fin du monde a triomphé de la peur en moi. Tout à coup, je n'ai plus peur de mourir. Tout à coup, mon regard dans les yeux de Potter, je comprends que la victoire de mon maître ne mettra pas fin à la guerre, à l'angoisse, au dégoût de moi-même. Luna avait raison : à ma manière, je résiste. Mon silence à cet instant est l'acte le plus résistant que j'aie jamais accompli de toute ma vie. Et je me sens tout puissant.

Cette sensation se coule en moi comme un liquide immortel : enfin, je retrouve le contrôle sur mon existence, enfin, je peux lever la tête, redresser les épaules, et assumer le choix qui se lie en moi tandis que ma tante me presse, et que ses menaces me laissent froid.

Pour la première fois, j'ose me rappeler de la présence des deux autres prisonniers : je glisse sur Weasley qui redoute ma sentence, et je plonge dans les yeux d'Hermione…

Hermione, mon amour, tu es là et tu es en vie. Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais… J'ai peur de te savoir ici, mais ta mort ne viendra pas de ma main aujourd'hui. Peut-être suis-je condamné à demeurer dans l'entre-deux : ni allié ni ennemi, à errer dans le vide entre deux camps qui ne veulent pas de moi, sinon pour me voir mourir… Ce n'est pas grave. Mon existence aura eu du sens de t'avoir connue, et d'avoir découvert cette vérité en moi-même : je suis incapable de te livrer. Dieu merci, je suis incapable de te livrer… Il reste au moins cette flamme d'honneur, de dignité et d'amour en moi…

Mais voilà que l'atmosphère bascule. Bellatrix a repéré quelque chose, quelque chose que Potter et ses amis ne sont pas censés posséder, et je sens la panique envahir sa voix et ses actes. Je la vois prendre Hermione à part tandis que les autres rejoignent la chambre des horreurs dans notre cave.

Le dilemme explose en moi. Je lutte pour rester dans la pièce, mais mon père et ma mère m'entrainent tandis que Bellatrix pointe sa baguette sur Hermione. Je sais ce qui va se passer. Je ne suis pas préparé.

\- Endoloris ! s'écrie Bellatrix, et le hurlement d'Hermione explose dans ma conscience.

Que dois-je faire ? La pointe de l'indécision me transperce, et soudain je réalise à quel point je me suis fourvoyé : le silence que j'ai pris pour de la rébellion tout à l'heure n'était rien de plus qu'une nouvelle inaction de ma part, un témoignage de la lâcheté qui tue toute trace de devoir en moi…

Hermione hurle, la femme que j'aime hurle et se débat à quelques mètres de moi, et je ne fais rien. Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La certitude de la mort qui m'attend si j'interviens m'en empêche. Est-ce donc cela la réponse à ma question tant redoutée, est-ce donc cela ce qui se cache vraiment tout au fond de mon ventre, lorsque je suis au pied du mur, cette vérité que j'ai tenté de fuir et qui s'impose à moi aujourd'hui ?

Hermione s'effondre au sol. J'entends les cris de Weasley qui profère son nom depuis l'escalier de la cave. Tremblante, elle redresse la tête et soudain elle cherche mon regard. Je me sens mourir, mais je l'affronte et je tiens bon. Je lui dois au moins ça. Je lui dois de ne pas détourner les yeux devant les souffrances qu'on lui inflige.

Ce que je discerne alors en elle me transforme, plus profondément que tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu m'infliger dans ma vie entière.

Elle ne recherche pas de l'aide. Elle ne se tourne pas vers moi pour me supplier de la libérer, ou parce qu'elle voit en moi un amant et un allié. Non, à l'heure où les yeux embués d'Hermione transpercent les miens, je vois dans son âme et sa chair qu'elle comprend la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, comme je comprends la sienne. Elle sait que je n'interviendrai pas. Mais il n'y a aucun reproche dans son regard. Je l'entends presque me parler alors que le temps semble comme suspendu, alors que Bellatrix déjà s'interroge sur les raisons de cet échange silencieux…

Hermione me dévisage avec l'imminence de sa propre mort, et le désir, simple et terrible, de ne pas mourir seule. Le désir de se raccrocher à un être qu'elle a aimé pour emporter sa chaleur avec elle, loin de la souffrance, de la solitude et de la haine dirigées contre elle. Je la regarde, et je sais, à cet instant précis, qu'elle m'aime comme je l'ai aimée, qu'elle m'aime toujours, et que rien de ce qui se passera dans cette pièce aujourd'hui n'y changera jamais quoi que ce soit. Et parce qu'elle m'aime, elle est aussi capable de me transmettre autre chose…

« Survis », me dit-elle à travers ses iris sombres, déterminés, sans peur. « Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Ne sois pas courageux. Tu dois me laisser ici aujourd'hui. Survis pour te battre demain. »

Je bats en retraite. Je cède enfin à la poigne de mon père qui nous fait quitter la pièce. En silence, à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent, j'écoute les cris d'Hermione retentir dans le Manoir au rythme très lent de mon cœur. Je ne ressens plus rien. Hermione m'a rempli d'une certitude qui me laisse vide. Grâce à elle, je sais désormais que je suis le genre d'homme capable d'écouter l'amour de ma vie hurler à la mort à côté de moi sans esquisser un seul geste.

Mais peut-être est-ce cela, l'héroïsme dont je suis capable. Peut-être que l'inaction demande plus de courage que tout le reste. Peut-être que parfois, le plus dur à faire, c'est de ne rien faire.

Je ferme les yeux. Seule l'agitation dans le salon nous ramène à la réalité, mes parents et moi. Nous pénétrons en trombe dans la pièce pour voir Potter et Weasley débarquer, armés de leurs baguettes, pour échanger avec eux des tirs dans lesquels je ne mets aucune conviction… Potter me désarme : je lui adresse un signe de tête, un échange qui ne sera compréhensible que de lui et moi…

Et puis Potter, Weasley et Granger s'échappent. Déjà, la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive sur nous, terrible, inéluctable. Mais je n'ai plus peur. Je sais désormais que je me trouve très exactement là où je suis censé être, au rôle qui devait être le mien : le minuscule rouage grippé dans le mécanisme, le petit écheveau de doute qui compromet l'équilibre de la guerre tout entier…

Peut-être que l'Histoire ne retiendra rien des tourments qui m'ont agité. Peut-être que l'on salira mon nom, que l'on ne gardera de moi que le souvenir d'un Mangemort sans honneur qui aurait tout sacrifié pour sa propre survie. Peut-être que c'est ce que je suis.

Mais je sais aussi aujourd'hui qu'il existe des héros sans honneur, sans gloire et sans nom. Peut-être la forme la plus pure de courage réside-t-elle dans ces hommes de l'ombre, ces hommes capables d'abandonner leurs proches, leur conscience, la mémoire que l'on aura d'eux-mêmes, pour commettre les actes les plus abjects, abjects mais nécessaires…

Hermione avait raison : je serais mort aujourd'hui dans ce salon si j'étais intervenu pour la sauver. La laisser souffrir était la seule chose à faire, le seul moyen de poursuivre après elle le combat qu'elle menait… En silence, j'embrasse désormais cette destinée. Je renonce à tout honneur, tout devoir, toute dignité, j'accepte de demeurer haï et incompris pour mes actes, je sacrifie mon cœur et mon âme au nom d'une cause plus grande que moi-même.

La petite flamme que Luna a aperçue en moi vacille et meurt. Je ne peux pas la garder si je dois continuer. Je suis mort dans ce salon : j'ai renié mon intégrité et celle de tous ceux que j'aimais.

Je suis mort, pour l'espoir d'une paix que je ne connaitrai jamais.


	14. Le Fou

Le fou. Voilà le mot qui me qualifie le mieux, je crois, depuis mon entrée dans cette école. Seul un fou pourrait aimer un monstre. Pourtant, le monstre, je le connais depuis de nombreuses années déjà, et je l'aime quand même.

Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir sombré dans la folie cette année. Poudlard et le reste du monde sorcier ont plongé dans une sorte d'hystérie béate. J'ai toujours admiré la faculté qu'ont les gens, moi le premier, à détourner le regard, à attendre les coups sans répliquer alors même qu'ils savent qu'ils vont venir, comme ces animaux plantés droit au milieu des routes moldues, éblouis par la lumière des phares, qui attendent de voir la mort les faucher sur place.

Ce n'est pas une critique : je ne suis ni meilleur ni pire que tous ces gens qui ont laissé faire pendant que Vous-Savez-Qui s'emparait lentement mais sûrement du pouvoir. Pendant un temps, j'ai même nié l'évidence moi aussi. Je suis le fou, vous vous souvenez ? Bercé par l'incrédulité rassurante de ma mère, j'ai refusé l'inévitable, j'en ai même voulu à mon ami d'enfance, cet Elu qui voulait nous forcer à ouvrir les yeux sur une vérité déplaisante…

Personne n'aime la vérité. Personne n'aime celui qui l'apporte. Alors oui, durant ma cinquième année, je me suis détourné d'Harry, de la réalité, de Voldemort, je me suis détourné de la guerre. Mais je n'ai jamais tourné le dos au monstre.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 1er mai 1998. Cette année fut difficile sur bien trop d'aspects pour pouvoir les décrire. J'ai partagé les murs si familiers de Poudlard avec une bande de Mangemorts. Je les ai vus enseigner la magie noire, et torturer les élèves qui refusaient de s'y soumettre. J'ai vu des camarades autour de moi organiser la résistance, Ginny Weasley en tête, et je me suis rangé dans leurs rangs avec la conscience modeste de ne pas être un leader, d'être né pour suivre. Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas de mal à être un suiveur. Sauf lorsque celui que l'on veut suivre est un monstre.

Je suis Seamus Finnigan. Toute cette année, alors que le monde sorcier sombrait dans le chaos, je n'ai vécu que dans une seule crainte, plus forte que la guerre ou la peur de mourir, plus forte que ce climat ambiant qui ne trouvait pas de prise sur moi.

J'avais peur pour Dean.

Je connais Dean depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard. Depuis le Poudlard Express, en fait. Je me suis assis à côté de lui dans le train, et j'ignore si le hasard ou des forces plus sombres ont voulu que mon sort se lie au sien ce jour-là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a plu, dès le premier regard. Je n'avais que onze ans, et je venais de perdre mon innocence alors même que je pénétrai dans ce wagon. J'étais projeté dans un monde qui me forçait à assumer une sexualité que je ne comprenais pas, que je ne voulais pas…

A l'époque, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que Dean venait lui aussi de voir tout au fond de moi. Et qu'il avait trouvé en moi sa victime favorite. Tout au long de nos années d'adolescence, je l'ai laissé se jouer de moi, de l'attirance qu'il m'inspirait, déployant des trésors d'imagination pour me contrôler, me manipuler, m'humilier, m'infliger la souffrance de sa popularité et de ses relations publiques avec des filles parmi les plus belles de Poudlard…

Je connais Dean, je le connais depuis ce fameux jour de première année où il m'a embrassé dans un placard à balai, pour ensuite me dire qu'il se foutait de moi. Je le connais depuis que j'ai vu Ginny Weasley mourir doucement entre ses doigts, et tant d'autres avant elle, toutes brûlées par la morsure du scorpion. Personne d'autre ne le voit, mais moi, j'ai cette malédiction et ce privilège. Dean me l'a accordé à moi seul pour me faire souffrir davantage sans doute, si c'est possible, comme on donne à son esclave favori le droit d'être complice de ses crimes.

Je ne suis complice de rien, si ce n'est de mon amour pour lui.

Je suis le fou. L'année dernière, Dean s'est servi de moi pour faire du mal à Ginny, mais Dieu merci, Ginny a fini par lui échapper… Je lui envie cette prise de conscience, cet élan d'amour propre et de liberté qui lui ont permis de s'en sortir, de fuir cet Enfer que Dean impose sur l'existence et les corps…

Moi, je n'aurai jamais cette chance. Parce que je l'aime. Je n'y peux rien : même après un an passé loin de lui, sa présence hante toutes mes pensées. A chaque coin de couloir, je m'attends toujours à le voir apparaitre, j'entends ses remarques cyniques ou sournoises qu'il ne destinait qu'à moi, et le sourire rieur qu'il décernait à tous les autres, je le vois dans mes rêves, et je sens toujours ses lèvres entre mes cuisses lorsqu'il s'est servi de moi pour blesser Ginny…

Tout ceci, je le vois, et comme un chien battu qui retourne toujours vers son maître, cela me manque. C'est peut-être une forme de sadomasochisme de ma part, allez savoir. Le monde a sombré dans la folie depuis plus d'un an, mais moi, la seule folie qui me ronge, c'est ma crainte pour la vie de Dean Thomas.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour comme les autres ou presque. Une journée de plus dans le règne de terreur que Rogue et les Carrow font planer sur Poudlard. Pourtant, la folie du monde décide soudain de se fracasser sur la mienne. Le passage qui mène à la taverne d'Abelforth s'ouvre pour livrer passage à des mythes, des héros oubliés, des légendes auxquelles nous avions presque renoncé à croire : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, et Hermione Granger.

Comme tous les autres, je me redresse, stupéfait. Il nous suffit de quelques secondes pour comprendre que ça y est, c'est la fin : la guerre va basculer et elle le fera cette nuit. Beaucoup d'entre nous vont mourir. Pourtant, à cet instant, toutes mes pensées se tournent vers Dean. Déjà j'aperçois Neville qui actionne les Gallions de l'A.D. pour prévenir les autres membres exilés aux quatre coins du pays, et déjà, alors que mes camarades bousculent l'Elu de questions, mes lèvres ne brûlent que de l'interroger sur Dean.

Je ne remarque même pas les changements qui se sont opérés en Harry. Je ne remarque pas son air résolu et déterminé, tel un mort qui se précipite tout droit vers sa tombe, ni la dureté résignée d'Hermione ou l'obscurité maussade de Ron. Non, les secondes s'écoulent avec une lenteur effarante, et petit à petit, ils apparaissent tous : Ginny de retour de chez sa tante, Luna qui avait disparu depuis des mois, le visage encore couvert d'hématomes, et Dean…

Dean est là. Dean apparait là sous mes yeux, et je le vois qui me trouve à la seconde même où je l'aperçois. Sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras.

Peu m'importe mon amour propre à cet instant, peu importe tout ce qu'il a pu nous faire subir et le combat qui nous attend, je n'ai vécu que pour ce seul et unique instant cette année entière…

Il se laisse faire avec une surprise désabusée. Les bras écartés, il me laisse l'agripper, enfouir mon visage dans son cou, sans répondre à mon étreinte, si ce n'est par petites tapes qu'il m'assène sur l'épaule :

\- Là, là…, dit-il de son air cynique.

Aucune de ses humiliations ne peut m'atteindre à cet instant.

\- Tu es en vie ! je lui murmure, ému aux larmes. Tu es en vie, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi…

\- Est-ce que tu t'es consolé pendant mon absence ?

Je recule pour le dévisager, admirer ce monstre que j'aime tant, et cela m'est complètement égal qu'il cherche à me provoquer.

Dans l'euphorie de ces retrouvailles collectives, Dean finit par réendosser le rôle qui est le sien et je le sais : il s'écarte de moi, me rend une poignée de main chaleureuse, fait le tour de nos anciens camarades qui l'acclament tous à bras ouverts… Sauf Ginny, qui lui retourne un regard vide. Je sens un courant d'électricité froide passer entre elle, Dean et Harry, mais l'heure n'est pas à ce genre de confrontations. Déjà, les directives se répandent et déjà, le murmure de l'arrivée des Mangemorts se propage dans le château.

La défense s'organise : je fais tout pour me retrouver près de Dean. Et puis l'attente se prolonge, interminable. Ce n'est pas grave. Le scorpion est de retour à Poudlard. Après avoir vu ce qu'il était capable de faire à ses proches, je ne me fais aucun souci quant à ce que Dean pourrait infliger à nos ennemis. J'ai simplement peur pour sa vie… S'il meurt, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ? Mon existence est définie par la sienne depuis tellement longtemps… Même dans les pires tourments, les instants de doute et de cruauté pure, Dean a toujours été mon repère, le pôle magnétique qui me capturait encore et encore et encore, pour me donner une place dans ce monde…

La bataille commence. Aussitôt, la folie de ce monde se déchaine et je m'y perds, noyé sous un flot de sortilèges et de hurlements, confronté à l'horreur d'un peuple qui s'entredéchire au nom de la cause d'un fou…

J'essaye de ne pas perdre Dean des yeux, mais c'est difficile tant il se jette dans la bataille avec une sauvagerie maladive. Je le regarde asséner des sorts à nos ennemis, je le regarde abandonner sa baguette et se battre à mains nues, tout cela avec un plaisir jubilatoire qui me terrifie… Et qui me fascine, tout en même temps. Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre de sa part. Il tire son énergie de celle des autres, il s'en nourrit, comme un Détraqueur qui aspire la moindre parcelle de bonheur chez son hôte. Dean aspire tout : il aspire la vie, le bonheur, la souffrance, il est tellement vide en lui-même qu'il doit se repaître des autres pour gagner forme et substance.

Telle est sa malédiction. Tel est le monstre dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Une première blessure me frappe, puis une autre. La fatigue se fraye un chemin dans mes membres éprouvés par les traumatismes. Un instant, je tourne la tête, et Dean a disparu. Aussitôt, je sens tout mon corps se contracter d'angoisse, mes lèvres ouvertes pour crier son nom…

Une main m'agrippe et m'entraine dans le noir. Abasourdi, je me rends compte que c'est Dean, Dean qui m'attire loin de la bataille, dans une zone du château où les combats ont fait rage et où plus rien ne subsiste maintenant.

Il y a des corps et des gravats partout. Avec la nausée, je reconnais les cadavres de plusieurs de mes camarades, des enfants comme moi qui gisent dans la poussière sans personne pour les pleurer…

Dean nous arrête enfin dans une salle de classe vide. Là, il agrippe mon visage et m'embrasse avec une férocité presque animale. Je le repousse :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? je hurle en cherchant à garder contenance.

\- Tous ces morts…, murmure-t-il, un sourire déchirant ses traits. Tout ce chaos, toute cette peur… Tu les sens ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je reconnais l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux et je redoute déjà ce qu'il s'apprête à commettre.

\- Moi, je les sens, poursuit-il pour lui-même. Bon sang, je ne me suis pas senti aussi en vie depuis…

Il passe une main maculée de sang dans ses cheveux terreux :

\- Ça me donne envie de baiser, déclare-t-il.

A nouveau, il se jette sur moi, et à nouveau je le repousse. Mais il me plaque contre le mur en sachant que je ne résisterai pas :

\- Allons, Seamus, susurre-t-il en collant son corps au mien. Je sais très bien que tu en as envie, toi aussi. Tu en as tout le temps envie, encore plus depuis que je t'ai offert cette petite gâterie entre les draps l'année dernière…

A mesure qu'il parle, je sens son désir pressé contre ma cuisse, et je mesure avec horreur que mon corps lui répond. Ses baisers dévorent ma peau, emprisonnent mes lèvres et me volent mon souffle, pour ne plus me laisser la moindre possibilité de m'échapper :

\- Laisse-toi faire, petit Seamus, articule-t-il en défaisant mon pantalon pour y glisser sa main tâchée de sang. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Malgré moi, je gémis. Je me mords les lèvres, je ferme les yeux, luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas céder à ce qui se passe dans cette pièce, luttant pour me rappeler les bruits de la bataille, les éclairs, les hurlements, la mort ambulante dans ce château…

Mais c'est Dean. Son univers capture le mien pour l'oblitérer totalement. Je ne sens plus que sa main chaude autour de moi, sa langue dans ma bouche, et les dizaines de fantasmes coupables qui m'ont tenu éveillé la nuit depuis des années…

Lorsqu'il me retourne pour que je m'appuie au mur, je n'ai pas la force de lui résister. Je le laisse descendre mon pantalon sur mes chevilles sans me soucier de ce que cette posture peut avoir de dégradant : je suis même certain en vérité qu'il y prend plaisir…

Sa main joue toujours avec moi, mais lorsqu'il me pénètre, c'est sans douceur et sans prévenir. Cela aussi, je m'y attendais. Ce n'est pas grave. Cette faim terrible de lui que j'ai depuis des années trouve enfin son accomplissement. Je me soumets, je m'offre à sa cadence, à son rythme, à ses caprices, j'oublie tout de moi-même pour le sentir entrer en moi et ravager tout ce qu'il reste de mon âme…

J'aperçois le couloir, par la porte entrouverte. J'aperçois les cadavres de mes camarades abandonnés sur le sol. Mais derrière moi, j'entends les grognements de Dean, je sens le sperme qu'il laisse couler entre mes cuisses, et je ne peux plus me retenir : je jouis, je jouis sur le champ de bataille au milieu des mourants.

Lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois Dean qui sourit de ce qu'il m'a forcé à faire. Il m'a plongé avec lui sur la voie de l'immoralité, cette fois-ci. Il a souillé ma conscience, mon corps, tout ce que je possède. Et il m'embrasse de plus belle, parce qu'il sait qu'il me tient.

Je suis Seamus Finnigan.

Je suis le fou qui a aimé un monstre.


	15. L'Ermite

J'ai su ce qui se passait, à l'instant où l'alarme s'est mise à résonner dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? C'était inscrit dans mon sang, dans la destinée que je devais accomplir, peut-être… Je crois que j'ai vécu toutes ces années pour ce seul moment. Ma vie n'aura pas eu beaucoup d'impact en ce monde : je le sais, et je crois que mon frère l'a toujours pensé par-devers lui… Mais peut-être fallait-il que je moisisse pendant toutes ces années pour me retrouver justement ici, en ce jour précis, derrière ce comptoir miteux au moment où l'alerte de Pré-au-Lard a retenti. J'ai ouvert ma porte et j'ai recueilli les enfants. Trois fugitifs transis de froid dans la peur des Mangemorts… Je les ai recueillis, et j'ai su que mon rôle avait été rempli.

Je les ai regardés à la lueur du feu. Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, l'Elu… J'ai lu et entendu tellement de choses sur toi… Je t'ai suivi du mieux que j'ai pu durant la quête suicidaire où mon frère t'a jeté sans la moindre considération pour ta vie… Lorsque cela m'a été possible, je t'ai aidé. Je t'ai envoyé l'elfe, et l'elfe n'est pas revenu…

Je n'ai pas su quoi penser de toi en te voyant véritablement devant moi dans la salle commune de ma modeste taverne. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je t'apercevais : je me souviens de ta petite assemblée après la mort du jeune Diggory… Tu ressemblais encore à un être vivant à cette époque. Ce que j'ai recueilli dans ma taverne aujourd'hui n'a plus rien d'humain… Un cadavre ambulant, un mort en suspens qui attend que le couperet tombe… Le regard déterminé, mais le cœur déjà dans la tombe… Qu'est-ce que mon frère t'a fait, Potter ? Et comment as-tu pu lui pardonner ?

Moi-même, je crois que je n'ai jamais pardonné à Albus… J'ai accepté ma fatalité, j'ai accepté de n'être qu'un sorcier moyen dans l'ombre d'un des plus grands génies de tous les temps. J'ai accepté d'être le frère inconnu, de porter un nom que tous connaissent sans jamais m'y associer, de vivre dans l'ombre de l'un des sorciers les plus glorifiés de l'histoire, le fameux Albus Dumbledore… Mais je n'ai jamais accepté de lui pardonner. Albus le savait, bien sûr. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je me suis enterré ici à Pré-au-Lard pendant toutes ces années : petite aiguille plantée dans sa conscience, pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait…

Peu importe qu'aux yeux du monde, les torts aient été réparés. Peu importe que Lord Voldemort ait pris la vie qu'Albus n'a jamais pu se résoudre à prendre, dans cette prison aux confins de l'Europe de l'Est… Peu importe qu'Albus ait été un homme jeune et amoureux…

Il n'y a pas eu de justice pour Arianna. Encore aujourd'hui, le monde entier ignore ce qui lui est arrivé, ignore même jusqu'à son existence, en dehors des mensonges déformés qu'en a raconté Rita Skeeter… Elle aura au moins eu le mérite de lever le voile sur la légende que représentait Albus Dumbledore…

Je soupire. En contemplant Potter à la lueur des flammes, je n'ai vu que l'instrument de mon frère. Je n'ai vu qu'un jouet subtilement ciselé de ses mains, désigné pour remplir une tâche et une seule, et bien décidé à l'accomplir. Même si cela doit le briser. Et me voilà, bien malgré moi, complice des machinations de mon frère par-delà sa mort…

J'ai envoyé Potter et ses amis rejoindre leurs camarades de Poudlard. J'ai supporté sans broncher les accusations de Potter sur ma soi-disant lâcheté. Qui suis-je pour contredire celui qui va mourir ? Et sans doute avait-il raison. Je suis le lâche, Abelforth. Je suis le frère dans l'ombre, l'ermite de Pré-au-Lard dont tous redoutent de franchir la porte…

Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis le minuscule rouage qui aura permis de placer la pièce maîtresse au centre du jeu, cette fois-ci. Albus avait-il prévu tout ceci ? J'en tremble rien que d'y penser. Je ne peux me rebeller contre la course des évènements mis en marche, mais j'enrage à l'idée qu'Albus tire encore les ficelles par-delà sa tombe…

Quand serai-je libre de lui ? Est-ce que je le désire vraiment… ?

Les trois héros sont partis dans les profondeurs du souterrain. Il ne reste plus que moi, et la promesse de la bataille, bientôt. Abelforth Dumbledore n'espère pas se distinguer. Abelforth aura fait ce qu'il a pu dans cette sinistre guerre.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir connu que ça.


	16. La Justice

La Justice. C'est une notion qui parait tellement vieille aujourd'hui. Un mot oublié, un conte, une légende, une lubie d'âges passés où le monde avait encore un sens.

Je suppose que je viens de ce monde-là. Depuis ma plus tendre jeunesse, j'ai cru à une société régie non pas par l'amour, l'amitié, la morale, la peur ou la haine, mais par la Justice. Je n'ai jamais été de ces jeunes filles promptes à se laisser aller à leurs sentiments. J'ai toujours su que pour réussir, pour devenir quelqu'un, je devrai me montrer forte, impassible, et plus dure que tous les autres. Dure, mais juste.

Le secret de la réussite d'une civilisation ne réside pas dans les bonnes intentions, les vœux pieux ou les bons sentiments. Seule la Justice compte. Elle permet de bâtir un monde meilleur, droit, équitable, un monde où le bonheur devient possible. Du moins, je l'ai cru.

Où se trouve la Justice aujourd'hui, alors que je donne vie aux statues de Poudlard pour protéger le château où j'ai vécu toute ma vie ? Où se trouve la Justice, alors que j'envoie des enfants à la guerre parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour combattre, parce tous les autres se sont résignés ou ont fui, et parce que le Mal est à nos portes ?

Combien de ces enfants vont mourir ce soir ? Et en quoi cela aurait-il été juste ?

La guerre change notre perception du monde. Je me suis montrée droite toute ma vie, avec pour seule récompense cet affrontement inéluctable. La Justice ne marche que si tout le monde s'y conforme. Dès qu'il s'en trouve un pour contourner les règles, le système est brisé, et les civilisations s'effondrent…

Voldemort a brisé les règles. Lorsque je pense à lui, j'imagine l'enfant qu'il a été. Je me demande à partir de quand il a été trop tard, pour lui. Etait-il voué à ce destin dès le départ ? Son sang a-t-il conditionné ce qu'il est devenu, comme une tare perpétuée de génération en génération, inévitablement ?

Je ne veux pas croire à cela, mais l'alternative semble encore pire. L'alternative serait que Voldemort ait un jour été un enfant comme les autres. Tom Jedusor, né petit, seul et fragile dans un orphelinat Moldu, abandonné par le monde. L'alternative, ce serait que nous ayons échoué. Que nous ayons laissé cela arriver alors qu'un autre chemin aurait pu se présenter à lui durant ses plus jeunes années…

Parfois, je regrette de ne l'avoir pas connu à cette époque, de ne pas avoir été son professeur. Je me demande si j'aurais pu faire une différence, si j'aurais su voir la douleur et le mal en lui. Etait-il vraiment trop tard ? Combien de vies aurions-nous pu épargner ?

Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois, tard le soir, d'entretenir des discussions à ce sujet avec les rares enseignants qui l'ont connu. Albus affirmait que le petit garçon rencontré à l'orphelinat semblait sombre et maussade, enclin à de la cruauté enfantine, mais rien qui ne laissait présager sous ce visage angélique les traits d'un mage noir… Horace, lui, fuit le sujet dès que je tente de l'aborder, mais il a reconnu lui-même dans ses instants d'ébriété avoir succombé au charme du jeune Serpentard de l'époque…

Cette pensée me fait frémir, et pourtant, il y a quelque chose de profondément humain dans cette faiblesse de vieil homme, qui a cru voir ce qu'il voulait voir dans son jeune élève…

Toutes ces pensées sont futiles aujourd'hui, je ne le sais que trop bien. Songer à ce qui aurait pu être ne changera pas le cours de la guerre, ni ce qui nous attend ce soir. Mais il y a quelque chose d'ironique à songer que j'ai œuvré pour la Justice toute ma vie, alors que la plus grande injustice de toutes se tapissait peut-être là dans l'ombre, ignorée du monde entier, grandissant, noircissant, pour devenir le mage noir qui frappe à nos portes aujourd'hui… Peut-être que durant toute ma vie, je me suis trompée de combat. Peut-être que je m'apprête à le payer cher ce soir…

Je contemple les statues partir à la bataille tandis qu'autour de moi, la défense s'organise. Où que se pose mon regard, j'aperçois des gens que je connais, des élèves, des êtres qui sont chers à mon cœur, que je fréquente depuis des années… Quelle que soit l'issu de ce soir, il y aura des pertes. Je souffrirai, des proches souffriront. D'autres ne seront plus là pour ressentir cette douleur, parce qu'ils seront morts… Il y a quelque chose d'irréel dans ce calme avant la tempête, dans cet instant de flottement, juste avant la fin du monde… J'ai l'impression de faire une longue chute, et le sol se rapproche, de plus en plus vite.

J'aperçois Potter du coin de l'œil. Mon cœur se serre en voyant ce qu'il est devenu. C'était un garçon si joyeux, si plein de vie autrefois… Aujourd'hui c'est un homme, mais je ne le reconnais plus. Pour un peu, je lui trouverais le même regard dur et terrible que celui des Mangemorts que nous avons dû supporter dans l'enceinte du château pendant ces derniers mois. Il n'a plus le regard d'un être humain qui se bat pour sa vie, ses proches, et qui cherche à survivre. Il a le regard d'un guerrier. Il ne voit absolument aucun avenir au-delà de cette nuit, il s'est focalisé sur sa mission et il l'a acceptée, quelle qu'elle puisse être. Je crois lire sur son visage qu'il ne pense pas voir le Soleil se lever, demain matin… Cela me brise le cœur aussi sûrement que les morts à venir.

Comme Tom Jedusor, Potter a été un petit garçon innocent un jour. J'ai connu ses parents, j'ai aimé James et Lily et leurs imbéciles d'amis, parmi mes élèves les plus chers… J'ai aimé ce garçon. Si la vie m'avait donné des enfants, j'aurais sans doute aimé avoir un fils comme Harry. A défaut, je l'ai aimé lui, et je ressens, au plus profond de ma chair, que je donnerais ma vie pour lui… Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus affectueuse ni la plus chaleureuse des femmes, mais je sais que je l'aime, et je sais qu'il le sait. Nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre, dans ces sinistres jours… Mais je crois qu'il ne veut pas de mon aide.

Potter s'est détaché du reste du monde. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il a à peine jeté un coup d'œil à Ginny Weasley ou à ses éternels compagnons, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il s'est détaché de tout ce qui n'est pas Voldemort. Si nous survivons, que restera-t-il de lui après cette nuit ? Où sera la Justice pour Harry Potter ?

Tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, venger ses parents : cela sera-t-il sa finalité ? A quel point cela le transformera-t-il, dans son cœur et dans son âme ? A-t-il un autre destin, a-t-il le choix ? Où est la Justice qui fait peser sur les épaules d'un si jeune homme le salut d'une nation toute entière ?

J'aperçois Drago Malefoy qui s'enfuit dans la direction opposée, en priant qu'on l'oublie, le visage couvert de suie… Les mêmes questions se posent sur lui. Pour lui aussi, peut-être aurais-je dû voir quelque chose, faire quelque chose… Protéger ces enfants de la guerre alors même que le reste du monde faisait tout pour les y précipiter… J'ai vu Drago Malefoy fondre et se décomposer sous mes yeux, je l'ai vu sombrer dans la crainte maladive et le dégoût de lui-même en sachant parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait, et sans rien pouvoir y changer…

Il n'y a pas que du mauvais en lui. Comme Potter, comme Weasley et Granger, comme tous ces jeunes réunis ce soir, il porte le sceau d'un destin qui œuvre à sa perte. Peut-être que quand le Soleil se lèvera demain sur les ruines de notre champ de bataille, lorsque la guerre aura basculé et que la lumière éclairera les vainqueurs, quelle que soit l'issue, nous aurons tous perdu. Peut-être que dans le sang versé, il n'y a pas de victoire, finalement. C'est sans doute cela, l'injustice de trop.

Nous tous, nous devrons vivre dans un monde qui a succombé à Lord Voldemort, ou qui a failli le faire. On ne se relève pas d'un tel traumatisme. Comment nos erreurs passées peuvent-elles se répéter ainsi, encore et encore ? Comment des hommes tels que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parviennent-ils encore à réunir des partisans après avoir déjà fait subir à l'Angleterre un règne de terreur sans précédent ? Comment pouvons-nous retomber dans nos anciens travers, sans recul sur le passé, sans avoir rien appris de nos mémoires, vidant chaque ancienne victoire de sa signification et de sa valeur ? Comment peut-on croire encore à la Justice, quand nos concitoyens eux-mêmes s'emploient à renfiler leurs chaines ?

Toutes ces questions sont balayées par l'urgence de la situation. Finalement, la guerre m'aura appris cette unique chose : dans la bataille, il n'y a pas de place pour la morale, pour les principes, pas de place pour la Justice. Il n'y a que soi et l'ennemi. Et celui qui viendra après. Et encore après. Il n'y a que la vie, et la mort, l'instant présent, et celui où l'on s'écroule.

Toute ma vie, j'ai cru en la Justice.

Mais la Justice n'existe pas.


	17. L'Amoureux

Il fait sombre, dans La Cabane Hurlante. La clameur des combats a cessé depuis quelques minutes. Une sorte d'accalmie, de répit, avant l'ultime chute… Le silence semble presque surnaturel tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me révèle son intention de me tuer.

Ça devrait me surprendre, et pourtant, je ne le suis pas. Je joue avec le feu depuis trop longtemps. Deux visages, deux masques… Deux incarnations de moi-même qui ne sont pourtant pas moi. J'ai tenu mon rôle aussi longtemps que je l'ai pu, pour Dumbledore, pour Lily, pour son fils… Mais la fin qui m'attend aujourd'hui semble somme toute logique.

Je dévisage Voldemort, je vois le Mal absolu au fond de ses yeux, et mon esprit s'évade, refusant qu'il soit la dernière image que je verrai en ce monde…

C'est son serpent qui se charge du travail. Cette immonde bestiole, qui transperce ma chair et mes os pour y répandre son venin. Mon maître aurait pu s'en occuper lui-même, vite et proprement, mais non. Il invoque ses scrupules, lui qui croit éliminer un serviteur loyal, mais je sais en réalité qu'il se délecte de ma propre souffrance, de ma mort et de mon sang, exactement comme le fait son serpent.

Il se retire dans un souffle, pour me laisser mourir là, seul et haï de tous, sans savoir si mon sacrifice aura eu un sens ou non…

C'est alors que j'aperçois le frémissement, dans un coin de la pièce. Une cape d'invisibilité que l'on retire, et qui révèle celui que je n'aurais jamais espéré voir dans mes derniers instants, celui qui aura tout signifié pour moi, absolument tout…

Potter s'agenouille auprès de moi. Je le regarde, et mon cœur se brise. Je tends la main pour effleurer son visage…

Qu'est-il advenu de toi ? Pendant toutes ces années, dans le secret de mon cœur, je t'ai aimé, j'ai aimé le souvenir que tu portais dans ton regard, tout ce que tu incarnais pour moi… Tu as été mon garde-fou, la seule chose qui m'encourageait à demeurer sain d'esprit et à continuer lorsque je me trahissais encore et encore… Tu étais le seul vestige de la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée sur cette Terre. Aujourd'hui, au seuil de ma propre fin, tu me forces à contempler sa mort encore une fois…

Tu es mort, Potter. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu es mort, tu as renoncé, tu as laissé s'éteindre dans tes yeux cette flamme que j'ai tellement chérie, caressée, aimée ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Je t'en supplie, peu importe les plans que nourrissaient Dumbledore pour toi, peu importe l'issue de cette guerre : tu dois vivre ! Il n'y a que cela qui compte ! Toute ma vie, je me serai battu uniquement pour que ces yeux survivent…

Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer Lily encore une fois juste devant moi. Je ne peux pas quitter cette Terre en sachant que tu as renoncé et que nous avons échoué… Je t'en prie, Potter…

Je ferme les yeux, et, l'un après l'autre, je convoque les souvenirs en moi. Ils s'écoulent comme des larmes sur mon visage ravagé. Cette première rencontre au hasard d'un été, ces confidences, ces jeux, et déjà ces yeux verts qui venaient de sceller mon destin, corps et âme… Et puis Poudlard. La distance, inexorable, creusée entre Lily et moi. Toutes les incompréhensions et les maladresses qui auraient pu être évitées. Toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas dites, ou celles, au contraire, que je n'aurais pas dû dire… James Potter. Ce visage haï, dans lequel viendrait se ficher, des années plus tard, les yeux verts de Lily…

Mon sang et mes larmes se mêlent : la douleur est la même, encore aujourd'hui. Je revois la mort de Lily. Je suis mort un peu plus chaque jour, depuis cet instant… Aujourd'hui n'est que la conclusion logique d'un amour que je n'aurai jamais vécu, d'une vie emprisonnée par mes regrets, mes passions, mes masques. Je ne suis pas celui que tu croyais, Potter. Je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai sacrifié tout ce que je possédais, et même davantage. Aujourd'hui, je t'en supplie… Prends mes larmes. Prends ma vie, prends tout ce que je suis. Ressens ce que j'ai éprouvé pour ta mère et pour ce regard qu'elle t'a légué. Si tu n'as plus la force de te battre pour toi-même, prends la mienne. Sauve-la comme je n'ai pas su le faire…

Je meurs en contemplant ton regard, une toute dernière fois. Son regard. Je t'en prie, Potter…

Rends-lui espoir.


	18. La Roue de Fortune

J'ai joué. J'ai perdu. A quel instant, exactement, se rend-on compte que l'on a perdu ? A quel instant une situation bascule-t-elle pour devenir inévitable ? Je vois l'avenir comme une multitude de portes ouvertes devant moi. Des dizaines de chemins, des ramifications qui se multiplient à l'infini, au sein de cet immense labyrinthe qu'est la vie. Pourtant, comme dans chaque labyrinthe, il y a des impasses. « Dead End », en anglais. Est-ce une « dead end » qui m'attend aujourd'hui ?

La bataille fait rage depuis des heures déjà. Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai jamais connu. Ça ressemble à des sables mouvants : la situation s'échappe sous nos pieds, la victoire se défile, inexorablement, et nous précipite tous dans sa chute…

Avant aujourd'hui, même avec la guerre qui grondait au loin et la présence putride des Mangemorts dans le château, je crois que je n'étais qu'une fille ordinaire. J'aimais la mode, les bijoux et le maquillage, j'aimais rester debout tard dans la nuit à échanger des ragots en rêvant de ce que serait ma vie avec mes amies, j'aimais le sexe, j'aimais les garçons et j'aimais les filles… Je voulais me faire belle pour leur plaire. Je voulais goûter à tous les plaisirs que pouvait me donner ma jeunesse. Une cerise sur la crème d'une pâtisserie, un nouveau ruban dans mes cheveux, la langue de Parvati entre mes cuisses… Je vivais, tout simplement. Complexée de rien, amoureuse de tout. Il n'y avait aucun mal dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Rien qu'une soif de tout, toujours plus. Parce que je suis une fille, je sais les rumeurs qui couraient derrière mon dos : nymphomane pour les plus polis, pour les autres, je vous laisse imaginer…

C'est sexy, un garçon qui fait tomber toutes les filles, pas vrai ? C'est accepté, envié. Admiré. Une fille qui fait tomber les garçons, en revanche… Une fille qui aime aussi les filles…

Je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de toutes ces histoires. J'ai cette réputation, je l'assume. Ginny aussi l'a assumée, et aujourd'hui, elle est une héroïne. Moi, je n'aurai pas ce destin…

Toutes les portes se sont refermées aujourd'hui. Je l'ai senti tel un piège dont les mâchoires se resserrent, pour ne plus jamais lâcher prise. Mon avenir git entre ce piège, ensanglanté. Mon futur saigne par tous les pores de ma peau. Les chemins se sont taris jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un seul embranchement, une seule destinée, une seule… Les mâchoires de Fenrir Greyback.

A quel instant ai-je su que j'allais mourir, exactement ? C'est étrange. On pourrait penser que les lois de l'univers s'inverseraient pour un tel instant. Il devrait y avoir un déclic, un bouleversement, quelque chose. Mais non. L'univers est indifférent à tout ce qui peut nous arriver. La roue de fortune continuera de tourner, avec ou sans moi, avec mon cadavre écrasé sous les rayons du destin. Peut-être se souviendra-t-on de moi quelques instants. On dira : « Cette bonne vieille Lavande Brown, toujours partante pour un petit tour entre les draps, quel dommage qu'elle nous ait quittés si tôt ». Personne ne se rappellera de moi pour ce que j'étais vraiment.

C'est peut-être cela, la tragédie de la mort : au bout d'un moment, la vie reprend son cours. Le temps passe, la poussière engourdit les mémoires. Alors seulement survient la véritable mort : lorsqu'on vous oublie. Lorsque plus personne n'est capable de se rappeler de la couleur exacte de vos cheveux sous un ciel d'été, de votre sourire, du goût de vos baisers…

Adolescente, je sais que je n'ai représenté dans l'esprit de mes camarades qu'une image de façade. La fille blonde un peu délurée, un peu stupide peut-être, mais stupide à leurs dépens : stupide pour mieux les séduire, pour mieux retirer d'eux tout ce que je désirais, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte…

Une seule personne aura pris la peine de me comprendre, de me connaitre vraiment. Une seule personne m'a toujours vue et acceptée pour ce que je suis. Parvati.

Alors aujourd'hui, tandis que la douleur referme son emprise sur mes chairs en prélude à la mort, je ne souhaite pas penser aux mâchoires de Fenrir Greyback. Je ne pense pas à mes parents, à mes professeurs, à mes camarades indifférents et à l'image qu'ils garderont de moi-même. Non, au seuil de la mort, je ne pense qu'à Parvati.

Je te revois lors de cette première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, mon amour. Si timide dans ta chemise de nuit noire. Si stupéfaite de voir tes désirs reflétés dans les miens. Je revois tes lèvres chercher les miennes, avec l'hésitation délicieuse des premières fois, et moi qui réfrénais mes ardeurs pour ne pas te brusquer, pour mieux te savourer… Si je ferme les yeux, je peux presque sentir la douceur de ta peau. L'odeur de tes cheveux, et ce parfum au jasmin que j'ai toujours adoré. Je me souviens t'avoir touchée, embrassée. J'entends chacun de tes soupirs tandis que ton corps se tordait sous mes doigts, et à quel point j'ai aimé te goûter, enfouir mon visage dans ce petit monde secret pour t'initier à tous ses délices, ses trésors, ses interdits…

Au cours de ces derniers mois, grâce à toi, j'ai été heureuse, Parvati. Je me suis sentie acceptée. Je t'ai regardé éclore et t'épanouir, découvrir en douceur le sentier des plaisirs sensuels avec moi, t'ouvrir à ton corps, au mien, à l'acceptation de tes propres désirs…

Je n'ai peut-être pas fait grand-chose, dans ma vie. Je ne resterai pas dans les mémoires et je n'aurai rien accompli. Mais je peux dire, au moins une fois, que j'ai été amoureuse. J'ai aimé une jeune femme et je suis devenue unique à travers elle. Elle est tout pour moi, comme je suis tout pour elle. A travers elle, ma mort aura un sens.

J'ai joué. J'ai perdu. Mais au moins aurai-je vécu.


	19. La Force

La Force. Si je devais choisir l'une de mes qualités, je ne citerais probablement pas celle-ci. Quand ils me regardent, la plupart des gens ne pensent pas à moi en ces termes : « Fort ». « Courageux ». « Brillant ». Tout ça, ce sont des termes pour les héros. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu l'étoffe d'un héros. Tout le monde l'a toujours su : ma grand-mère, mes professeurs, mes amis, même moi, je l'ai toujours su. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si mes années à Poudlard m'auront bien appris quelque chose, c'est ce qui arrive aux héros. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un tel destin soit pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être le point d'orgue de cette bataille qui se déchaine autour de moi. Si, pendant mon adolescence, il a pu m'arriver d'envier ce statut d'Elu que l'on collait au nom de « Harry Potter », je ne regrette plus aujourd'hui que « Neville Londubat » soit voué à rester dans l'ombre.

J'ai appris qu'il existe également des hommes de l'ombre. Peut-être suis-je de ceux-là. Peut-être la véritable force réside-t-elle dans la connaissance de soi-même, l'acceptation de ses faiblesses et de ses qualités, afin de savoir les utiliser au mieux. Peut-être que la plus grande force, pour moi cette année, aura été de faire la paix avec ce que je suis. Accepter que je ne suis pas un héros, que je ne le serai jamais. Personne n'inscrira mon nom dans les livres d'histoire. Si je meurs ce soir, selon l'issu du combat, mes amis me pleureront, ou on ne me pleurera pas du tout. Mais personne ne se souviendra de moi une fois les années écoulées. Je disparaitrai, et avec moi, tout ce que j'aurai jamais fait. Mais pas les vies que j'aurai sauvées.

Pendant toute cette année écoulée à Poudlard, j'ai refusé de m'incliner. J'ai résisté, j'ai joué les héros, à ma modeste manière. Quand on sait que la guerre régnait là dehors, que nos amis et leurs familles mouraient jour après jour dans la solitude et le froid, j'ai plus que jamais l'impression d'avoir dirigé une bande d'enfants puérils jouant à la guerre. Mais c'était notre guerre. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous nous sommes battus à notre niveau, et devant l'horreur qui nous assiège, chaque acte de résistance compte. A présent, la guerre, la vraie, nous a rattrapés. Elle se tient bien là entre les murs du château, avec nous, dans les cris de mes amis qui agonisent et les gémissements des Mangemorts qui s'écroulent. La mort ne fait aucune différence. Elle passe dans la foule munie d'une serpe impassible qui nous fauche tous. Elle unit nos corps dans une parodie d'armistice, et laisse dans le cœur des vivants des blessures qu'aucun sortilège ne pourra refermer. Il faut de la force, pour affronter tout cela, sans aucun doute. De la force, il m'en reste à revendre.

Je regarde autour de moi. Dans n'importe quel combat, notre instinct naturel nous pousse à guetter ceux qui nous sont proches. Moi, c'est Luna que je recherche. Je l'ai aperçue brièvement, dans la Salle sur Demande, dans ce frénétique instant de réunion où nous étions tous trop occupés à nous prendre dans les bras les uns des autres pour nous parler vraiment. J'ai eu le temps de voir Luna, cependant. Elle a jeté ses bras autour de mon cou l'espace d'une demi-seconde, et j'ai senti son parfum de vanille et de caramel, ce parfum qui m'a hanté dans mes rêves les plus fous et qui m'a tellement, tellement manqué…

J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas un héros. Je n'attirerai jamais le regard d'une déesse comme Ginny Weasley, d'une jolie fille comme Cho Chang, ni même d'une jeune fille un peu « légère », comme Lavande Brown. Ce n'est pas grave. Encore une fois, je n'en ai jamais eu l'ambition. Je crois que pendant l'essentiel de mon adolescence, j'ai essayé de me résigner à ce que j'étais, au fait que je ne susciterai jamais le regard d'une femme sur mon passage, et que je devrais déjà m'estimer heureux si j'en trouvais au moins une qui veuille bien de moi.

Je ne pense plus comme cela aujourd'hui. Je n'ai peut-être pas l'étoffe d'un héros, mais j'ai l'étoffe d'autre chose. Une force de l'ombre. Satisfait de ne pas être dans la lumière, décidé à œuvrer, quel qu'en soit le prix, pour aider les autres sans rien demander en retour. Je ne dis pas que cela me donne un droit quelconque sur la gent féminine, pas plus qu'avant, non. Mais cela m'a au moins donné une certaine estime de moi-même. L'estime nécessaire pour regarder Luna.

J'aime Luna, depuis la toute première fois que je l'ai vue, je crois. Avec ses boucles d'oreille en forme de navet et son magazine étrange qu'elle tenait à l'envers, dans le Poudlard Express. Luna et sa voix rêveuse, ses yeux bleu pastel, ses cheveux hérissés par le frisson d'une quelconque aventure connue d'elle seule. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Luna avant ce jour, et je ne crois pas en avoir rencontré depuis. Luna a ce don, si particulier, de poser un regard sur les gens. Son regard à elle. Un regard qui passe au-delà des conventions, des préjugés, au-delà du tableau que la société nous impose et que nous nous imposons à nous-mêmes, pour nous voir tout entier, dans notre totale vérité, terrible et nue. Pour cette raison, je crois que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas Luna, instinctivement. C'est désagréable de se tenir nu devant une étrangère capable de déchiffrer absolument tout de vous. Mais moi, ça ne m'a pas gêné. Je savais que Luna ne voyait pas mon nom, mon aspect, l'histoire tragique de mes parents, ou ma maladresse légendaire en classe. Non, Luna me voyait, moi. Neville, adolescent en mal de lui-même, envieux sans oser se l'avouer, désespérément seul et craintif des autres. Neville qui ne demandait qu'à bien faire, et qui désespérait de ne pas y arriver. Neville, si perdu en ce monde, et béat d'admiration devant cette fille superbe au regard étrange…

Luna m'a appris qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à être perdu. Il n'y a pas à avoir peur de l'incertitude. En l'embrassant, en s'y jetant à bras ouverts, on ouvre les portes de tous les possibles. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fondamentalement positif que Luna. Toujours souriante, confiante en la vie, _heureuse_. C'était un concept si abstrait, pour moi, le bonheur…

Bien sûr, dès que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour elle, mes angoisses ont augmenté au centuple. Convaincu, comme je l'avais toujours été, qu'aucune fille ne poserait jamais les yeux sur moi, et encore moins elle… Je ne sais plus ce que j'en pense aujourd'hui. Je crois que l'année écoulée m'a appris que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. J'ignore si je suis digne d'elle ou non, si je peux prétendre à son amour. Mais je l'aime. Et tout ce qui compte pour moi à cet instant, au cœur de la bataille, alors que la mort s'emploie si vaillamment à me prendre, c'est de m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Je l'ai sentie brièvement contre moi lorsqu'elle m'a enlacé. Je l'ai trouvée maigre. Les os de ses omoplates saillaient dans mon étreinte. Elle était pâle, également, de larges cernes noirs dévoraient son visage affamé. Et j'ai su, rien qu'en la regardant, sans même lui parler, qu'elle n'était plus exactement la Luna que j'avais connue. Quelque chose s'est éteint en elle. J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé, mais cette guerre le lui a pris : une étincelle, un espoir, cette chose si particulière qui faisait de Luna ce qu'elle était, indéfinissable…

Et j'en ai le cœur brisé. Si je perds la fille que j'aime à cause de ces conneries, je ne leur pardonnerai jamais, à tous ces salopards… Si vous avez été capable de détruire quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi unique que Luna… Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous pu… ? Comment pouvez-vous vivre dans le sang d'un être aussi pur ? Aucun monde ne pourrait survivre à un tel meurtre… Si Luna a perdu l'espoir, alors nous sommes tous maudits, tous.

Je serre les poings de rage. La colère, à cet instant, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste : la vengeance et l'amour cristallisent cette force que je n'ai pas pour me pousser à me relever, encore et encore.

J'aperçois soudain Harry dans la mêlée qui déchire la cour. L'espace d'une seconde, il me dévisage sans me voir, et puis il me reconnait, couvert de poussière et de suie, et il s'arrête pour me regarder vraiment. Que voit-il ? Certainement pas un héros.

Lui en est un, pourtant. Plus que jamais à cet instant, il a cette démarche indéfinissable, assurée, froide, tout entier dédié à sa tâche et au destin qui l'attend. Avant de me croiser, il courait presque vers son objectif, il s'y hâtait, et je peux sentir au moment où il s'arrête devant moi à quel point cela lui coûte de se détourner de son sort :

\- Neville, articule-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Harry, je réponds.

Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir de titre pour m'adresser à lui. Entre l'année dernière et maintenant, un univers s'est écoulé. Le changement est visible dans chaque fibre de son être : Harry n'a plus rien de l'enfant qui est entré avec moi à Poudlard, plus rien de l'adolescent qui a partagé mon dortoir, ni de mon camarade de classe, non, ce n'est même plus un être humain. A l'heure où nous parlons, Harry est une pièce sur l'échiquier du destin. Un petit soldat de plomb qui s'en va jouer son rôle. Mais est-ce le roi, ou le pion ? Il m'a fallu longtemps pour comprendre que cela non plus n'avait pas la moindre importance. A la fin de la partie, le roi et le pion retournent tous les deux dans la même boîte…

Harry s'est dépouillé de tout ce qui faisait son individualité aujourd'hui. Il n'est plus une personne, il n'a plus de sentiments, de désirs, d'attachement ou de voix propre, il n'a plus rien. Il n'en a plus le droit. Chaque chose qui le définit l'enchaine un peu plus sur cette Terre. Pour ce qui doit être accompli, il doit être totalement libre. Triste destin que le sien… Plus que jamais, je ne l'envie pas : j'ai pitié de lui. Je crois qu'il le voit dans mon regard…

Il me presse l'épaule, comme s'il comprenait. Il me dit :

\- Tuez le serpent. Tuez le serpent, et il ne restera que Voldemort.

J'acquiesce. Je le regarde partir en songeant à ce sort qui aurait pu être le mien. Il y court presque, avide du choc, de cette prophétie qui fracassera son existence sur celle de Voldemort… Je n'ai plus aucun regret.

Je retrouve Luna au bas du grand escalier, en proie au désespoir le plus total, du sang dans ses beaux cheveux de miel. Elle pleure et s'entoure la tête de ses mains, agenouillée au cœur du chaos, comme si le simple fait de fermer les yeux pouvait tous nous faire disparaitre.

\- Luna…, je murmure en essayant doucement de lui prendre les mains. Luna, c'est moi, Neville… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, bon sang ? Luna, c'est moi, tu ne peux pas rester là…

\- C'est Dean ! articule-t-elle soudain en m'agrippant par les épaules. C'est Dean, le véritable danger, Neville, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu, c'est le mal, il va tous nous détruire ! Il m'a déjà touchée moi, je suis fichue… S'il te touche toi aussi, tu seras mort…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Ses propos incohérents m'épouvantent. Les éclairs fusent autour de nous, mais elle n'en démord pas :

\- Il faut que tu m'aides à le trouver, Neville ! dit-elle très vite. Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on le tue tant qu'on le peut encore !

\- Luna, Dean est notre ami…

\- Non ! Non, c'est un masque, c'est un masque ! C'est un monstre, et il se nourrit de nous, c'est un Détraqueur, un scorpion ! Si on ne le tue pas, il va tous nous détruire, Neville. L'un après l'autre…

Elle fond en larmes, tombe presque inconsciente dans mes bras. Je reste là, incapable de savoir quoi faire, cherchant malgré moi la silhouette familière de Dean parmi la foule… Je ne peux pas croire une seconde aux paroles de Luna, et pourtant…

Et pourtant, un frisson me hérisse quand je songe à la justesse qu'ont toujours eue ses visions. Et si Luna avait été capable de voir ce que personne d'autre n'avait pu voir ?

L'urgence de la situation balaye mes pensées. Je saisis Luna dans mes bras et la dépose dans une salle de classe vide, à l'abri, autant que possible.

\- Je t'aime, je lui murmure à l'oreille en espérant qu'elle m'entendra. Je t'aime tellement, Luna, si tu savais… Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front. Et alors, je repars me battre, plus déterminé que jamais.

Je n'ai ni le courage ni les attentes des héros. Je me bats parce qu'il le faut, la rage au cœur et l'angoisse au ventre. Je n'ai pas l'ambition d'incarner quoi que ce soit.

La force, ça n'a jamais été pour moi.


	20. Le Pendu

L'heure est arrivée. Sans un mot, pas même un bruit. Comme le crépuscule qui tombe en traitre. Comme la lame d'un ennemi qui fend l'air et s'abat. Quand on passe une année entière à attendre sa propre fin, est-il normal de ne pas être surpris ?

Pendant toute cette année, je me suis senti spectateur de ma propre vie. D'autres forces, d'autres acteurs étaient en jeu. L'accouplement de dizaines de milliers de facteurs anodins, indiscernables, indissociables les uns des autres, a donné naissance à cette sinistre farce qui me conduit aujourd'hui droit à mon destin. Il y a une très nette différence entre observer le flot des évènements et se trouver pris dans leur cours. Lorsque l'Histoire se place sur votre chemin et décide de retenir votre nom, tout le reste de votre identité disparait. Mes désirs, mes aspirations personnelles, mes espoirs, mes craintes inavouées, tout ceci a disparu, englouti par le raz-de-marée fou furieux de la guerre qui me réclame comme tribut.

Au début, l'individu se rebelle. Il m'a fallu du temps pour juguler ma colère. L'année dernière, je m'insurgeais contre ce rôle qu'on m'avait dévolu sans jamais se soucier de ce qu'il m'infligerait. Je vomissais mes alliés et tous ceux qui brandissaient mon existence comme un talisman, censé ramener la paix par quelque obscure force mystique, en oubliant que je n'étais qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans sans famille et sans rien pour le sauver. Je brûlais de haine, brûlais de l'envie de détruire le monde entier, de prendre ma propre vie rien que pour les faire chier, tous autant qu'ils étaient, avec leurs espoirs égoïstes…

Je ne l'ai pas fait. En grande partie pour Ginny. Son amour est une malédiction, quelque part, quand j'y pense, puisqu'il m'a poussé à en vouloir plus. Plus de temps, plus de répit dans cette vie qui se dérobait déjà sous mes pas… J'ai appris depuis longtemps qu'il faut tuer l'espoir, qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de se nourrir d'illusions, mais ça n'y a rien changé. J'ai aimé Ginny, et pour elle, je suis resté. Jusqu'à ce que le poids de la guerre me tombe véritablement dessus. A partir de là, plus question de s'échapper. Ma colère s'est éteinte comme les derniers vestiges d'une innocence meurtrie, l'ultime caprice d'un adolescent que le monde entier avait refusé de voir, pour le brandir en héros.

Harry Potter est mort. Depuis des mois déjà. Il est grand temps que son corps aille le rejoindre.

Je soupire, essuie la buée sur mes lunettes à mesure que mes pas m'emportent silencieusement vers la Forêt Interdite. Il y a une forme de beauté et d'ironie dramatique à savoir que mon destin s'achèvera ici. Lors de mes multiples incursions dans la Forêt, malgré ses dangers, je n'avais jamais redouté d'y mourir. La pensée ne m'avait même jamais traversé l'esprit. Pourtant, rien ne me semble plus logique aujourd'hui.

Je tente d'analyser ce qui sommeille dans mon cœur, mais je ne trouve rien. Pas de peine, pas de peur, pas de chagrin. Je me sens comme une coquille vide. Le monde sorcier a enfin trouvé son champion, je l'incarne à la perfection : courageux, droit, dévolu à sa tâche et à son sort. Mais je ne suis plus rien en dehors de tout cela. Toutes mes émotions, tout ce qui faisait de moi un être humain, j'ai dû m'en départir. Une couche après l'autre, comme les impuretés d'une pierre brute que l'on taille pour obtenir le chef d'œuvre espéré. Je suis un chef d'œuvre aujourd'hui. Un triomphe de la tragédie. Mais de l'enfant que j'ai été, il ne reste plus rien. J'ai tout abandonné le long du chemin : ma colère, mon amour, mes amis. Même le cynisme qui me servait de bouclier parfois, la noirceur, l'alcool et le sexe, les mouvements vains et convulsifs de la proie qui se débat entre les mains du destin.

Comment aurais-je pu accepter mon sort avec de tels fardeaux sur les épaules ? Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Lorsqu'on vous pousse de force au-dessus des autres, lorsque l'on veut faire de vous un être surhumain, il faut cesser d'être humain, voilà tout. J'ai tranché toutes les attaches qui me liaient à ce monde, pour lui dédier ma mort. J'ai tout jeté dans la lutte. Je me suis incliné : j'ai tué jusqu'au moindre instinct de survie, la moindre étincelle de fierté, pour accepter de mourir au nom de ces gens qui ne m'ont jamais rien donné, ne m'ont jamais vu pour ce que j'étais et ne me connaitront jamais.

Ce n'est pas grave. Mon cœur n'est plus capable de s'en émouvoir aujourd'hui. Les souvenirs de Rogue que je viens de voir dans la Pensine ont confirmé mes certitudes : je n'ai vécu que pour ce seul instant. Ma vie n'aura eu d'autre valeur que sa fin, dans cette Forêt, seul et sans rien. Quelque part, je crois que cela me procure une certaine forme d'apaisement. Je suis tellement fatigué…

Je n'ai plus rien à offrir, plus rien à livrer. Rien à part cette chair qui se dirige lentement vers son terme. C'est désormais un soulagement pour moi de savoir que tout est sur le point de s'achever. Au cours de l'année, la mort est devenue comme une vieille amie à mes yeux. La promesse rassurante que tout ceci, toute cette merde absurde et sans but, finirait par prendre fin… Alors qu'importe si on m'a élevé pour m'abattre. Je ne m'appartiens pas. L'honneur et le devoir qui m'ont échu en ce monde prévalent sur ma propre survie. Soyez heureux, je l'ai enfin accepté. Même si cela restera toujours une formidable connerie…

Je vais mourir ce soir. Je le dois. Albus Dumbledore l'a avoué de sa propre bouche, dans ce bureau où je me suis retrouvé tant de fois. Je vais mourir, et de ma mort devra naitre l'espoir, le triomphe, l'occasion ultime de vaincre Voldemort. Tout cela, je le laisse à ceux qui viendront après moi. Ceux qui survivront à cette nuit. Ceux qui m'auront tué… en me jetant dans l'arène sans jamais se soucier de celui que j'étais.

Brusquement, je me mets à rire, tout seul dans les bois obscurs. Les sorciers qui se battent en ce moment même dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard réalisent-ils que l'issue de leur combat réside dans la mort d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans ?

S'ils triomphent, dès demain, ils célèbreront mon nom et graveront dans le marbre mon entrée au panthéon des héros. Mais réalisent-ils l'horreur qui est en train de se produire ce soir ? Se rendent-ils compte que la conclusion absurde de cette guerre aura été le sacrifice volontaire d'un enfant, sur l'autel de la sauvagerie et de la vacuité ?

Mon envie de rire cesse, aussi brusquement qu'elle est venue. Un peu de noirceur subsiste peut-être en moi finalement… Parce que je les plains, cette bande d'imbéciles, tous autant qu'ils sont. Incapables de lire leur propre monstruosité dans leur cœur. Incapables de voir qu'ils ont subordonné leur survie à ma mort, et pire que ma mort : l'abandon de mon âme… De mon cœur, de mon essence. Du garçon qui aimait le Soleil d'été, une fille qui s'appelait Ginny Weasley, et la sensation du vent sur son visage en chevauchant un balai. Tout ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais, toute cette myriade de petits détails, cette constellation de moi-même sera perdue à jamais, perdue…

Je m'arrête, ferme les poings et lutte contre les larmes qui veulent me trahir, malgré tout. Il faut croire qu'il reste encore trop de ce garçon en moi… Je ne peux pas affronter la mort avec la dignité et le détachement dont je me croyais capable. Je ne suis pas le héros que tous réclamaient. Je ne suis qu'un adolescent comme les autres, qui n'a rien demandé de cette guerre et qui ne veut pas mourir…

La pierre de résurrection brûle entre mes doigts. Je la fais tourner sans réfléchir, mû par cet instinct terrible qui hurle contre ma propre mort, alors que je devrais m'y soumettre…

Et elles apparaissent enfin. Les seules personnes pour lesquelles j'ai véritablement compté. Les seules à m'avoir vu, je crois, pour ce que j'étais vraiment. Mon père, ma mère. Sirius et Lupin. Vous aussi, vous êtes morts au nom de cette cause stupide… Vous êtes morts pour « Harry Potter ». Pour un nom dans une prophétie, sans signification, détaché de tout. Vous êtes morts pour rien. Moi aussi, aujourd'hui, je vais mourir pour rien. Vous étiez ce dont j'avais besoin pour continuer.

Enfin, une clairière s'ouvre devant moi. Voldemort et ses sbires m'attendent… J'affronte sans ciller leurs brimades et leurs rires. Je ferme les yeux. Plus rien ne compte désormais.

 **XXX**

Je reprends conscience dans une sorte d'Enfer blanc. A mesure que mes sens me reviennent, je reconnais la gare de King's Cross autour de moi, et la silhouette familière d'un vieil homme aux longs cheveux d'argent…

Albus Dumbledore me regarde, par-delà la mort et le temps. Que voit-il ? Alors que le sortilège de Voldemort brûle encore dans ma poitrine, j'ai le réflexe de me demander ce que le vieux directeur de Poudlard pense de ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Est-il heureux de ce qu'il a fait ? Son chef d'œuvre est-il modelé à son goût ? Suis-je suffisamment un héros ? Suis-je suffisamment mort ? Un beau héros mort : l'Histoire en raffole…

\- Harry, me dit-il. Tu as le choix. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais prendre un train…

Je bats des paupières. Ses paroles se heurtent à mon esprit sans le pénétrer. Prendre un train ? Que veut-il dire ? Revenir ?

La perspective me fracasse tout à coup, brisant toutes mes conceptions de l'avenir. Dumbledore dit que je pourrais revenir. Revenir à la vie, vivre à nouveau…

Une multitude d'émotions et d'images me traverse, trop vite pour que je puisse les saisir. Aucune pensée intelligible ne surnage suffisamment longtemps pour que je la comprenne, si ce n'est celle-ci : revenir… Revenir dans cet enfer… Revenir dans ce monde alors que je lui ai tout donné, et qu'il m'a tout pris, avec une cruauté qui frise la démence…

Brusquement, un sentiment se cristallise autour de mon cœur, et je le reconnais. Une colère pure.

\- Prendre un train ? j'articule. Prendre un train ? Après tout le chemin que j'ai dû accomplir pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Après tout ce que j'ai abandonné pour accepter de mourir, ici et maintenant, pour _vous_ , pour accepter mon destin… Vous me dites que ce n'est pas fini ? Vous me dites que mon rôle continue dans tout ceci ?

\- Harry… La guerre n'est pas finie. Voldemort vit encore, la prophétie…

\- Est terminée.

Le visage du vieillard se plisse en face de moi, mais les mots sortent de ma bouche, guidés par une volonté inébranlable :

\- La prophétie est terminée. Elle s'est accomplie au moment où Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de la mort contre moi. A l'heure qu'il est, je suis étendu au fond de la Forêt Interdite, j'ai fait ce à quoi j'étais destiné, ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire, ce que _vous_ m'avez demandé de faire, depuis que j'ai pris mon premier souffle en ce monde.

\- Mais tu pourrais…

\- Non. Ne me parlez pas de possibilités. Ne me parlez pas de futur. J'ai tué tous les futurs possibles pour être capable de tenir debout sur mes jambes et d'aller à sa rencontre aujourd'hui. J'ai tué tout ce qu'il y avait à aimer et à sauver en moi, je suis devenu un monstre, vous comprenez ?! Je ne suis plus rien ! Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne peux plus continuer, je ne peux plus… Et je ne vous laisserai pas laver votre conscience en me renvoyant dans cet enfer qui n'a fait que me torturer depuis le jour de ma naissance.

Des larmes brillent dans les yeux de Dumbledore. J'en éprouve une forme de satisfaction perverse :

\- Vous avez ce que vous désiriez. J'étais un Horcruxe et l'Horcruxe est mort : désormais le monde sorcier a une chance de se sauver. En ce qui me concerne, ça ne me regarde plus. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais à donner. Si la victoire doit leur revenir, ce sera à eux de la prendre. Je ne les sauverai pas une nouvelle fois, et je ne survivrai pas pour le seul repos de leurs consciences. Au contraire. Qu'ils survivent, qu'ils gagnent au prix de ma vie. Qu'ils apprennent ce que cela fait de triompher en assassinant un enfant.

\- Harry… Il n'est pas trop tard pour toi, je t'en supplie !

Je secoue la tête, délicieusement cynique :

\- Vous m'avez trop bien appris votre leçon, monsieur. Vous m'avez appris à mourir. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse désirer. Vous voudriez que je survive, que je revienne, que j'incarne à nouveau Harry Potter, l'Elu, la légende, le garçon qui a survécu…

Je souris, amer :

\- Vous pouvez tous aller vous faire foutre.


	21. Le Monde

Le Monde doit se préparer. De toutes les issues possibles, depuis les années où s'enracine ce conflit, personne n'avait imaginé un tel avenir. Quel avenir ?

Harry Potter est mort. Le garçon qui a survécu, l'Elu, le héros du monde sorcier, a marché au-devant de son destin et a accompli la prophétie qui a suscité tant d'espoirs. La prophétie s'est réalisée. Mais pas comme nous l'espérions.

« Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »… A quel instant cette promesse est-elle devenue : « Harry Potter doit tuer Lord Voldemort » ? A quel moment avons-nous envoyé un enfant au meurtre en plaçant derrière lui une foi aveugle ? A quel moment avons-nous oublié l'autre facette possible de ce destin…

Harry Potter est mort. Désormais, Lord Voldemort peut vivre, et vivre à jamais. Il sait que nous n'avons plus les ressources nécessaires pour le repousser. Notre courage, nos espoirs, notre force : tout est mort en même temps qu'Harry, la fin absurde d'un conflit absurde que nous avons laissé s'envenimer en refusant de le voir… Lorsque nous additionnerons tous nos crimes, quel sera le poids de notre inaction ? Qui seront les coupables ? Qui aura causé le plus de mal : Voldemort, ou la société qui lui aura permis de prospérer, nourri de haine et de préjugés, encouragé par la peur, l'ignorance et la bêtise ?

Il est impossible de remonter aux sources de cette guerre, tant elle semble ancrée en nous telle une gangrène, une tare dont on ne peut jamais vraiment se débarrasser. Peut-être le monde sorcier recueille-t-il enfin ce qu'il mérite pour avoir laissé dire, laissé faire, pour avoir cultivé en son sein cette nature cruelle sans jamais vraiment le reconnaitre. Quand avons-nous jamais fait l'effort d'éradiquer les préjugés envers les Nés-Moldus ? Quand les défenseurs de cette cause ont-ils été bien reçus par leurs pairs ? Quand l'obsession du Sang-Pur et le patrimoine génétique d'un sorcier ont-ils cessé de conditionner nos vies, et ce, dès notre répartition à Poudlard ? Jamais. Même après l'échec de Voldemort, terrassé par un bébé né d'une Née-Moldue, nous nous sommes contentés de crier notre joie, notre soulagement, sans retirer les graines du poison qui germaient déjà à nouveau…

Nos vieilles superstitions nous étouffent, nous déchirent, nous tuent, aussi sûrement qu'un sortilège. Elles nous ont enfin été fatales aujourd'hui. Le Monde ne se relèvera pas du destin qu'a rencontré Harry Potter au bout de ce chemin. Il incarne à lui seul notre plus grande honte et nos plus grands défauts : l'agneau sacrificiel, innocent, que nous avons envoyé à la mort pour nous décharger de toutes nos craintes… Qui étions-nous pour mériter le salut après cela ?

Avec lui, c'est tout un symbole qui s'éteint. L'éclair de notre résistance, de notre liberté, la dernière lueur vacillante d'un monde devenu impossible à sauver… Voldemort n'est que l'incarnation de tous nos vices. Nous l'avons créé, engendré, assemblé dans la noirceur et le voilà qui salue ses maîtres aujourd'hui, prêt à leur apporter la juste réponse qui justifie son existence…

Harry Potter est mort. Le destin nous rit au nez devant cet espoir ridicule qu'il a agité sous nos yeux pour nous le retirer aussitôt. C'est cela qu'a toujours représenté Harry : un appât, une raison d'y croire et de se battre, un jouet conçu pour mieux nous torturer. Peut-être que derrière toutes ces images, tous ces rôles et tous ces titres, il y avait un garçon de dix-sept ans, quelque part, un garçon qui est mort dans l'obscurité et le froid. Mais aucun de nous ne le connaissait vraiment. Que restera-t-il de lui après ce jour ? Rien du tout. Harry Potter était une enveloppe vide, une belle façade derrière laquelle chacun de nous plaçait ce qu'il voulait. Personne ne saura vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans le secret de son âme… Peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas le savoir. Nous avons fait tant de mal à ce garçon, tant de mal. Certains d'entre nous imaginent sans mal la colère et la haine qui devaient brûler dans son cœur, la colère pour nous, ses véritables bourreaux… Certains n'hésitent pas même à dire que nous l'avons tué, bien avant que Lord Voldemort ne le fasse.

Quelle que soit la vérité, il est l'heure à présent de payer pour nos crimes. Harry Potter est mort, Voldemort a gagné : le Monde vient de basculer dans une nouvelle phase de son histoire, une phase qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait prévue. Nous nous étions préparés à nous battre, préparés à vaincre ou à mourir, convaincus, par une sorte de croyance absurde, que la justice serait de notre côté… Nous ne nous étions pas préparés à survivre. Survivre, du mauvais côté de la balance…

Le Monde doit se préparer à présent. Après l'attente et l'horrible entre-deux, la guerre vient d'accoucher d'une nouvelle réalité monstrueuse. Et, que nous le voulions ou non, nous en ferons partie.

Car « dans la vie, contrairement aux échecs, la partie continue après échec et mat ».

Isaac Asimov.

* * *

Et voilà, ce deuxième tome est désormais terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que le tome 1, "Zodiaque", et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous encourage à le faire afin d'en apprendre plus sur nos héros et de découvrir certains événements des Jeux du Sort sous un nouvel éclairage...

Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, mais il y aura une suite, un tome 3, dont le thème sera cette fois le jeu d'échecs. Je pense que je vais prendre encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, et que je commencerai la rédaction dans quelques semaines. Donc si vous voulez savoir ce qui arrive à Hermione, Drago, Ron, Dean, Luna et tout ce petit monde, je vous encourage à guetter ;)

Enfin, je terminerai avec une petite annonce : je viens de publier mon premier vrai roman papier sur Amazon ! Il s'appelle "Ezéchiel", c'est un roman psychologique qui parle de la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, et d'à quel point notre subconscient peut nous manipuler. Avec une jolie romance en prime ^^ Donc voilà, si vous avez aimé les "Jeux du Sort", et si vous aimez ce que j'écris en général et souhaitez me soutenir, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil pour avoir tous les renseignements nécessaires à ce sujet. Vous pouvez également m'envoyer un petit MP : je lis et je réponds à tout ;)

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt pour de prochaines aventures !

Nathalea


End file.
